Just Shadamy
by ShippingFics
Summary: This is a rewritten version of "Just Shadamy" by Cardonanavas on DeviantArt. I've taken the plot and characters from Cardonanavas but I've rewritten it differently with a different backstory. All the characters from the sonic universe belong to Sega and the rest belong to Cardonanavas and her friends.
1. Backstory

**Just Shadamy Backstory**

I am a big fan of Cardonanavas' comic 'Just Shadamy' (For those of you who don't know her she is an artist on DeviantArt). Her story, 'Just Shadamy', is a fan comic, focusing on the sonic characters, Sonic, Amy and Shadow. From what I understand the story is set 4 years in the future since Amy is 16 years old. Anyways the story focuses on Sonic, Amy and Shadow who have been transported to an alternate dimension. This dimension is ruled by a man named Earl who treats women as possessions and slaves. Shadow, Amy and Sonic get involved in an ongoing war between Earl and a resistance who want to end Earl's rule. During this Amy and Shadow start to fall in love with each other.

With Cardonanavas' approval, I have decided to re-write the story but in my own image. I've kept the original characters but I've added more detail to the story and script, adding more dialogue. I've kept some of the original script and cut out some scenes completely. My focus is mainly on Amy, Shadow and Sonic, who I've changed some of the dialogue and I've tried to make the personalities more canon to the games e.g. making Shadow act and talk how he usually would, making Sonic act and talk how he usually would etc.

Here are some important notes

All the characters are human, including the characters in Cardnanavas' comic 'Just Shadamy'

The story begins on Earth. They are not on Mobius

Cosmo and Maria are alive

Amy has powers. She has the power of fire

Everyone is coupled with someone. Amy is with Sonic (yes you heard me), Rouge is with Knuckles, Silver is with Blaze, Cosmo is with Tails and Maria is with Shadow (yeah)

In my version Amy is with Sonic and Shadow is with Maria but Amy and Shadow start to like each other. Their feelings grow with every day and they finally act upon them and kiss. Amy and Shadow after that kiss feel guilty but they start to develop feelings for each other. This story takes place during that time.

One more thing, in my version Amy is more sassy and badass than she is in Cardonanavas' story and the games. If she comes across as bitchy please don't hesitate to tell me. I will try and tone it down. Also Sonic may be a bit meaner in this but not a jerk like in other Shadamy stories.

Just a little spoiler for you all, Amy and Shadow won't end up together in this story like Shadow and Amy did in 'Just Shadamy'. This is more of an adventure for them instead of an opportunity for Shadow and Amy to grow. I am going to write all the chapters to 'Just Shadamy' in my image but I don't know about 'Love and Life' yet. I will write a story in which Shadow and Amy do get together, continuing from my version but I don't know when yet. This is merely an insight into their lives and how they feel about each other. I know that some might go against this because Amy is cheating on Sonic and the real Amy would never do that if she got the chance to be with Sonic but it's my version and in this Amy and Shadow do hate what they are doing but their passion for each other overpowers their thinking. It's sort of an insight into how cheating affects the cheater. They do have a connection but they don't officially do anything about it in this story. I promise there will be a story where they do get together and 'Love and Life' will be written.

So that's everything. I hope you enjoy my own written version of Just Shadamy


	2. Chapter 1

**Just Shadamy Chapter 1**

 **STOP! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE "JUST SHADAMY BACKSTORY" DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER. IT IS NECCESARY FOR TO READ THE BACKSTORY SO YOU CAN UNDERSTAND THIS STORY BETTER.**

* * *

The story begins with the Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Tails, Cosmo, Shadow and Maria taking a much needed vacation to the beach. It was a secluded beach so they were the only ones there. After all the fighting they've done they needed to have a little fun. They were all wearing their swimsuits except for Shadow and Sonic who weren't because they didn't want to go swimming.

 **Amy:** "Yay. We're here"

 **Maria:** "Well it was thanks to Shadow's chaos control that we got here fast" (she said while hugging one of his arms)

Shadow blushed a bit

Amy turned around and look towards Shadow

 **Amy:** "Yeah I guess that's true. It's good that you always carry a Chaos Emerald with you, huh Shadow"

She smiled at him. He blushed a bit again

 **Silver:** "This is great. This is just what we need after all the fighting"

He then put his arms around Blaze

 **Silver:** "You know I hear that beaches can be very romantic, especially when the sun is setting"

Blaze moved his hands away from her, turned around and put her finger on his chest

 **Blaze:** "Well looks like you're going to have to wait until sunset, lover boy" (she said while pushing him gently away from her with the finger she had her chest. She said it with a flirty attitude)

Silver watched her walk away paying close attention to her swimsuit

 **Sonic:** "Looks like you struck out"

 **Silver:** "Eh. She may be prude sometimes but I still love her" (He said while smiling love-struck)

 **Silver:** "Don't worry. By this afternoon she will have turned over to the 'white side' if you catch my drift" (he said while nudging Sonic and winking)

 **Silver:** "Hey Blaze, wait up"

Sonic looked at Silver while laughing to himself

 **Sonic:** "I just hope she doesn't bury him in the sand"

 **Rouge:** "Hey Knuckie. Want to go for a swim?" (She said with a flirty attitude)

 **Knuckles:** "Uhh. No thanks. I'd rather just lay on the sand and sunbake"

 **Rouge:** "Don't tell me the 'big tough Knuckles' is afraid of a little water"

 **Knuckles:** "No! I'd just rather lie on the sand and relax"

 **Rouge:** "And what? Get a tan? I think you're already to red for that"

 **Knuckles:** "I just want to relax okay"

 **Rouge:** "Okay no need to get angry"

Rouge started walking towards the water

 **Rouge:** "I bet if we were at a crowded beach, you would come with me. I know how jealous you get when I'm around other guys"

She then winked at him. Knuckles blushed a lot. He then got a towel, put it on the ground and laid down. He noticed it was really sunny.

 **Knuckles:** "Lucky I brought my shades"

He put them on and laid down.

 **Cosmo:** "Tails you want to go swimming"

 **Tails:** "Of course. Let's go"

He grabbed her hand and they ran towards the water. Amy was watching from afar.

 **Amy:** (She sighed romantically) _"They are so sweet for each other"_

Sonic walked up behind her

 **Sonic:** "What are you looking at Amy?"

 **Amy:** "Oh. Hey Sonic. Nothing, just looking at how happy Tails and Cosmo are. They're so lucky"

Sonic grabbed Amy's shoulders

 **Sonic:** "You can't be jealous. You do have me of course"

Amy turned around and grabbed Sonic's face

 **Amy:** "And I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world"

They were about to kiss when

 **Maria:** "Aaamy"

Amy and Sonic turned to see Maria running towards them

 **Maria:** "Amy. Want to go swimming with me? Shadow doesn't want to"

 **Amy:** "Sure. Sonic you fine by yourself"

 **Sonic:** "Yeah I'll be fine Amy. You go have fun"

 **Amy:** "Thanks Sonic"

She kissed him on the cheek and ran off with Maria

Sonic smiled while he rubbed his cheek. He then turned to see Shadow sitting by himself. Shadow saw Sonic looking at him and looked back. Sonic looked the other way with an angry look on his face. Sonic didn't know why but, even though he usually tries to befriend everybody, he just didn't like Shadow. There was something about him that always made Sonic just want to yell at him.

 **Shadow:** "What is he looking at?"

Shadow leant against a tree and closed his eyes. Sonic did the same. (Even though they didn't want to admit it they have more in common then they think)

Everyone was having a nice and relaxing day. Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow were relaxing while everyone was having fun in the water. Silver looked over at Blaze and dove underwater. He then came up from under Blaze and lifted her onto his shoulders. Blaze blushed a lot

 **Blaze:** "Silver! What are you doing?"

 **Silver:** "Having a little fun"

Silver looked at Tails

 **Silver:** "Hey Tails what do you say?"

Tails looked at him puzzled

 **Silver:** "In the mood for a good ol' 'chicken fight' _(For those of you that don't know what that means, it's when you put someone on top of your shoulders and someone does the same and the person on top of your shoulders fights with the other person. Google it if you still don't understand)_

 **Tails:** "Do you want to Cosmo?"

 **Cosmo:** "I don't know what that is"

Tails decided to surprise her

 **Tails:** "Okay. I'll show you"

He dove underwater and put Cosmo on his shoulders

 **Cosmo:** "Ah! Tails"

 **Tails:** "All you have to do is push Blaze off Silver. It's easy"

Cosmo looked at Blaze nervously

 **Blaze:** "I'll go easy on you"

They then started 'chicken fighting'

Amy and Maria started yelling. Rouge wasn't really that interested and just relaxed on her back, floating on the water.

 **Amy & Maria: **"Yeah come on go. You can do it"

 **Silver:** "Come on Blaze push harder"

 **Blaze:** "I don't want to hurt her"

Shadow heard the commotion and opened his eyes. He look to see them playing in the water. His eyes then turned to Maria. Just watching her being happy and smiling made him feel happy. He smiled a bit. His eyes then turned to Amy. He just kept looking at her, entranced by her beauty, her happiness, her smile. Amy then saw Shadow looking at her and she smiled at him. He blushed furiously, and then looked away quickly. Amy was a bit saddened by this but the 'chicken fight' quickly caught her attention again. Shadow shook his head.

 **Shadow:** _"Why can't I stop myself looking at her?"_

 **Silver:** "Come on Blaze you're so close"

As Blaze was about to win Silver stepped back and slipped, sending them both down.

 **Cosmo:** "Tails. I did it"

 **Tails:** "See. I told you it was easy"

Silver and Blaze then got up

 **Silver:** "No fair. I slipped. Rematch"

 **Blaze:** "Let it go"

Silver looked behind him

 **Blaze:** "You're the one that tripped" (she said in an angry tone)

She then got up and walked away

 **Silver:** "Blaze wait"

 **Amy:** "I'm no love expert but I don't think she's going to the 'white side' any time soon".

Silver quickly ran after her

 **Silver:** "Blaze wait. Come on it was an accident. I didn't mean to trip".

Tails lowered Cosmo down from his shoulders

 **Cosmo:** "I didn't mean to make her mad".

 **Tails:** "You didn't Cosmo. Don't worry she'll get over it".

 **Amy:** "Yeah don't worry. Blaze is always like this. I bet she just realised she was having fun"

Everyone laughed

 **Amy:** "I'm going to go to shore for a second. I'll be back"

Amy ran towards the beach. She went over to the Esky to get a drink. As she was drinking she noticed Shadow sitting by himself. She grabbed an extra drink and walked over to him.

 **Amy:** "Shadow?"

Shadow opened his eyes to see Amy standing near him. He blushed at seeing her in her swimsuit. He quickly looked away.

 **Shadow:** "Wh- what?" (He said still blushing)

 **Amy:** "I brought you something to drink"

Shadow, now being able to control himself, turned to Amy and grabbed the can.

 **Shadow:** "Thanks"

Amy considered sitting next to him but after all that had happened between them with the kissing, she knew that sitting next to him would just be awkward.

 **Amy:** "You're welcome"

She smiled and walked away. She started walking towards her friends when she thought she saw something on some rocks. She ran over towards them. When she got there she saw a sign ***Beware. Slippery rocks*** Amy considered walking away but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was there. She put her can on the ground and started going towards the rocks. Back at the beach Maria was getting worried. Amy hadn't returned and she couldn't see Amy on the beach anywhere. She got out of the water and headed toward Shadow.

 **Maria:** "Shadow?" (She said while shaking his shoulder)

 **Shadow:** "Mmn"

He looked up to see Maria

 **Shadow:** "What's wrong Maria?"

 **Maria:** "It's Amy"

He sat up

 **Shadow:** "What's wrong with her?"

 **Maria:** "I haven't seen her for a while. She said she'd be gone for a bit but she hasn't come back into the water and I couldn't see her on the beach anywhere"

Shadow became quickly alarmed. He didn't know why but he was so worried. Shadow quickly stood up and looked around. He saw Sonic leaning next to a tree asleep. He was about to yell out to him when something caught his eye. He saw something gleaming in the distance. The same way Amy had went. He didn't know why but something told him to go over there. He quickly ran towards there

 **Maria:** "Shadow where are you going. Shadow!"

Sonic heard Maria yelling. He opened eyes to see Maria calling out to Shadow. He ran over to Maria.

 **Sonic:** "What's up with Shadow?"

 **Maria:** "I don't know. I just told him that I hadn't seen Amy for a long time and he quickly ran over there"

 **Sonic:** "Wait. What did you say about Amy?

 **Maria:** "Amy said she'd be gone for a little bit but I haven't seen her for a while"

Sonic, worried, ran to where Shadow was going.

 **Sonic:** _"Could Shadow have done something to her?"_

Back to Amy. Amy was walking very carefully over the rocks. The sign wasn't lying. They were slippery. Amy considered going back but she was close so she decided to keep on going. Shadow made it to the rocks. He saw the sign. He then walked forward and knocked over Amy's can. He saw the can and picked it up. He looked at it very closely. Shadow then flashbacked to when Amy had given him a drink

 **Shadow:** "This is Amy's drink but she couldn't be dumb enough to go somewhere dangerous" He then thought about it. "Well it is Amy"

He went closer to the rocks and saw something in the distance. It looked like a person.

 **Shadow:** "That's Amy"

Shadow then, without thinking started following Amy. The rocks were slippery but he was able to still walk very easily. Amy kept on walking and walking. She got to what caught her attention.

 **Amy:** "It's just a piece of glass" (she said sadly) but I could've swore I saw something"

Sonic then reached to where Shadow had been. He saw the sign as well. He looked over at the rocks. They looked dangerous. Back to Shadow. Shadow saw Amy.

 **Shadow:** "Amy!"

Amy heard his voice

 **Amy:** "Shadow?"

She turned and saw him walking towards her.

 **Amy:** "Shadow. What are you doing here?"

She then started walking towards Shadow

 **Shadow:** "Wait"

Amy took one step and slipped.

 **Amy:** "Ah!"

Amy fell straight into the ocean

 **Shadow:** "Amy!"

Sonic heard Amy scream.

 **Sonic:** "Amy"

He called out to her

 **Sonic:** "Amy!"

He had a sick feeling in his stomach

 **Sonic:** "I bet Shadow did something to her" (he said angrily)

Sonic then started walking over the rocks.

The scene switches back to Shadow. Without hesitating Shadow leaped in after her. He hit the water. He opened his eyes and saw Amy sinking. He quickly swam towards her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her next to him. He then swam up towards the surface.

 **Shadow:** "AH!"

He tried swimming back towards the rocks but the waves were two strong. He couldn't hold Amy and swim at the same time. He knew what he had to do

 **Shadow:** "CHAOS CONTROL"

A flash of yellow light engulfed them both. It worked. He was able to successfully teleport them both to safety. Shadow was carrying Amy in his hands bridal style. He looked down at Amy who was still unconscious. Shadow then knelt down on one knee.

 **Shadow:** "Amy, Amy. Are you okay? Amy" (he said while shaking her)

 **Sonic:** "I knew it"

Shadow looked up to see Sonic looking very angry.

 **Shadow:** _"What's he doing here?"_

 **Sonic:** "Let go of her right now"

 **Shadow:** "What's your problem?"

 **Sonic:** "What did you do to her?"

Shadow didn't really feel like it but he couldn't resist. He rose up with Amy still in his arms.

 **Shadow:** "What do you think I did?" (He said with a smirk on his face)

 **Sonic:** "Aargh"

Sonic ran towards Shadow. He was about to hit him when

 **Amy:** "Mmn"

 **Sonic:** "Amy?"

 **Amy:** "Mmn"

Amy slowly opened her eyes.

 **Amy:** "Shadow"

Sonic heard her voice and stopped

 **Shadow:** "Amy"

He lowered her onto the ground. Sonic ran over to her.

 **Sonic:** "Amy are you alright?"

 **Amy:** "Sonic"

 **Sonic:** "Amy what happened? What did Shadow do to you?"

 **Amy:** "I don't remember" (she said while holding her head) "I was walking and then Shadow-"

She looked up and pointed at Shadow

 **Amy:** "Shadow was there. He yelled out to me and I slipped and fell. That's all I remember"

 **Sonic:** "You made her fall?"

 **Amy:** "What? No. It was my fault. I was the one who slipped"

 **Sonic:** "Don't defend him Amy"

Sonic went towards Shadow but Amy stopped him.

 **Amy:** "Sonic! Now is not the time for fighting okay"

Sonic looked at Shadow angrily then looked at Amy

 **Sonic:** "Whatever"

Shadow looked around and noticed the waves getting bigger.

 **Shadow:** "We should leave"

 **Sonic:** "Alright"

Sonic grabbed Amy's hand

 **Sonic:** "Let's go"

 **Shadow:** "You're an idiot"

Sonic quickly turned around.

 **Sonic:** "What?"

 **Shadow:** "It's too dangerous to go back the way we came. It would be safer to use Chaos Control"

Sonic knew he was right but he didn't want to be anywhere near Shadow, let alone teleport with him

 **Sonic:** "I think I know what I'm doing"

He grabbed Amy's hand and started walking. Amy stopped and pulled her hand away.

 **Sonic:** "Amy"

 **Amy:** "Sorry Sonic but I have to agree with Shadow"

 **Sonic:** "What?"

Shadow was surprised that she picked him instead of Sonic and smirked a bit at hearing this

 **Amy:** "I'm sorry but he's right. It's much more safer to use Chaos Control than walk all the way back. I mean you saw what happened to me. You wouldn't want that to happen to me again would you?"

 **Sonic:** "No but"

 **Amy:** "No but's. Shadow could you teleport us please?"

 **Shadow:** "Fine but you're going to have to come closer"

 **Amy:** "Come on Sonic"

Sonic reluctantly walked towards him. Shadow looked at Sonic and Sonic gave him a dirty look.

 **Shadow:** _"I've had enough of him"_

As he and Amy came closer Shadow grabbed Amy, pulled her closer towards him and pushed Sonic away

 **Sonic:** "What are you doing?!"

 **Shadow:** You wanna walk so much. Then go ahead"

 **Amy:** "Shadow wait"

 **Shadow:** "CHAOS"

 **Sonic:** "No you don't"

 **Shadow:** "CONTROL"

Sonic ran towards Shadow and grabbed him

 **Shadow:** "Let go"

It was too late. A yellow flash engulfed all three of them and they teleported. After the flash disappeared Amy was able to open her eyes. Amy saw the Chaos Emerald fly off somewhere and Sonic falling to the ground.

 **Amy:** "SONIC!"

Amy tried to move but noticed that Shadow was still holding her. To make matters worse he was unconscious.

 **Shadow:** "Shadow. SHADOW!"

He wasn't waking up. Amy noticed them falling closer and closer to the ground. She braced herself for the impact

 ***BANG***

* * *

Amy and Shadow are lying unconscious on the ground. Amy slowly opened her eyes.

 **Amy:** "Mmn"

She slowly lifted her head up and shook it while holding it.

 **Amy:** "Where am I?" (She said while her eyesight is still blurry)

She looked over to see Shadow beside her, unconscious.

 **Amy:** *gasp* "Shadow wake up" (She said while shaking him via the shoulder)

Shadow slowly opened his eyes. He lifted his head to see Amy.

 **Amy:** "Shadow are you okay?"

 **Shadow:** "I'm fine." (He said while shaking his head)

 **Amy:** "Good"

She then gave him the biggest slap of his life. He touched his cheek and turned around to face her.

 **Amy:** "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" How could you do that?"

He continued looking at her, shocked. Nobody had ever hit him before like that. Nobody ever had the guts to.

 **Amy:** "Answer me!"

If the circumstances were different Shadow would have told Amy off but he instead didn't say a word. He looked around while moving his hands on grass, searching for something.

 **Amy:** "What are you doing?"

 **Shadow:** "The Chaos Emerald. It isn't here."

 **Amy:** "What?"

 **Shadow:** "Looks like wherever we are, we can't go anywhere without it."

 **Amy:** "Well that's just great. Look at what you did"

 **Shadow:** "Don't blame me. It was his fau-"

 **Amy:** "Don't you dare blame Sonic for this. This is your fault. You're the one pushed Sonic away; you're the one who used Chaos Control. You're the reason we're here" (She was really angrily)

Shadow scoffed, stood up and then started walking away.

 **Amy:** "Where are you going?"

 **Shadow:** "I'm going to look for the Chaos Emerald"

 **Amy:** "How do you know where it is?"

 **Shadow:** "I can sense it"

He started walking away

 **Amy:** "Are you just going to leave me here"

 **Shadow:** "I thought you were mad at me"

 **Amy:** "I am but I can't stay here by myself"

 **Shadow:** "Then hurry up"

 **Amy:** "He's so smug" (she said to herself)

She got up and started walking with Shadow

* * *

 **2 Minutes Later**

They were still walking when Amy remembered something or rather someone

 **Amy:** "Sonic!"

Shadow turned and looked at Amy

 **Amy:** "When we were falling I saw Sonic fly off somewhere. We have to find him"

 **Shadow:** "Sonic is the least of our problems. Our main concern should be to find the Chaos Emerald"

 **Amy:** "How could you say that? It was a long drop. Sonic could be in trouble"

 **Shadow:** "He's not my problem. If you want you go find him"

Amy grabbed his arm

 **Shadow:** "Shadow please". (Amy was near tears)

Seeing her face reminded him of Maria. Even though she was alive now he still remembered her face before he got sent to Earth. Amy had the same face.

 **Shadow:** *sigh* "Ho- How about we look for the Chaos Emerald first then we go look for him"

 **Amy:** "Thank you"

She smiled at him

Shadow blushed but he brushed it off

 **Shadow:** "Come on. I sense the Chaos energy this way"

They started walking when they heard a voice.

 **?:** "Property?"

Amy and Shadow turn around to see a man. He had brown orangey hair and hazel eyes. He had a green jewel atop his head and was wearing a light long sleeved tunic with a black cloak connected by a green and orange jewel. His right arm was blue and mechanical. He also had long pants and knee high laced up boots

 **Shadow:** "What?"

 **?:** "That girl. Who owns her?"

 **Amy:** "Hey! I don't belong to anyone!"

 **?:** "Then it's my lucky day".

His right arm started glowing

Shadow stood in front of Amy

 **Shadow:** "Looks like I was right"

Amy looked at him confused

 **Amy:** "About what?"

 **Shadow:** "The Chaos Control must have teleported us to another dimension". (He whispered to her)

 **Amy:** "Really?"

 **Shadow:** "Look. I don't know what he's talking about, neither do I care but we should just play along (He whispered to her)

 **Amy:** "Bu-"

 **Shadow:** "She's mine"

 **?:** "Really? Prove it"

Shadow stood their trying to think of a reason while not breaking his serious facial expression. Amy tried to think of a reason as well, then she noticed his wristband.

 **Amy:** "Psst. Shadow. Our wristbands. They're the same"

Shadow lifted one of his fists in front of his face

 **Shadow:** "Look. Our wristbands are the same"

It suddenly got quiet. The man looked at Shadow seriously trying to figure out if he's lying. Shadow looks back at him, not breaking face. Amy had a worried face.

 **Amy:** " _I wonder if he'll figure out Shadow's lying?"_

 **?:** "Bha. What bad luck"

The man lifted out his hand to shake Shadow's. Shadow reluctantly shook his hand

 **?:** "Forgive me but you know how we can't waste any chances"

 **Shadow:** "Mmn" (he said absolutely having no idea what he was talking about)

 **?:** "It's a very pretty property"

 **Amy:** "I'm not a property"

Shadow gently nudged her.

 **?:** "Though she doesn't act like a property should"

 **Shadow:** "Yeah she doesn't" (he said while glaring at her seriously)

 **?:** "How would you and your property like to come to my palace"

 **Amy:** "Pfft. Yeah right"

 **Shadow:** "We have plans and we can't"

 **?:** "Oh please I insist" Plus it wouldn't be wise to not accept my offer"

Shadow had a face of realisation.

 **Shadow:** _"He must be someone of power here. It wouldn't be smart to disobey him._ I suppose we have time"

 **Amy:** "What!"

 **?:** "Excellent. Follow me."

The man started walking. Amy looked at Shadow with a ticked off look.

 **Shadow:** "What?"

 **Amy:** "Why did you accept?"

 **Shadow:** "You didn't hear what he said did you?"

 **Amy:** "Huh? What do you mean?"

 **"FLASHBACK"**

 **?:** "Oh please I insist" Plus it wouldn't be wise to not accept my offer"

 **"END FLASHBACK"**

 **Shadow:** "He said it wouldn't be wise to refuse his offer so that must mean he must be someone of power in this world and it wouldn't be smart to confront him"

 **Amy:** "What are you scared off? (She said in a serious tone) You're the "ultimate lifeform" aren't you? (she said with a sarcastic tone)

 **Shadow:** "I doubt he would be alone right now. I bet he has bodyguards somewhere following him and fighting is only going to create more problems. It's simpler and smarter to play along until he lets us leave then we can continue our search for the Chaos Emerald"

 **Amy:** "Fine but I am not being nice to him. He's a jerk"

 **?:** "Are you coming or not?"

 **Shadow:** "Come on"

Shadow and Amy started following the man.

* * *

 **Someplace Else**

Sonic is unconscious on the ground. He slowly opened his eyes.

 **Sonic:** "Oh. What happened?" (He said while shaking and holding his head)

He sat up and noticed that he was in a meadow type place, surrounded by hills, bushes and trees.

 **Sonic:** "Where am I?"

Sonic then remembered what happened

 **Sonic:** "Amy. This is all Shadow's fault"

He banged his fist to the ground

 **Sonic:** "I have to find her. Who knows what Shadow could be doing to her"

* * *

 **Shadow & Amy**

 **?:** "Here we are. My palace."

Shadow and Amy gazed at the palace. The palace did not look very modern. In fact it looked like a castle from medieval times

They walked towards the entrance.

 **Soldier 1:** "State your na-. Oh it's you sir"

The soldier glanced behind the man and saw Shadow and Amy

 **Soldier 2:** "Who are they?" (he said defensively)

 **?:** "Lower your weapons. They are my guests"

 **Soldier 2:** "Sorry sir"

The soldiers lowered their weapons letting them pass. As they walked in one of the soldiers wolf whistled at Amy. Shadow heard this and though he was angered, kept his calm and looked at Amy who was also angered.

 **Shadow:** "Ignore them"

But Amy couldn't. She turned around

 **Amy:** "Who do you think you are?"

The soldiers looked at her and raised their weapons. Shadow quickly grabbed Amy's arm

 **Amy:** "Hey!" (she said angrily)

 **Shadow:** "I told you we're not from here. Just put up with it until we leave" (He whispered angrily to her)

 **Amy:** "That's easy for you to say. You're not the one being gawked at"

 **Shadow:** "What. Do you think it's easy for me to see them looking at you that way?"

Shadow stopped, realising what he just said.

 **Amy:** "What?" (Amy said shocked)

Shadow shook his head.

 **Shadow:** "Nothing. It was nothing" (he said while blushing)

Shadow quickly walked away. Amy stood there for a while in disbelief then proceeded to follow him while keeping her distance.

 **Shadow:** _"I can't believe I just said that"_ (he thought while shaking his head)

 **Amy:** _"Why would Shadow say that?"_

The man then clicked his fingers. A woman quickly showed up, kneeling in front of him.

 **Maid:** "Yes"

 **?:** "I want you to take this lovely lady with you and get her fitted in our best clothing"

 **Maid:** "Yes sir. Ma'am if you would like to follow me"

 **Amy:** "Are you nuts? I'm not going anywhere"

 **Shadow:** "Amy it's just clothes. Don't worry about it. Go with her"

Amy looked at him angrily

 **Amy:** "Can I talk with you _alone_?" (She said in an angry but quiet tone)

Shadow glanced at the man

 **?:** "Fine but make it quick. I'm a very busy man"

 **Amy:** "Perfect" (she said quickly)

Amy then dragged Shadow away.

 **Shadow:** "Hey"

The man looked suspiciously then looked at his soldiers and nodded. They nodded back.

 **Shadow:** "What's wrong?"

 **Amy:** "What's wrong?" First I get called property, then I get whistled at and now you want me to go with a stranger and wear their clothing, and judging on what the maid was wearing, won't be good"

 **Shadow:** "How many times do I have to tell you Amy?. This is not our world. Will you just do what he says?"

 **Amy:** "What's wrong with you?"

 **Shadow:** "What do you mean?"

 **Amy:** "What do I mean? Look at you. You're Shadow. You're one of the strongest people in the world. You defeated Black Doom and lots of other enemies and now your bowing to one man. You're the type of person that doesn't take crap from nobody. Why are you being different now?"

He wanted to tell her but couldn't bring himself to do it

 **Shadow:** "A-"

 **Amy:** "No. (She put her hand in front of his face) You know what. It's fine. I'll go, alright. You clearly know more than me and I should trust in your opinion" (She said with a hesitant and submissive tone)

Shadow, knowing Amy, was surprised that she gave up that quickly and didn't yell at him more. Amy walked away and went towards the maid.

 **Amy:** "I'll go now"

 **Maid:** "Okay, follow me"

Amy walked off with the maid. Amy looked behind her shoulder to see Shadow walking towards the man. As soon as Shadow's eyes locked with hers she quickly looked away. Shadow saw the tears in her eyes.

 **Amy:** *sniff* "Jerk" *sniff*

 **?:** "Is everything okay?"

 **Shadow:** "Yes" (Shadow said feeling like crap)

The guy put his hand on Shadow's shoulder

 **?:** "Properties huh. Always a pain in the a-"

Shadow moved away from him.

 **Shadow:** "You clearly sent Amy away for a reason, not just for clothes. What do you want?"

 **?:** "Of course. How rude of me. If you'll come this way"

The man then walked away. Shadow started following him and then turned around looking at where Amy went.

 **?: "** Something wrong?"

 **Shadow:** "No"

He then followed the man to his room.

* * *

 **The Man's Room**

The man and Shadow reached his room. There were soldiers in front of his door

 **?:** "Lower your weapons"

 **Soldiers:** "Yes sir"

They lowered their weapons letting them pass. Shadow entered his room. The room didn't match the outside. It was rather modern and had a Romanian look to it.

 **?:** "Please have a seat"

The man made a hand gesture, calling his maid to him.

 **Maid:** "Yes sir"

 **?:** "Bring us some wine"

 **Maid:** "Yes"

The maid brought two cups of wine and put them on the coffee table. The man picked one up and took a sip. Shadow picked the other up but didn't take a sip.

 **?:** "Your property is quite peculiar"

Shadow raised his eyebrow

 **?:** "She doesn't behave like a property should. She is childish and rebellious. What do you seen in her?"

 **Shadow:** "She is not usually like that"

 **?:** Really? That's not the impression I got"

 **Shadow:** "She doesn't like other men and always puts up a wall between herself and strangers"

 **?:** "Whatever you say. You are her master"

 **Shadow:** "Mmn"

Shadow was about to take a sip of wine when

 **?:** "Outsider…"

Shadow looked at him

 **?:** "Sell her to me"

 **Shadow:** _"Is he serious?"_

Shadow stood up and put his cup on the table

 **Shadow:** "No deal. Forgive us for the trouble. I'll go get her and we'll leave"

Shadow started walking towards the door. He opened it and the soldiers were there blocking Shadow's path.

 **?:** "Let him pass"

The soldiers lowered their weapons. Shadow started walking away

 **?:** _"He's a liar. Everyone has a price"_

Shadow walked to where Amy was. He was about to open the door when a maid came out.

 **Maid:** "Oh hello sir"

 **Shadow:** "Where is Amy?"

 **Maid:** "She is still getting dressed"

The maid walked away. Shadow knocked on the door three times

 **Shadow:** "Amy are you alright?"

Amy heard Shadow's voice. She was still mad at him.

 **Amy:** "Yeah I'm fine" (she yelled out) Not like you care anyway (she said under her breath) You can come in now"

Shadow opened the door.

 **Shadow:** "Okay look I figured out what going on here. Men buy wo- (He said while opening the door and not paying attention to Amy)

He looked up to see Amy in quite a revealing outfit. She is wearing a long white dress cut off at the sides, white boots and a white headband. All have blue gems on them. She still had her white gloves and gold wristbands. He was blushing a lot. Amy saw him looking.

 **Amy:** "What are you looking at?" (She said in an angry tone)

 **Shadow: "** Wha- what are you wearing?" (He said while still blushing and looking away)

 **Amy:** "Oh you like it?" (She says in a sarcastic manner) IT'S THE CLOTHES THEY GAVE ME!

 **Shadow:** "Stop complaining. It's not that bad"

 **Amy:** "Are you serious?" You're the one who said _"Don't worry it's just clothes. It's nothing"_ Well now look what I have to walk around in"

Shadow was still blushing and gulping. Amy noticed

 **Amy:** "Keep on staring and I'll knock you all the way back to Earth, got it"

Shadow shook his head

 **Shadow:** "Okay look I've figured it out. In this world girls are sold as merchandise and men own them".

 **Amy:** "How do you know that?"

 **Shadow:** "That guy asked me to sell you to him"

 **Amy:** "Oh he did, did he then I'm going to have a little word with him"

Amy stared walking towards the door but Shadow grabbed her arm

 **Shadow:** "Don't. Let's just leave"

Amy pulled her arm away from Shadow

 **Amy:** "Fine"

Amy and Shadow start walking towards the exit until they heard a familiar voice

 **?:** "Leaving so soon?"

Shadow grabbed Amy and put her behind him

 **Shadow:** "Yes"

Shadow noticed two soldiers blocking the exit and slowly creeping up behind him

 **?:** "Well you see I'm afraid I can't allow that"

Amy noticed the soldiers sneaking up from behind and turned around standing in a fighting stance.

 **?:** "Do you think I'm stupid! I know you're not from here and the girl isn't yours!"

One of the soldiers charged for Shadow. Shadow stopped the guard's fist by grabbing it

 **Soldier:** "Nngh"

 **Shadow:** "Pathetic"

Shadow punched the guard in the face

 **?:** "You fool. The only reason I brought you to my palace was to get the girl"

 **Amy:** "Well if that's it. (She said with a smirk on her face) COME AND GET ME!"

Amy threw a punch towards the man but he caught her arm.

 **?:** "A pink-haired girl is a very unique possession in my world"

Amy looked at him with a very angry expression.

 **Amy:** "For the last time, I AM NOT A PROPERTY"

Amy jumped and kicked him square in the face. He was knocked back a bit but recovered. He wiped his mouth

 **?:** Pink and a rebel…

Amy had a worried face

 **?: "** I like that very much **"**

He grabbed Amy's arm and twisted it behind her back

 **Amy:** "AH!"

Shadow heard Amy's scream and turned around. The man brought Amy closer to him and smelt her

 **?:** "You smell just like a flower. A rose"

 **Amy:** "Alright that is it!"

Amy summoned her hammer and hit him straight in the face, sending him flying. Shadow stood next to Amy.

 **Shadow:** "Impressive"

Amy turned and smiled back

 **Amy:** "Thanks"

From behind the man got up from being hit

 **?: "** You will learn…"

Shadow saw the man get up

 **Shadow:** "Amy!"

 **Amy:** "OH!"

The man raised his right arm

 **?:** "to BEHAVE **"**

The man targeted Amy with the device on his arm, sending a beam towards her. Amy, scared, tried to block herself from the oncoming attack. The beam got closer. Amy braced herself but she didn't feel it hit her. She opened her eyes to see Shadow standing in front of her.

 **Amy:** "Shadow!"

Shadow blocked the attack and batted it away like it was nothing.

 **Shadow:** "Are you okay?"

Amy stood there, still not believing what happened

 **Amy:** "Ye- Yeah. I'm fine"

 **Shadow:** "Good"

 **?:** "Grr"

Shadow stared at the man

 **Shadow:** "You. We're going to leave now and if you are smart you wouldn't try to follow us"

Amy then picked up Amy bridal style and ran away

The man looked on, watching him run away

* * *

 **Someplace Else**

Shadow was still running with Amy. He spotted a nice spot to stop. He stopped and put Amy down

 **Shadow:** "This seems like a safe place"

He looked at Amy

 **Shadow:** "Are you alright?"

Amy was still blushing from before

 **Amy:** "Ye-Yes. I'm fine. What abou-"

 **Shadow:** "Good"

Shadow looked at Amy for a second then fainted on top of her.

 **Amy:** "Shadow!"

She grabbed him by the shoulders and lowered him on her lap.

 **Amy:** "Shadow! Get up. Come on. (She said near tears)

She turned him around so he was on his back

 **Amy:** "Shadow"

* * *

 **Later**

Shadow was lying on the ground resting, still unconscious. Amy was sitting up looking at him

 **Amy:** "Get better Shadow". (She said while smiling at him). Looks like until he wakes up I'm going to have keep watch".

 **Several Minutes Later**

Amy started to get tired. She was trying to keep herself awake

 **Amy:** "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I'm so tired"

Amy tried her hardest but she couldn't keep her eyes open. Her eyes closed and she fell next to Shadow

* * *

 **Later**

Shadow slowly opened his eyes.

 **Shadow:** "Ah. My head"

He turned over to see Amy sleeping next to him

 **Shadow:** "Amy?"

Shadow then sat up and looked around him. It was really late. The sun was setting.

 **Shadow:** "I wonder how long I was out for"

He looked down at Amy.

 **Shadow:** "I hate to do this but we haven't got time for lying around"

He shook Amy by the shoulder

 **Shadow:** "Amy. Amy. Come on wake up"

 **Amy:** "Mmn"

 **Shadow:** "Amy"

 **Amy:** "Mmn. Five more minutes"

 **Shadow:** *sigh* "Amy"

Amy slowly opened her eyes to see Shadow

 **Amy:** "Shadow? (she said still tired) SHADOW!

She got up and quickly and hugged him

 **Amy:** "You're okay"

Shadow didn't hug back. He just stayed still, surprised by her sudden action. Amy realised what she was doing and quickly pulled away.

 **Amy:** "Sorry" (she said while blushing and putting her hair behind her ear)

Shadow looked at her blushing.

 **Amy:** "So, you're okay"

Shadow came back to reality.

 **Shadow:** "Ye- yeah. Why shouldn't I be?"

 **Amy:** "What do you mean? You fainted"

 **Shadow:** "I did?"

 **Amy:** "Yeah"

 **Shadow:** "Oh"

 **Amy:** "Gonna tell me why"

Shadow knew but he didn't want to tell her.

 **Shadow:** "I don't know"

 **Amy:** "Mmph. Yeah right" (she said under her breath)

 **Amy:** "So. How are you feeling?"

 **Shadow:** "I'm fine"

 **Amy:** "I'm happy you're okay"

Shadow blushed a bit at this smiled but then a sad look swept over her face

 **Amy:** "Sorry"

Shadow looked puzzled

 **Shadow:** "For what?"

 **Amy:** "I tried to stay awake so I could keep watch while you were unconscious but I fell asleep"

 **Shadow:** "So?"

Amy looked at him puzzled

 **Shadow:** "You fell asleep. You were tired. It's nothing to be sorry about"

 **Amy:** "Yeah but what if that guy found us and kidnapped us. It would've been my fault because I was asleep"

 **Shadow:** "Well it wouldn't have mattered if you were awake anyway. You wouldn't have been able to take them all on"

Amy looked at him angrily

 **Amy:** "What do you mean by that?"

Shadow looked at her, not understanding why she was mad

 **Shadow:** "I mean that you wouldn't have been strong enough to take him and his soldiers"

 **Amy:** "And how do you know that? I handled myself pretty good back at the palace"

 **Shadow:** "Not really. I mean you were complaining and yelling most of the time and when that guy attacked you I had to step in and defend you"

 **Amy:** "Well I only "complained" most of the time because I wasn't exactly treated with respect aand I didn't ask you to defend me" (She said while yelling)

 **Shadow:** "Would you have rather I didn't"

 **Amy:** "No but I could've helped myself"

Shadow started to get annoyed

 **Shadow:** "Fine. Then next time I won't help you"

Amy had enough. She stood up

 **Amy:** "You're a jerk. I don't know what Maria sees in you"

Shadow was visibly shocked by this remark. Amy started walking away

 **Shadow:** "Where are you going?"

 **Amy:** "I'm going to look for the Chaos Emerald all by myself since I seem to be a bother to you"

 **Shadow:** "That's stupid. You can't even sense it"

 **Amy:** "I don't care. (She said while throwing her arms up in the air) It's better than hanging around with you"

 **Shadow:** *sigh*

Shadow rolled his eyes

 **Shadow:** "Amy. Amy wait"

Amy ignored him and kept on walking.

 **Shadow:** *sigh*. "Maybe what I said was insensitive"

Shadow got up and ran after Amy. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm

 **Shadow:** "Amy wait"

Amy turned around and looked at him

 **Amy:** "What?"

 **Shadow:** "So- Sorry. I realised what I said might have come off as rude"

 **Amy:** "Might?" (she said while crossing her arms)

 **Shadow:** "Okay. Did. I didn't mean to say you were weak"

 **Amy:** "Then what did you mean?"

 **Shadow:** "I meant that after what happened last time, that guy maybe would've got the upper hand on you like he did before. Who knows what would've happened if that blast hit you"

 **Amy:** "Well I guess you're right. I accept your apology (she said in a smug tone) I think that's the first time I've actually heard you apologise" (she said in a teasing manner)

Shadow blushed a bit

 **Shadow:** "Yeah well don't get used to it. I only said it because I realised I was wrong (he said while crossing his arms)

 **Amy:** "Wowww! Two for two. I'm starting to think this dimension is messing with your head"

 **Shadow:** "Well it's messing with something" (he said under his breath)

 **Amy:** "What?"

 **Shadow:** "Nothing. Come on lets go. We still have a Chaos Emerald to find"

 **Amy:** "Onward to adventure"

Shadow looked at Amy with a weird look

 **Amy:** "What?"

 **Shadow:** "Really?"

 **Amy:** "To daggy?"

 **Shadow:** "Yeah"

 **Amy:** "Then what do you suggest?"

 **Shadow:** "Why are you asking me?"

 **Amy:** "Well you think mine's daggy so let's see if you can come up with one"

 **Shadow:** "I'll think I'll pass"

 **Amy:** "No come on. I want to hear it"

Amy and Shadow continue arguing about it while walking into the sunset.

* * *

 **I KNOW THAT CHAPTER WENT A BIT SLOW BUT I PROMISE 2-8 ARE MUCH BETTER**

 **ALSO SORRY IF I TRANSLATED ANYTHING WRONG. I'VE READ THROUGH THE ORIGINAL COMIC MANY TIMES TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY BUT WITH SOME PARTS IT WAS STILL CONFUSING. SO I APOLOGIZE IF I GOT ANY OF THE ORGINAL DIALOGUE WRONG**


	3. Chapter 2

**Just Shad** **amy Chapter 2**

 **STOP! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE "JUST SHADAMY BACKSTORY" DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER. IT IS NECCESARY FOR TO READ THE BACKSTORY SO YOU CAN UNDERSTAND THIS STORY BETTER.**

* * *

 **With Sonic  
**

Sonic was walking along still looking for Amy when he heard a sound.

 **?:** "KYAA!"

Sonic ran to where he heard the sound. He saw a girl trapped in a bear trap. He quickly ran over to her.

 **Sonic:** "Hey are you okay?. Let me help you" he said while reaching his arm out

She smacked his hand away

 **?:** "Get away from me MAN! Don't you dare touch me"

 **Sonic:** "Hey come on. I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help"

 **?:** "LIAR! Go away"

Sonic smiled and extended his hand again

 **Sonic:** "Come on. Don't be stubborn"

The girl looked up at Sonic with a surprised face. She reluctantly took his hand

* * *

 **Shadow & Amy**

Shadow and Amy were walking when they spotted a city.

 **Shadow:** "A city"

 **Amy:** "Are we going to go there Shadow?"

 **Shadow:** "Let me try and find the chaos energy first"

Shadow closed his eyes and crossed his arms. Amy, out of boredom, decided to look around. She was admiring the trees, plants and flowers around her when a man suddenly jumped in front of her.

 **?:** "We'll what do we have here" he said while swinging a chain he had in his hand around

Amy backed up

 **Amy:** "Shadow!"

 **Shadow:** "It's only been a minute. Will you just be patient?"

The man grabbed Amy and pulled her towards Shadow

 **Amy:** "He-hey. Let me go!"

Shadow heard this and turned around

 **?:** "I suppose she is yours sir?"

Shadow saw the man holding Amy. Amy was trying frantically to pull away

 **Amy:** "Let me go"

Shadow sighed

 **Shadow:** "Yes she's mine"

 **?:** "Sir, I'm a city cop and I have to remind you that you can't travel around without having your property with you at all times"

The man then connected a chain to Shadow and Amy's wristbands

 **City cop:** "Make sure she doesn't get away again"

The cop walked away. Shadow both looked at chain connecting them both

 **Shadow:** "What is wrong with these people?"

 **Amy:** "This is so degrading"

 **Shadow:** "Let's go"

Shadow then started walking away but was stopped. He turned around to see Amy standing still

 **Shadow:** "Amy"

 **Amy:** "No. This is where I draw the line. I can take being gawked at, I can take wearing these clothes but there is no way I am going anywhere like this"

Amy crossed her arms, standing her ground. There was no way she was moving

Shadow face palmed

 **Shadow:** "Will you stop being so difficult? You are so unbelievable"

 **Amy:** "Me unbelievable. Look who's talking"

 **Shadow:** "What do you mean?"

 **Amy:** "What do I mean? Let's see. First we get teleported here because of your stupid rivalry with Sonic and then instead of standing up for yourself, you starting orders from some random guy who tries to kill you. And now you are still following orders. I don't know about you but that isn't the Shadow I know"

 **Shadow:** "What do you mean _the Shadow you know_? You don't even know me at all. We only talked twice before we got sent to Earth and after that most of your time was spent trying to impress that idiot"

 **Amy:** "Yeah well I still noticed you sometimes"

Shadow looked at her with a surprised look. Amy looked at him. She was embarrassed to say the next part

 **Amy:** "You know. I saw you fighting sometimes. I noticed you talking sometimes and Sonic and Rouge say stuff about you. Basically what I understand is that you are tough and strong and you don't let anyone push you around"

She was looking away and blushing. Shadow was surprised that she even noticed him. After all, she was always following Sonic around. Why would she care about him?

 **Shadow:** "Listen okay"

Amy turned around

 **Shadow:** "The reason why I'm acting like this is because I don't want to draw attention"

Amy looked at him with a puzzled look

 **Shadow:** "You may not have noticed it but wherever we are it makes us weaker"

Amy had a shocked expression on her face

 **Shadow:** "I noticed it when we were walking around. I felt weaker and if I was at my regular strength I could've wiped out that guy and his soldiers easily but I couldn't"

Amy's face turned sad. She felt bad for being angry at him

 **Shadow:** "Not only that but Sonic must be weaker and slower as well"

Amy had a shocked expression

 **Amy:** "Do you think he's alright?"

 **Shadow:** "Who knows but if we survived that fall there is a good chance that he did to"

 **Amy:** "So-sorry for being mad at you" she said while blushing embarrassedly

 **Shadow:** " _I'm surprised that she is even apologizing considering-"_

 **Amy:** "Buut"

 **Shadow:** " _There it is"_

 **Amy:** "It's your fault that you didn't tell me earlier"

 **Shadow:** "Yeah well I don't like admitting when I'm weak. I thought you said you knew me"

Amy crossed her arms while smirking

 **Amy:** "Touché"

 **Shadow:** "Can we go now?"

 **Amy:** "Do you think that little heartfelt speech makes everything alright? I'm still not going"

She crossed her arms. Shadow really did not feel like arguing. He then came up with an idea

 **Shadow:** "What if you walk in front of me? Then you won't look like a slave"

 **Amy:** "Mmn. That… does sound better"

 **Shadow:** "Well come on already"

 **Amy:** "Hmph"

Amy started walking in front of Shadow. Shadow walked for a bit then stopped in his tracks

 **Shadow:** " _How does anyone put up with her_? _How do I put up with her_?"

Amy stopped as well. She turned around to see Shadow just standing there

 **Amy:** "Hey"

Shadow was brought back to reality by Amy tugging the chain

 **Amy:** "Now who's being difficult?" she said in a cheeky manner while smiling

Shadow then started walking. Amy and Shadow kept walking until they arrived at the city.

 **Shadow:** "Here we are"

 **Amy:** "I just hope that we don't meet any more crazy guys here"

 **Shadow:** "Amy"

 **Amy:** "Hmm"

 **Shadow:** "I know you want to walk in front of me but it would be safer if you stayed by my side"

 **Amy:** "What? Don't think I can take care of myself" she said in a teasing manner

 **Shadow:** "Considering what happened at the palace, not alone"

 **Amy:** *sigh* "Fine"

They began walking through the city. Nearly everybody was staring at them

 **Amy:** "What are they looking at?" she said ticked off

 **Shadow:** "Just be patient. We're close"

They continued walking until Shadow stopped. He found the source of the energy. Amy continued walking and didn't notice Shadow stop. She stopped when the chain yanked her. She turned around to see Shadow standing still. She walked up to him.

 **Amy:** "What's wrong?"

 **Shadow:** "I found the source of the energy"

Amy looked up at the sign

 **Amy:** "A jewellery store?" Well I suppose that is fitting"

Shadow and Amy entered the store. Amy was mesmerized by all the jewellery. It was beautiful.

 **Amy:** "Wow. Rouge is going to be so jealous when I tell her what happened. She's going to wish she was here"

 **Shadow:** "If Rouge was here the alarm would be going off right now"

Amy laughed. Shadow smiled slightly back.

 **Amy:** " _Is he actually smiling?"_

Shadow then started walking around the store, trying to locate the energy. Amy was walking around looking at all the jewellery.

 **Amy:** "Wow, oh look at this, so pretty"

 **Shadow:** " _It's weird. All these jewels expel a similar energy to the Chaos Emeralds_ "

Amy was going around the store so much that she didn't notice that she tied up Shadow by accident

 **Shadow:** "Amy"

Amy turned around and saw Shadow tied up

 **Amy:** "Oh. Hehe. Sorry"

She quickly untied him

* * *

 **With Sonic**

Sonic had helped the girl and she explained to him where he was and what was going on

 **?:** "And that's what's happening. Earl's power controls us. He has that jewel. If we destroy it, then men and women will finally be the same"

 **Sonic:** " _I hope Amy's okay_ "

 **?:** "People say he's really angry and trying to find a girl that ran away from him. It's strange. I remember hearing something about a pink… Yes a pink-haired girl. I've never heard of anyone having that colour before"

 **Sonic:** "AMY!"

 **?:** "Do you know her?"

 **Sonic:** "Yes. She's one of the people I am looking for" _If she's in trouble I will make Shadow pay_ "

* * *

 **Shadow & Amy**

Shadow and Amy are still in the jewellery store. Amy is still looking at the jewels and Shadow is talking to the shopkeeper, trying to get some information about the Chaos Emerald

Amy was looking around when a certain jewel caught her eye. It was a ring in the shape of a butterfly

 **Amy:** "This is so pretty"

 **Shopkeeper:** "No I've never seen anything like that before"

 **Shadow:** "I see"

Shadow looked at the man. His hand was shaking and he was sweating. He was very nervous

 **Shadow:** " _What's he so nervous about?"_

During this talk, Amy had taken the jewel she liked and put it on her finger

 **Will:** "Give up now!"

Shadow turned around to see a guy coming towards him, ready to punch him. Shadow kicked him. He quickly got Amy and put her behind him. As the man fell a poster floated from him into Shadow's hand. He grabbed it and read it.

 **Shadow:** "This is ridiculous"

 **Amy:** "What is it?"

Shadow handed Amy the poster

 **Amy:** "A reward? For me?"

Shadow then noticed something flying towards them both

 **Shadow:** "GET DOWN!"

 **Amy:** "Huh?"

Shadow grabbed Amy and put her close to him, protecting her from the attack. The smoke cleared and Amy saw Shadow. He looked really badly hurt

 **Amy:** "Shadow!"

 **Shadow:** "Just stay behind me"

 **Man 1:** "Haha. I didn't believe the announcement at first but look, a pink-haired girl. A sweet possession eh?"

Amy was still behind Shadow. She became scared.

 **Shadow:** "Stay away from her!"

 **Man 2:** "Maybe we should try her out first. You know. To see if she is as sweet as she looks"

 **Shadow:** "Scum"

 **Will:** "Get rid of the guy. Get rid of him and the girl will be easy picking"

All three of them started punching and kicking Shadow. All Amy could do was watch in horror as Shadow was beaten. The last punch sent Shadow flying into the side of the counter. Amy ran to his side.

 **Amy:** "Shadow! Are you okay?" Amy was crying

Shadow looked at her. He saw Maria's face again. Shadow grabbed her arm

 **Shadow:** "Amy… Stay behind me"

Amy looked at him surprised

The men slowly closed in. Shadow closed his eyes bracing himself.

 **Amy:** "Stoooopp"

Shadow opened his eyes to see Amy standing in front of him. He was surprised

 **Man 1:** "Well well. What do we have here?"

Amy was standing in front of Shadow with her hands out in front

 **Amy:** "I won't let you hurt him"

Shadow was in awe.

 **Man 2:** "Yeah and what can you do about it?"

 **Amy:** "Not much but if you hurt me your king will be mad"

 **Man 1:** "Damn she's right"

A few seconds passed of silence. Amy thought she had the upper hand

 **Will:** "Cowards. I won't let some girl boss me around"

Will started walking closer to Amy. Amy backed up, not knowing what to do. As she was backing up, Shadow noticed she had one of the jewels on her fingers. He grabbed her hand.

 **Amy:** "Shadow"

Shadow and Amy started glowing

 **Will:** "What's going on"

 **Man 2:** "They're vanishing"

 **Shadow:** "CHAOS CONTROL"

A yellow light engulfed Shadow and Amy and they disappeared.

Amy and Shadow were transported someplace else. They were both lying on the ground. Shadow was able to sit up

 **Amy:** "Mmn"

Amy tried to sit up

 **Shadow:** "Take it easy"

Amy forced herself up. She was holding her head

 **Shadow:** "This stone…"

Amy looked up at him

 **Shadow:** "It worked almost as a Chaos Emerald. Too bad it can't take us back to Earth"

Amy took a proper look at Shadow and saw that he was really badly hurt. His mouth was bleeding, and he had bruises.

 **Amy:** "Shadow look at you"

 **Shadow:** "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine"

Amy put both her hands on one of Shadow's. He looked at his hand than her. He was blushing a bit.

 **Amy:** "How could you be that stupid?. What were you thinking?"

Shadow was looking at her in amazement that she actually asked that question

 **Shadow:** " I was trying to protect you"

Amy shook her head.

 **Amy:** "It doesn't matter about me"

Shadow was shocked to hear this. She took her hands off Shadow's

 **Amy:** "How do you think it makes me feel that you got yourself hurt for me?"

Amy then turned around and ripped the bottom of the back of her dress and handed it to him

 **Amy:** "Here"

Shadow looked at her, surprised

 **Amy:** "Take it"

 **Shadow:** "I'm not taking it. You didn't have to do that"

 **Amy:** "Shadow take it, otherwise I swear I will wipe you myself"

Shadow reluctantly took the cloth

 **Shadow:** "Thanks"

Amy smiled back

 **Amy:** " You're welcome"

While wiping himself, Amy hugged him from behind. Shadow noticed and blushed furiously.

 **Amy:** "Thank you, for protecting me. Even though it was stupid, it was a sweet thing to do"

Shadow continued looking at her blushing. She stopped hugging him

 **Amy:** "You know. If you were this way with other people you might have more friends"

Shadow turned his head the other way

 **Shadow:** "Hmph. I don't need friends"

Amy smiled. She put her hand on his shoulder. Shadow turned his head back around and looked at Amy's hand.

 **Amy:** "Let people see the Shadow I see"

She then got her hand off Shadow's shoulder and walked away as far as the chain would let her and sat down. Shadow just stared at her, than the cloth in his hand.

 **Shadow:** " _The Shadow she sees?_ What does she see?" he said while clenching the cloth in his hand

* * *

 **With Sonic**

Sonic reached the city that Shadow and Amy were in a few minutes ago. He overheard two guys yelling

 **?:** "You let them escape?!"

 **Will:** "It wasn't my fault. We had the pink girl but then she vanished"

 **Sonic:** " _Amy"_

 **?:** "What do you mean vanished?"

 **Will:** "It was the black guy's fault"

 **Sonic:** " _Shadow"_

 **Will:** "We should have hit him harder. That property is worth a lot. Next time we should break the chain"

 **Sonic:** " _Property? Chain? What!?"_

Sonic was very confused. What was going on in this crazy world?

* * *

 **Shadow & Amy**

Shadow was able to clean himself up. Amy asked him if he could come closer so she could get an apple from a tree. She was starving

 **Amy:** "Sorry if this is annoying you Shadow" she called down from above. "I'm just really hungry"

Amy was about to grab an apple when a bird suddenly emerged from the tree

 **Amy:** "No. Stop it. Calm down"

Shadow stood up and looked up. He saw the tree rustling. Amy then fell from the tree and landed right of on top of him.

 ***Thump***

Amy slowly lifted her head up.

 **Amy:** "Mmn. Shadow. Shadow!"

She quickly sat up. Shadow opened his eyes slowly to see Amy on top of him

 **Amy:** "I'm so sorry Shadow. Are you okay?"

Shadow just kept staring at Amy. He was lost in his own little world again. Amy defending him and her words just kept circulating through his head. Amy was about to say something when she noticed the apple on top of Shadow's head. Shadow noticed it to. The bird from before than swooped down and took it. Amy couldn't help but laugh.

 **Amy:** "Ha, ha ,ha, ha, ha. I'm sorry but it's too funny" she said while still laughing.

Shadow was just staring at her, blushing. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden gust of wind.

 **Amy:** "Wow" she said quietly

While the wind was blowing around them, butterflies started swarming around them too.

 **Amy:** "Wow. This is beautiful. Huh. Cool"

Shadow looked at her.

 **Shadow:** " _What's wrong with me_. _Why can't I shake these feelings_. _I feel like kissing her again_. _But I can't_. _Every time we do we just end up feeling guilty. Why can't I control these feelings?"_

He stared at her again. She was smiling at him

 **Shadow:** " _But I-"_

Shadow started pushing himself up towards Amy. Amy saw him doing this. She knew what he was going to do. He got very close before Amy said something

 **Amy:** "Shadow"

Shadow opened his eyes. His eyes were now looking directly into hers. They both wanted the same thing but they both knew it would just lead to heartache again. She wanted to push him away so bad but couldn't bring herself to. Her hands were now resting on his chest. Shadow put one of his hands around Amy's back and pulled her in for a kiss. Shadow had already made up his mind but Amy still had time. She didn't refuse.

 **Amy:** " _I'm sorry Sonic_ "

Their lips finally connected. Instant ecstasy filled Amy's heart. Even though she felt extremely bad, she couldn't help but love being in Shadow's arms. It made her feel safe and loved. Shadow brought Amy closer to him. He cared about Maria so much, but even he wasn't strong enough to resist his own heart. Shadow extended his other hand to Amy's cheek and put his fingers through the tips of her hair. When he did this, it gave her shivers. Amy grabbed Shadow's black jacket and brought him closer. It had been a minute before Amy decided to pull away. It was always hard for them after they kissed. They never knew what to say to each other. All they could do was stare at each other, blushing. Amy finally plucked up the courage and stood up.

 **Amy:** "Shadow" she said while blushing

He looked up at her blushing

 **Amy:** "W-we got more important stuff to worry about than what just happened. Let's just forget it like we always do"

She turned her head away blushing. Shadow new forgetting was the right thing to do. They had to focus.

 **Shadow:** "You're right"

He then stood up

 **Shadow:** "Let's keep going"

 **Amy:** "Okay"

* * *

 **THAT WAS THE FIRST KISS SCENE I EVER WROTE. I HOPE I DID GOOD. WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

 **ALSO SORRY IF I TRANSLATED ANYTHING WRONG. I'VE READ THROUGH THE ORIGINAL COMIC MANY TIMES TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY BUT WITH SOME PARTS IT WAS STILL CONFUSING. SO I APOLOGIZE IF I GOT ANY OF THE ORGINAL DIALOGUE WRONG**


	4. Chapter 3

**Just Shadamy Chapter 3**

 **STOP! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE "JUST SHADAMY BACKSTORY" DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER. IT IS NECCESARY FOR TO READ THE BACKSTORY SO YOU CAN UNDERSTAND THIS STORY BETTER.**

* * *

Shadow and Amy were still walking, trying to find the Chaos Emerald. Amy was staying as far as she could behind Shadow.

 **Amy:** " _Not even, not even one day and we couldn't keep our hands of each other. What's wrong with me? I'm finally with Sonic. I've dreamed of this moment forever and now I'm ruining it. *sigh* If Sonic ever found out no amount of sacrifices could make him forgive me"_

Her thoughts were suddenly stopped by the sound of her yawning. Shadow heard this and turned around

 **Shadow:** "Are you getting tired?"

 **Amy:** "A bit but don't worry about it. Finding the Chaos Emerald is more important"

Shadow walked closer to her and grabbed her shoulders. She instantly blushed

 **Shadow:** "No. No its not"

Amy was surprised

 **Shadow:** "We'll continue our search tomorrow. Let's just find a place to rest for the night"

 **Amy:** "Shadow you don't have to do that for me. We should focus on the Chaos Emerald."

 **Shadow:** "The Chaos Emerald can wait"

Amy blushed so much. She was in awe

Shadow let go off her shoulders and turned around, surveying his surroundings

 **Amy:** " _Why_? _Why does he care so much for my wellbeing_? _I thought getting home would be more important to him_ "

 **Shadow:** "Amy we should jump up to see the surroundings. Amy, are you listening?"

 **Amy:** " _Is it because we kissed_? _Did it change something in him_?"

 **Shadow:** "Amy, come on. It's getting dark"

 **Amy:** " _Why would it_? _He loves Maria but maybe us kissing has made him nicer and compassionate_ "

Shadow was getting annoyed now

 **Shadow:** "Ok. Don't blame me if I don't ask your permission"

Shadow grabbed her and brought her closer to him. Amy was surprised by this.

 **Amy:** "What the?"

He flew into the air using his hover shoes. Shadow started looking around. Amy looked up at him, blushing.

 **Shadow:** "There's a place with no trees close"

He then started lowering himself down with Amy still in his arms. What he didn't notice was that part of the chain was attached to his hair so when Amy pulled away from him…

 ***Rip***

 **Shadow:** "Ouch"

Amy turned around to see Shadow holding his head in pain

 **Amy:** "Are you okay Shadow?"

 **Shadow:** "No you ripped my hair when you got off me"

 **Amy:** "Well I didn't mean to. Besides it's your fault. What were you thinking grabbing me like that?"

 **Shadow:** "Well I had no choice. You weren't listening to me! What was I supposed to do with you still chained to me!?" He yelled loudly

 **Amy:** "Well I don't like any better than you do!" she yelled back

 **Shadow:** "Then break it!"

 **Amy:** "My pleasure"

Amy summoned her hammer but when she tried to lift it, it fell to the ground.

 **Amy:** "Kya!"

The hammer was too heavy for her to lift

 **Amy:** "Come on. Grr. Mph"

Shadow shook his head.

 **Shadow:** "I told you…"

Amy stopped and looked at him

 **Shadow:** "We don't have the same strength as on Earth"

He walked over and lent over her shoulder, grabbing the hammer for her. She blushed as he did this.

 **Shadow:** "Let me do it"

He grabbed the hammer and lifted it into the air.

 **Shadow:** "Let's destroy this"

He slammed the chained as hard as he could. As the smoke cleared he saw the chain was still intact. He picked it up.

 **Shadow:** "Not a scratch"

 **Amy:** *gasp*

 **Shadow:** "I guess we'll be like this for a while"

 **Amy:** "I suppose so. Oh well, at least it can't get any worse" she said smiling

 ***THUNDER*** It started raining

* * *

 **With Sonic**

 ***THUNDER***

 **Sonic:** "Oh great. Just what I needed" *sigh*. Drats, I lost the trail of the chaos energy. Stupid Shadow, it's been nothing but trouble ever since I got here. I'm gonna make him pay" he said while shaking his fist

* * *

 **Shadow & Amy**

Shadow and Amy were now running through the rain. Amy stopped. She was shivering.

 **Shadow:** "Are you okay?"

 **Amy:** "Yeah I'll be fine. Just let me warm myself up ( _with her powers she can heat herself up_ )

Amy tried to use her powers to heat herself up but it wasn't working

 **Amy:** "Why isn't it working? Come on"

 **Shadow:** "Give it up"

Amy looked at him

 **Shadow:** "Because this place takes away our abilities, your heating ability is only working at half-capacity"

 **Amy:** "You're kidding. *brrrrr* I'm freezing"

Shadow took of his jacket and threw it at her. Amy opened her eyes to see his jacket in her hands

 **Amy:** "Shadow I-"

 **Shadow:** "No"

Amy looked at him with a surprised look

 **Shadow:** "I won't take no for an answer. Just take it" he said blushing a bit

He started walking away. Amy put the jumper around herself

 **Amy:** "Shadow"

 **Shadow:** "What?"

 **Amy:** "Thank you"

Shadow brushed it off

 **Shadow:** "Just come on"

Amy was a bit shocked at his response

 **Amy:** "Hm. _Just when I thought he was changing a bit"_

Amy and Shadow kept on running until they saw a cabin

 **Amy:** "Finally"

They quickly ran inside.

 **Amy:** *huff* *huff* "Finally a place to rest"

 **Shadow:** "Don't get to comfortable. There might be people living here. We should look around first"

Shadow and Amy started walking around

 **Amy:** "Hello is anybody here?" Amy yelled out

 **Shadow:** "I don't think anybody is here. It looks abandoned"

Shadow kept walking until he saw a room. He looked inside and saw bones, human bones

 **Shadow:** "Just what I thought"

Amy came and looked from behind his shoulder

 **Shadow:** "Something attacked the owner of this house"

A look of nervousness swept over Amy's face

 **Amy:** "What? D-Do you think it will come back?" she said nervously

 **Shadow:** "Don't tell me the "Guardian of the Phoenix Flame" is scared" he said cheekily

 **Amy:** "No! It's just creepy that's all"

 ***THUNDER***

Shadow heard this and said

 **Shadow:** "Would you rather we went back outside?" he said while pointing is thumb at the door

 **Amy:** "Good point"

 **Shadow:** "Come on"

 **Amy:** "Huh?"

Shadow started walking towards a room. It was a bedroom.

 **Shadow:** "Just stay near the dresser"

Amy was really confused

 **Amy:** "Um. Okay. _What's he up to_?"

Amy leaned against the dresser. She saw Shadow looking through the cupboard. He emerged after a few minutes with clothes in his hands. He walked over to Amy

 **Shadow:** "I found some dry clothes. You should put them on"

 **Amy:** "Thanks"

Amy got one of the shirts and was about to put them over her dress when

 **Shadow:** "It would work better if you changed" he said blushing

Amy blushed furiously

 **Amy:** "With you here"

Shadow quickly turned around and sat on the floor

 **Shadow:** "I'm not going to look. Just make it quick"

Amy hesitated for a moment. She looked at Shadow who was still turned around.

 **Amy:** "If you turn around I'm gonna slap you" she said in a playful manner

 **Shadow:** "Just hurry up already"

Amy started changing.

 **Amy:** "This is so embarrassing" she said blushing

Amy was able to get half the shirt on but the other half was blocked by the chain

 **Amy:** " _Oh no. The chain won't let me change_ " she thought blushing to herself

She looked over at Shadow

 **Amy:** " _I cannot believe I'm about to do this_. Shadow…"

 **Shadow:** "What?"

 **Amy:** "The ch-the chain won't let me change… I need your help" she said blushing

Shadow blushed furiously. He slowly turned around, stood up and looked at Amy

 **Amy:** "Are you going to help me or just stare?"

Shadow shook his head and went towards her. Shadow helped her get the chain through while looking away, still blushing

 **Shadow:** "I'm gonna rip this side, okay"

 **Amy:** "Okay" Amy said still blushing

 **Shadow:** "Now you can put your arm through"

 **Amy:** "Thanks" *Achoo*

 **Shadow:** "Are you getting sick?"

 **Amy:** "No. I'm fine. It was just one sneeze. I'll be okay"

Shadow got a blanket off the bed and put it on her

 **Amy:** "Huh?"

 **Shadow:** "You should warm yourself up"

 **Amy:** "What about you?"

 **Shadow:** "I'll be fine"

Shadow walked as far as the chain would let him and sat down against the wall. Amy sat down too.

 ***THUNDER* *THUNDER* *THUNDER***

A few minutes had passed of complete silence. Amy looked over at Shadow. He looked composed and calm, just sitting there with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Amy looked at him more closely and noticed his arms were shaking a bit

 **Amy:** " _I knew it"_

Amy stood up without Shadow noticing her. She walked over to him and put the blanket on herself and Shadow and sat down next to felt this and opened his eyes to see Amy next to him.

 **Shadow:** "A-Amy what are you doing?" he said blushing

 **Amy:** "Look I don't care how awkward it is between us. I saw you shivering and I know you're cold, so we'll share the blanket"

Shadow was surprised by this. Amy turned her face blushing and pouting. A few seconds had passed of complete silence. Shadow then spoke up.

 **Shadow:** "Amy?"

 **Amy:** "Yeah"

 **Shadow:** "There's been something I've been asking myself since we got here"

 **Amy:** "What's that?"

 **Shadow:** "What were you doing out there on the rocks? Didn't you see the sign?"

 **Amy:** "Yeah I did but I thought I saw something out there. Turns out it was just a piece of glass"

 **Shadow:** "We're stuck in this world just for a piece of glass"

 **Amy:** "Oh no, you don't"

 **Shadow:** "What?"

 **Amy:** "Don't try and shift the blame on me. You know it was your fault"

 **Shadow:** "Hmph"

Amy smiled a bit then her smile faded to sadness

 **Amy:** "Shadow?"

 **Shadow:** "Yeah?"

 **Amy:** "Why do you hate Sonic so much? Did he do something to make you angry?"

 **Shadow:** "Hmph. It's none of your business"

Amy sadness turned to anger

 **Amy:** "I think it is. It's because of your stupid rivalry that were here"

 **Shadow:** "How long are you going to go on with that?"

 **Amy:** "As long as I need to until I get it through your thick head?"

 **Shadow:** "Well you might be doing it for a long time"

Amy had enough.

 **Amy:** "Grrr. That's it. I'm going to sit by myself and I'm taking my blanket with me"

 **Shadow:** "Go ahead"

Amy started walking off when her foot got stuck on the chain. Shadow saw this

 **Shadow:** "Amy be careful"

Amy tripped and landed on the floor, on her back. Shadow fell with her and landed on top of her.

* * *

 **With Sonic**

 **Sonic:** "I hate being slow. It's so annoying"

He then heard a sound

 **Amy:** "Kyaa!"

 **Sonic:** "That's Amy! I'm coming!"

* * *

 **Shadow & Amy**

Shadow was still on top of Amy. He lifted himself up a bit but he was still on top of her. Amy opened her eyes and saw Shadow. They were both blushing a lot

 **Shadow:** "S-Sorry. I'll get off you"

Shadow started lifting himself up but was stopped by Amy grabbing his wrist. Shadow looked back at Amy. They were staring into each other's eyes. Shadow knew was she was thinking.

 **Shadow:** "Amy don't. You know it will just end badly"

 **Amy:** "Then why aren't you getting up?" she said still blushing

Shadow blushed while still looking at her

 **Amy:** " _Why? Why can't I let him go? What's going in my head? I'm with Sonic. How could I have feelings for Shadow? He's the total opposite of Sonic… but there's just something that makes me like him. No matter how mad he makes me or how much he acts like a jerk"_

Amy gave up. She tried her hardest to resist the temptation but couldn't. Shadow was the magnet and she was metal. She couldn't resist but be pulled in by him. She closed her eyes, signalling what she wanted. When Shadow saw this he gave up too and complied. He lent down and kissed her passionately.

* * *

 **With Sonic**

Sonic ran to where he heard Amy's scream. He saw the cabin

 **Sonic:** "She must be in here"

Sonic walked up the stairs and opened the door

 **Sonic:** "Amy?" he said looking around

Little did he know about what was going on in the other room

* * *

 **Shadow & Amy**

Amy and Shadow continued kissing. Shadow did his signature move and extended his hand to Amy's cheek and put his fingers through the tips of her hair. Again she shivered but this time she moaned as well. This made her put both her arms around Shadows waist and bring him closer. Shadow opened his eyes while still kissing her. He blushed. This was the first time he ever heard her moan, especially like that. He closed his eyes again and kissed her more. A tear dripped from Amy's eye

 **Amy:** " _I'm so sorry Sonic. I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough to resist_ "

Shadow then sensed something. He knew somebody was in the house. He pulled away from Amy and sat up.

 **Amy:** "What's wrong Shadow?"

 **Shadow:** "Someone's here"

Amy quickly sat up. They could hear the footsteps closing in.

 **Amy:** "Get behind me"

The footsteps got closer and closer until

 **Sonic:** "Amy!"

 **Amy:** "Sonic!? What are you doing here?"

 **Sonic:** "I was looking for the Chaos Emerald and you and then I heard your voice"

Sonic then looked at Shadow. He saw the chain attached to him and Amy and the clothes Amy was wearing. All his rage and hate was leading up to this point.

 **Sonic:** "And you" he said looking at Shadow "You're gonna pay"

Sonic then lunged himself towards Shadow.

 **Sonic:** "What's with the chain and clothes huh!? What were you doing!?"

He kept trying to land punches but Shadow blocked them all.

 **Amy:** "Sonic stop! He hasn't done anything to me!"

 **Sonic:** "Don't defend him Amy. He's nothing but bad"

Sonic went for Shadow again and accidently knocked Amy back. Shadow saw this

 **Shadow:** "How dare you!?"

Shadow then grabbed Sonic by the throat and lifted him into the air

 **Shadow:** "You're gonna pay for that?"

 **Amy:** "Shadow stop. Please… let him go"

Shadow stopped and looked at Amy who was holding him by the arm. He hesitated for a bit. It was this hesitation that gave Sonic the perfect opportunity to strike.

 **Sonic:** "You're gonna pay for treating Amy like this!"

Sonic punched Shadow right in the face and knocked him back

 **Amy:** "Shadow!"

Amy then looked at Sonic angrily

 **Amy:** "Sonic stop!"

Shadow recovered from being hit. He stood up and wiped his mouth.

 **Shadow:** "You're gonna pay for that… Faker"

Sonic heard him say it. The one word he hated more than anything

 **Sonic:** "You'll be begging for your life once I'm done with you"

 **Shadow:** "Funny. That's what I say to you"

Shadow and Sonic lunged towards each other. All Amy could do was watch. She tried to yell out but the words wouldn't come out. All she could do was cry. While charging at Sonic, Shadow saw this. Amy closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact. Shadow stopped and instead of fighting back he blocked Sonic's attack. Amy didn't hear anything so she opened her eyes. She saw Shadow standing there, with Sonic's fist in his hand.

 **Sonic:** "Nngh"

 **Shadow:** "I'm not going to fight you Sonic"

Shadow looked over at Amy. Amy still had tears in her eyes but she was awe

 **Sonic:** "Nngh. Coward"

 **Shadow:** "Your concern should be Amy's wellbeing not me"

Sonic looked over at Amy and saw her crying. He freed his fist from Shadow and walked over towards Amy but not before giving him a dirty look. He sat down next to Amy and held her face.

 **Sonic:** "Are you okay Amy?"

Amy blushed. Tears swelled up in her eyes. She felt guilty seeing his concern for her. She put her head into his chest

 **Amy:** "I missed you so much" she said crying

Sonic hugged her

 **Amy:** " _I don't deserve you"_

Shadow watched this from afar. He felt a feeling that was new to him. Jealousy

* * *

 **Later**

Shadow and Sonic were talking to each other. Amy had fallen asleep. She was exhausted

 **Shadow:** "And that's what happened to us"

 **Sonic:** "I see"

Sonic then grabbed the chain

 **Sonic:** "But why didn't you break the chain"

 **Shadow:** "Don't you think we tried that?"

 **Sonic:** "Not really. I bet you liked having Amy like that"

Shadow was outraged at this accusation

 **Shadow:** "Careful. Just because Amy's here doesn't mean I won't throw you out of here"

 **Sonic:** "Any time, Faker"

Amy heard the commotion and opened her eyes. Shadow saw her looking at him. She smiled. Shadow turned his head around

 **Shadow:** "Your girlfriend's awake"

Amy was visibly shocked by this remark

 **Sonic:** "Amy you're awake"

Sonic put his hand on Amy's cheek. She blushed.

 **Sonic:** "Everything's okay now. I'm here"

Amy quickly buried her head into the pillow

 **Sonic:** "Amy?"

Shadow heard this and turned around

 **Sonic:** "What's wrong?"

 **Amy:** "No-nothing. I just need to sleep some more" *sniff*

Amy put the blanket over her head.

 **Amy:** " _Why did Shadow say that_?" she said with tears in her eyes

Sonic noticed Shadow looking

 **Sonic:** "Something wrong?"

 **Shadow:** "None of your business"

* * *

 **Morning**

 **Sonic:** " **WHAT?!"**

* * *

 **ANOTHER KISS SCENE. SEE I TOLD YOU IT WOULD PICK UP (AND THIS ISN'T THE LAST ONE *WINK WINK*)**

 **ALSO SORRY IF I TRANSLATED ANYTHING WRONG. I'VE READ THROUGH THE ORIGINAL COMIC MANY TIMES TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY BUT WITH SOME PARTS IT WAS STILL CONFUSING. SO I APOLOGIZE IF I GOT ANY OF THE ORIGINAL DIALOGUE WRONG**


	5. Chapter 4

**Just Shadamy Chapter 4**

 **STOP! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE "JUST SHADAMY BACKSTORY" DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER. IT IS NECCESARY FOR TO READ THE BACKSTORY SO YOU CAN UNDERSTAND THIS STORY BETTER.**

* * *

 **Sonic:** "What?"

 **Amy:** "You heard me Sonic. I have to put on my clothes so go wait outside"

Shadow found this funny and laughed to himself

 **Amy:** "I don't know what you're laughing at Shadow"

Shadow looked at her

 **Amy:** "What did you think you were gonna stay in here? If Sonic goes out so do you"

Amy turned both of them around and pushed them out the door.

 ***SLAM!***

 **Sonic:** "Whoa. What did you do?"

 **Shadow:** "Nothing"

 **Sonic:** "Apparently not. She's really mad at you"

 **Shadow:** "How do you know?"

 **Sonic:** "Believe me. I know when Amy's mad"

 **Shadow:** " _What did I say?"_

 **Sonic:** "Well… I'm gonna go find something to eat"

 **Shadow:** "Really? You're trusting me alone with Amy?"

 **Sonic:** "Amy's mad at you. Even if you did try something while I was gone, she wouldn't let you. Believe me what she would do to you is far worse than anything I could ever do. I'm almost afraid to leave you alone with her"

 **Shadow:** "You make it seem like I'm a weakling compared to her"

 **Sonic:** "Have you seen her fight when she's angry. I'd be amazed if you lasted a minute with her"

Shadow started getting angry

 **Shadow:** "Grrr"

Sonic saw this

 **Sonic:** "Well see you later" he said walking away. "You know… if you're still alive"

Sonic walked off into the forest

 **Shadow:** "Hmph. I'm not scared of her but I would like to know what she is so mad about"

Shadow walked over to the door and called out to Amy. Amy was nearly done changing

 **Shadow:** "Amy are you mad at me?"

Amy heard him

 **Amy:** " _Is he seriously asking that_? _How dense can he be?"_

 **Shadow:** "Amy?"

 **Amy:** "Leave me alone!"

 **Shadow:** "What's wrong with you?"

 **Amy:** " _Grr_. _He wants to know so much, fine_ "

 **Amy:** "Your girlfriend's awake"

 **Shadow:** " _So that's what it was._ "Look I didn't mean it the way it sounded"

 **Amy:** "Then how did you mean it!?"

 **Shadow:** "I was just confused that's all"

Amy had a surprised expression. She slowly opened the door. Shadow saw her coming out

 **Shadow:** "I didn't know to act now that he's here"

 **Amy:** "And that's the best thing that could come out of your mouth" she said cheekily

 **Shadow:** "Seeing you with Sonic made me feel a feeling I've never felt before" he said blushing a bit

 **Amy:** "And what was that?"

Shadow looked at her seriously

 **Shadow:** "Jealousy"

Amy was shocked by this revelation. Before Amy could say anything she was interrupted by Sonic's voice

 **Sonic:** "Guys climb the roof"

 **Shadow & Amy: **"?"

Amy and Shadow turned to see Sonic being chased by a monster

 **Amy:** "What the?"

 **Shadow:** *sigh* "Couldn't keep himself out of trouble for 2 minutes"

 **Sonic:** "Aah! I'm not fast anymore"

Sonic ran up to Amy and picked her up bridal style

 **Amy:** "Ah"

 **Sonic:** "Come on Amy"

 **Shadow:** "What did you do?"

Sonic and Shadow jumped up, dodging the monster

* * *

 **Someplace Else**

 **Earl:** "Oh look. The leader of the revolution has fallen… Now you will tell me where the stranger went"

 **?:** "I don't know"

 **Earl:** "Really? What if I ask your sister?"

 **?:** "Stay away from her, jerk"

 **Earl:** "Your army has fallen. Without the energy jewel you're no threat to me so you better cooperate"

 **?:** "The only thing you want is to prolong your reign by killing another innocent life"

 **Earl:** "You always were very smart. With the pink-haired girl, I shall rule forever and not even you can stop me" ***evil laugh***

 **?:** " _Earl… I swear you will pay for this_ "

* * *

 **Shadow, Sonic & Amy**

Shadow, Sonic and Amy were standing on a hill, watching the monster destroying the cabin

 **Sonic:** "Sorry. That thing came out of nowhere and attacked me"

 **Amy:** "I guess now we will have to find another place"

Sonic looked down and saw Amy's "somewhat" revealing clothes. Sonic let go of Amy as fast as he could run

 **Sonic:** "GAH! What are you wearing!?"

As Amy was about to hit the ground Shadow caught her. She blushed while looking up at him. Amy quickly let herself down.

 **Amy:** "Guys come on. We should be looking for the Chaos Emerald"

 **Sonic:** "Amy"

Amy turned around

 **Amy:** "Huh?"

 **Sonic:** "I managed to save you an apple"

 **Amy:** "Mmn. My hero" she said smiling at him

 **Shadow:** "I sense Chaos Energy to the north"

 **Sonic:** "Let's go then"

 **Shadow:** "Mmn… seems to be a lot. It could be a city"

Amy became worried

 **Amy:** "A city?"

 **Shadow:** "I know you don't like the idea but-"

Shadow was cut off by Sonic

 **Sonic:** "Don't worry Amy, I'll be here to protect you"

 **Amy:** "I don't care about me Sonic"

 **Sonic:** "Huh?"

 **Amy:** "We're all in danger because of me. I don't want you guys getting hurt for me. Last time… Shadow-"

Shadow interrupted her

 **Shadow:** "Last time we weren't prepared"

 **Sonic:** "Yeah. Now you've got me"

 **Shadow:** "Yes we are so lucky" he said sarcastically

 ***Crack***

 **Shadow:** "Someone's coming"

 **Sonic:** "Quick we gotta find a place to hide"

Sonic spotted a small cave

 **Sonic:** "There's a place"

They got close to it but Amy hesitated

 **Amy:** "But it's small and dark"

 **Sonic:** "Hurry, they're getting closer"

Sonic pushed Shadow and Amy into the cave

 **Amy:** "Sonic w-wait"

 **Shadow:** "Don't touch me"

 **Sonic:** "Come on"

Sonic kept on pushing until they could go no more

Shadow and Amy were now facing each other. They were both blushing a lot

 **Sonic:** "I can hear them getting closer"

 **Amy:** "Shadow, move back"

 **Shadow:** "Don't you think I'm trying. I can't"

 **Amy:** "Gaah. Shadow don't do that"

Sonic heard this and panicked

 **Sonic:** "What are you doing back there!?"

 **Shadow:** "It's your fault"

Sonic tried to move Shadow

 **Sonic:** "Move it"

 **Shadow:** "It was your idea"

 **Amy:** "Guys you're crushing me"

 **Sonic:** "Move"

 **Shadow:** "You move"

 **Amy:** "Mph"

Amy couldn't hold it anymore and she let out a sound that sounded like a moan. Realising this she quickly covered her mouth but it was too late. The guys heard. They were both blushing a lot.

 **Amy:** "Don't look at me like that. KYA IDIOTS!"

She slapped them both really hard

 **Amy:** "Don't look at me like that!"

 **Sonic:** "I told you not to make her mad" he said while rubbing his cheek

 **Amy:** "I hate this place. I wanna go ho-"

Amy was interrupted by an arrow flying at her head. The arrow missed and got the blue jewel on her headband.

 **?:** "Give up now!"

 **?:** "Leave the girl!"

 **Shadow:** "Did she hurt you Amy?"

 **Amy:** "No"

 **Sonic:** "Their just little girls"

 **?:** "Little girls. Big mistake"

 **?:** "Oh Jaz. Why do you always like to talk?"

 **Jaz:** "Stupid men"

The girls charged but instead of going for the guys they went straight past them and went for Amy

 **Sonic:** "What the?"

 **Shadow:** "Amy!"

 **Amy:** "Oh!"

Jaz quickly went up to Amy and grabbed the chain

 **Jaz:** "Be calm. I'll free you"

 **?:** "And I'll take the jewels"

 **Amy:** "What the?"

The girl ripped the jewels right off of Amy's dress

 **?:** "You're free now!"

Amy looked down and all the jewels were gone but they left big holes in the dress. It was almost going to fall off

 **Amy:** "What's going on here!"

 **Sonic:** "Stay away from her"

Sonic charged for one of the girl's but missed. She then kicked him in the face

 **Sonic:** "Mph"

Shadow was able to grab a hold of Jaz

 **Shadow:** "Got you now, you brat"

 **Jaz:** "Gabby now"

Jaz threw a smoke ball into the air. Gabby hit it with her arrow, breaking it open and releasing the smoke.

 **Sonic:** *cof* *cof* *cof* "I can't breathe"

 **Amy:** "NO!"

 **Sonic & Shadow: ***cof* *cof* *cof**cof* *cof* *cof*

 **Jaz:** "Time to sleep, sillies"

 **Amy:** "Guys!"

Amy ran over to Sonic and Shadow

 **Amy:** "Sonic, Shadow, say something"

The smoke then started spreading to Amy

 **Amy:** *cof* *cof*

 **Shadow:** "Amy"

Amy looked at Shadow, trying to keep her eyes open

 **Shadow:** "Run"

All three of them couldn't stay awake anymore and collapsed

* * *

 **Natz's Palace**

 **Dungeon**

Sonic slowly opened his eyes

 **Sonic:** "Mph. _What happened? Where am I?_

Sonic looked around and saw Shadow next to him, tied up. He tried moving and noticed that he was too

 **Shadow:** "Finally, you're awake"

 **Sonic:** "Where are we?"

 **Shadow:** "Isn't it obvious? It's a dungeon"

 **Sonic:** "Great. Now what are we going to do?"

* * *

 **With Amy**

Amy slowly opened her eyes. She slowly sat up

 **Amy:** "Where, where am I?"

 **?:** "Finally, you're awake. Welcome"

 **Amy:** "Huh?"

 **?:** "I am Queen Natz"

Amy turned around to see a lady.

 **Natz:** "You don't have to fear me. Here you are safe"

Natz held out her hand. Amy took it

 **Amy:** "Thanks I guess but where are my friends?"

 **Natz:** "The guys are your friends?"

* * *

 **Dungeon**

 **Sonic:** "I hope Amy's okay"

 **Shadow:** "Me too"

Shadow blushed as soon as he heard himself say this. He didn't mean to let that one slip but Sonic heard him

 **Sonic:** "What's going on between you and Amy?"

Shadow blushed instantly

* * *

 **With Amy & Natz**

Natz let Amy change into some better clothing

 **Natz:** "You look super good. Now you don't look like a slave. You look like a princess"

Amy blushed a lot

 **Amy:** "Thanks I guess but what's with all this jewellery?"

 **Natz:** "You don't know?"

 **Amy:** "Know what?"

 **Natz:** "The jewels on your other dress are jewels that absorb energy, therefore leaving the wearer or anyone near weak and powerless"

 **Amy:** "Oh"

* * *

 **Dungeon**

 **Sonic:** "Well?"

 **Shadow:** "What do you mean by that?" he said blushing a bit

 **Sonic:** "You and Amy have been acting weird lately and you two seem chattier than usual"

 **Shadow:** "So what?"

 **Sonic:** "She's never talked to you before and now you guys are acting like best friends"

Shadow smirked to himself

 **Shadow:** "You shouldn't be asking me this question"

 **Sonic:** "What?"

 **Shadow:** "It's obvious you have trust issues with Amy. You should be asking her not me"

Shadow and Sonic heard the cell door open

 **Shadow & Sonic: **"?"

 **Theresa:** "Keep quiet prisoners!"

 **Sonic:** "Now what?"

Amy emerged from behind the cell door

 **Amy:** "Guys!"

 **Sonic:** "Amy!"

 **Amy:** "Are you okay Sonic?"

 **Sonic:** "Yeah"

 **Amy:** "Are you okay too Shadow?"

Shadow blushed a bit at this question

 **Shadow:** "Yeah I'm fine"

 **Sonic:** "Amy why are you asking him?"

Amy looked at Shadow with a ticked off look

 **Amy:** "Why wouldn't I Sonic? He's my friend"

Shadow was surprised at this

 **Sonic:** "I didn't realise you guys had gotten that close"

 **Amy:** "What are you saying Sonic? We've all been friends since we got to Earth"

 **Sonic:** "I know. I just don't trust that Faker"

Shadow was about to yell at him when Amy stepped in

 **Amy:** "Sonic, stop calling him that"

 **Sonic:** "What?"

 **Amy:** "Faker. Stop it. Haven't you noticed that Shadow doesn't call you that?"

 **Sonic:** "Hmph"

 **Amy:** "Sonic I'm serious. No more. Okay?"

Sonic looked up at her

 **Amy:** "Please"

 **Sonic:** "Fine. If it will make you happy"

 **Amy:** "It does"

Amy gave Sonic a peck on the cheek. He blushed. Shadow felt himself get jealous again

 **Sonic:** "Can you let us out?"

 **Amy:** "No. You see we are in Queen Natz domains. They don't like unknown men. They think that you guys are henchmen of Earl. Earl is the guy that attacked us Shadow and Natz explained to me that he manages a regime where women are treated as slaves. Natz is part of a resistance. She also told me that he's looking for me. She will see you guys tomorrow but you'll have to spend the night here"

 **Sonic:** "We have to find the Chaos Emerald and get out of here"

The prison guard, Alex Roze, overheard their conversation. She cut the guys down.

 **Amy:** "Oh!"

 **Alex Roze:** "Don't worry. It's noticeable that they are your friends. They will have to stay here but they can be untied. I trust they won't escape"

 **Amy:** "Don't worry they won't"

 **Sonic:** "Yeah. We promise"

 **Alex Roze:** "Good because none of my prisoners have ever escaped"

 **Shadow:** "Good record I gu-"

 **Alex Roze:** "Alive"

 **Sonic:** "Hard-core"

 **Theresa:** "Amy it's time to leave"

 **Amy:** "Coming. I've brought some food for you guys"

She handed the food to Sonic

 **Sonic:** "Thanks Amy"

 **Amy:** "Please share and _try_ to the get along please. Hmm it's cold in here. I'll give you guys my cape"

Amy took her cape off

 **Theresa:** "Amy!"

 **Amy:** I'm coming"

Amy took her cape off to reveal another dress. This one was similar to the other one in colour and style but it was decorated in green and blue jewels, black band extending to her middle finger with a jewel on it, a gold belt, gold hair accessories and gold bands attaching her dress on the shoulders.

Amy threw her cape to Shadow

 **Amy:** "See you guys tomorrow. Behave okay"

Shadow caught the cape. Both him and Sonic were blushing a lot

Amy was about to walk out the door when

 **Shadow:** "Take care…"

Amy turned around

 **Shadow:** "Amy" he said while blushing a bit

Amy smiled back

 **Amy:** "I will"

Sonic saw this interaction

 **Sonic:** " _What's going on?"_

Amy left.

 **Sonic:** "She's gone"

Shadow looked at Sonic

 **Shadow:** " _This is going to be a long night"_

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Amy took Sonic and Shadow to go see Queen Natz

 **Natz:** "So… these are your friends"

 **Amy:** "Yes your majesty"

Natz's smile quickly turned to anger.

 **Natz:** "So. Which one proclaimed himself as your master?"

 **Amy:** "Natz-"

 **Shadow:** "That was me"

 **Amy:** "But your majesty he didn't-"

 **Natz:** "Silence!"

Natz charged for Shadow with a blade in her hand

 **Amy:** "Shadow!"

Shadow stood there, defending his ground. Natz stopped right next to him, the blade being right near his neck. Shadow wasn't fazed at all.

* * *

 **SORRY IF I TRANSLATED ANYTHING WRONG. I'VE READ THROUGH THE ORIGINAL COMIC MANY TIMES TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY BUT WITH SOME PARTS IT WAS STILL CONFUSING. SO I APOLOGIZE IF I GOT ANY OF THE ORIGINAL DIALOGUE WRONG**


	6. Chapter 5

**Just Shadamy Chapter 5**

 **STOP! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE "JUST SHADAMY BACKSTORY" DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER. IT IS NECCESARY FOR TO READ THE BACKSTORY SO YOU CAN UNDERSTAND THIS STORY BETTER.**

* * *

Natz was still there with her blade near Shadow's throat.

 **Natz:** "Hmm. Very brave"

Natz pulled away.

 **Natz:** "That went well. Now I will give you some jewels. They will be very powerful for you"

A girl came up to Shadow and grabbed him by the wrist.

 **Ruby:** "Come with me sir"

Shadow walked off with the girl

 **Sonic:** "Well that went well"

Natz walked up to Amy

 **Natz:** "Sorry for scaring you but I had to test your guardian"

 **Sonic:** "Hey you're wrong"

Natz grabbed Amy and Sonic by the shoulders and brought them closer to her

 **Natz:** "Well! I didn't know I gave your girlfriend to another. Are you jealous?"

 **Sonic:** "Pfff no. I've got nothing to be jealous about. I just don't trust him"

 **Amy:** " _Sonic… why do you hate him so much?_ "

Sonic then saw something appear in the sky. It was a sphere shaped object

 **Natz:** "Amy come here"

The sphere slowly disappeared and revealed a girl.

 **Sonic:** "A girl"

She dropped out of the sky. Sonic quickly caught her

Natz quickly ran up to her

 **Natz:** "Johana! What happened!"

The girl slowly opened her eyes

 **Johana:** "My… queen… I-its m-my mom…"

* * *

 **Earl's Palace**

The girls from before had been captured by Earl. The older sister had been beaten severely, Bruises everywhere and blood dripping from her body. The younger sister was on the floor, chained to the ground by a chain around her ankle.

 **Younger Sister:** "Sister, are you ok?" she said crying

The older sister slowly opened her eyes

 **Older Sister:** "Yes… and are you ok? They didn't touch you right?"

 **Younger Sister:** "No but look at yourself"

 **Older Sister:** "It's nothing. You know I can tolerate the pain, don't worry sis"

The younger sister's sadness turned to a faint smile

 **Younger Sister:** "Help is on its way?"

The older sister turned around and smiled

 **Older Sister:** "That's right"

* * *

 **Natz's Palace**

The girl from before had given Shadow a glove like Amy's which contained a jewel on it

 **Shadow:** " _It feels like the Chaos Energy"_

Shadow was then able to generate a sphere from the energy from the jewel. The girl was surprised that he was able to master it that quick

 **Shadow:** "Though it's not the same"

 **Sonic:** "Shadow"

Shadow turned around to see Sonic

 **Shadow:** "What do you want?"

 **Sonic:** "We need to talk"

Shadow walked off with Sonic

 **Sonic:** "Things have got complicated Shadow. That guy Earl has just defeated the neighbouring resistance… were in the middle of a war"

The scene then switches to Amy. She is on the balcony looking out.

 **Amy:** "I wonder what Sonic and Shadow are up to. I'll go look for them"

Scene switches back to Sonic and Shadow

 **Sonic:** "So I'll be taking care of Amy from now on. Thanks for helping her so far but she'll be fine with me"

 **Shadow:** "She's fine with me"

 **Sonic:** "I'm sure she is but she's my girlfriend so I'll be taking care of her"

Shadow smirked at him

 **Shadow:** "Amy's no one's property"

Sonic was confused by this statement

 **Sonic:** "And what's that supposed to mean?"

 **Shadow:** "Figure it out for yourself"

Shadow began walking away when

 **Sonic:** "Wait"

Sonic grabbed Shadow by the wrist

 **Sonic:** "What do you mean by that? Are you saying that you're interested in Amy?"

Shadow blushed a bit

 **Shadow:** "Of course not I have no interest in her"

 **Sonic:** "Oh really. You guys have been really friendly lately and don't tell me it's because you're friends because that can't be true. Amy would have no interest in someone like you"

Shadow was offended by this

 **Shadow:** "And what do you mean by that?"

 **Sonic:** "I mean that Amy loves me and you're the total opposite of me in every way. What could she possibly she in you as a friend"

 **Shadow:** "You'd be surprised" he said under his breath

 **Sonic:** "What was that?"

 **Shadow:** "Nothing"

 **Sonic:** "I mean it. Leave Amy alone!"

Shadow was getting annoyed

 **Shadow:** "What do you want me to say so you can leave me in peace?"

 **Sonic:** "Tell me what's going on between you and Amy?"

Amy was looking for Sonic and Shadow when she heard Sonic and Shadow talking. She stood against the wall listening to their conversation.

 **Shadow:** "Listen you idiot. I have no interest in your pink-haired cheerleader"

Amy heard this and was shocked by his remark

 **Shadow:** "There is nothing about her I like! She's annoying, big-mouthed and a brat! I couldn't care less what happens to her here!. That guy could capture her for all I care!"

Amy heard all of this. She started to cry

 **Amy:** " _I didn't know he hated me that much_ " she said sobbing " _I didn't know I meant that little to him_ "

Amy ran off crying. She hit a vase on her way out.

 **Shadow:** "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

 **Sonic:** "I didn't know she meant that little to you"

 **Shadow:** "Well she's not _my_ girlfriend"

 ***crack***

The vase fell on the ground and broke. Sonic and Shadow turned around to see a vase broken on the ground and Amy running away

 **Sonic:** "Amy!"

Amy ran as fast as she could

 **Sonic:** "Shadow she was crying"

 **Shadow:** " _Crying? Did she hear me?"_

 **Sonic:** "I'll go after her"

 **Shadow:** "Fine"

Sonic ran after Amy. Shadow felt so bad

 **Shadow:** " _She heard everything I said. Dammit"_

Shadow then overheard something, a conversation. He moved closer to hear it.

 **Natz:** "Johana tell me what happened?"

 **Johana:** "We couldn't do anything. Earl seems more powerful than ever and he wants to exchange Canas and Juliana for the pink-haired girl"

 **Shadow:** "That's not good"

 **Johana:** "But my mom would not allow it!...she would never accept that deal. I know it"

* * *

 **Earl's Palace**

 **Canas:** "That will never happen, Earl"

 **Earl:** "We will see"

* * *

 **With Amy**

 ***huff**huff* Amy:** "I think I lost him"

Amy was still crying.

 **Amy:** "I can't believe I'm crying over what Shadow said. Why would I care about what he thinks?"

Amy then saw a lake. She took her boots off, walked over and sat down putting her feet in the water

 **Amy:** "Why? Why would he say those things? After all that's happened between us I didn't think he thought so less of me. A-am I crying because I care or because this is such a messed up situation? Arg!"

Amy shook her head

 **Amy:** "What's wrong with me? I'M WITH SONIC. I shouldn't even be considering my feelings for Shadow. I shouldn't even have any feelings for him in the first place. *sigh* But no matter how much I try, every time I'm around him I feel something. My heart beats faster and I can't help but admire him. I can't help looking at him. This all started because I didn't have the will to resist him. When it comes to fighting I have an unbreakable will but it seems when it comes to love my will is as fragile and weak as a stick. _What am I going to do_?"

Amy took her feet out of the water and put her boots back on. She sat on a rock humming to herself. Several minutes passed

 **Sonic:** " _I found you"_

Sonic walked over to Amy and put his hand on her shoulder

Amy opened her eyes and turned around.

 **Amy:** "Sonic"

She turned around and hugged him, burying her head in his chest

 **Sonic:** "You okay Amy? You ran off crying"

 **Amy:** "I heard everything Shadow said"

Amy stood up. She was wiping away her tears

 **Sonic:** "I hate seeing you cry"

Amy looked up at him

 **Sonic:** "You shouldn't care about what he thinks of you"

 **Amy:** "You're right"

 **Sonic:** "Of course I'm right"

Shadow had followed Sonic and now was looking at them from behind a tree

 **Sonic:** "You shouldn't have tried to be friends with Ames. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. If you didn't then you wouldn't be crying right now"

 **Amy:** "I guess I'm just being delusional huh? Thinking that he could be a nice and caring person"

 **Sonic:** "That's right"

Shadow felt terrible. He was about to leave when

 **Amy:** "But even though Shadow said those things he's still not a bad person"

 **Sonic:** "What?!"

Shadow turned around in shock

 **Amy:** "There's a good person in Shadow. He may be coarse and insensitive sometimes but he has a good heart. He's done good things"

 **Sonic:** *sigh* "You have a more forgiving heart than I do"

 **Amy:** "Says the guy who forgives Eggman countless times even though he's tried to kill you"

 **Sonic:** "Hehe. True"

Amy hugged Sonic

 **Amy:** "Thank you. For coming to find me"

 **Sonic:** "Anytime"

Amy then kissed Sonic. Sonic kissed back. Shadow was overcome with jealously again. He looked away. Amy pulled away from Sonic

 **Amy:** "Would you mind if I walked back to the palace by myself?"

 **Sonic:** "Why?"

 **Amy:** "I feel like walking by myself"

 **Sonic:** "Okay. Just be careful"

 **Amy:** "I will"

Amy then started walking off towards the palace

Sonic then looked behind him

 **Sonic:** "I know you're there Shadow"

Shadow walked out

 **Sonic:** "I guess you heard everything"

Shadow nodded his head

 **Sonic:** "Shadow, Amy sees you as her friend. Don't mess that up. She's one of the only people left who care about you. Don't take that for granted"

Shadow understood

 **Shadow:** "So does that mean you finally trust me around Amy?"

 **Sonic:** "We'll see"

* * *

 **With Amy**

Amy was walking back to the palace, enjoying the scenery on her way back. She spotted a girl up ahead

 **Aki Athena:** "Oh Amy the queen was just looking for you and your friends"

 **Amy:** " _Friends? Is Shadow here too?_

Aki Athena then sensed something.

 **Aki Athena:** "Amy, be alert"

 **Amy:** "Huh"

A wire then came flying from nowhere. It grabbed Amy's hand

 **Amy:** "What's that?"

 **Aki Athena:** "They're attacking us"

Another wire came and went around the Aki Athena's neck. The wire that was connected to Amy pulled her.

 **Amy:** "Ah!"

 **?:** "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Amy turned around to see a guy. He was holding Aki Athena up by the wire he grabbed her with"

 **?:** "Hi pink girl"

Amy saw that Aki Athena was choking

 **Amy:** "No. Leave her alone"

 **?:** "If you are a good girl and cooperate with us, I will leave her alone"

 **Aki Athena:** "A-my no" she said gasping for her breath

A guy came up from behind Amy and grabbed her arm

 **Amy:** "Oh"

 **?:** "So is it a deal?"

Amy looked up at Aki Athena who was near death

 **Amy:** "Okay fine. Just let her go"

 **?:** "Okay good girl. Just take this pill so you won't be a problem for us"

Amy took the pill in her mouth

 **Aki Athena:** " _I can't breathe"_

 **?:** "It's done Dutch"

 **Dutch:** "Good. Now it's time to leave no witnesses"

A blur then whizzed past and cut the wire holding up Aki Athena.

 **Dutch:** "What the?"

Amy saw the wire being cut

 **Amy:** "Good"

Amy spat out the pill and then backhanded the guy holding her

 **Scarlet:** "Bad guys eh?"

 **Aki Athena:** *coff* *coff* *coff* "Thanks Scarlet for getting me down"

 **Dutch:** "I hope you will give me a good fight"

 **Aki Athena:** "Are you okay Amy?"

 **Amy:** "I'm fine"

Scarlet then headed for the other guy

 **Scarlet:** "I'll teach you not to mess with us!"

Aki Athena and Amy got ready for battle

 **Amy:** "You're gonna wish you never met me"

Amy summoned her hammer. She headed for Dutch but then she suddenly felt dizzy. She fell to the ground, releasing her hammer and sending it flying.

 **Dutch:** "What's wrong? Don't feel good?" he said smirking

* * *

Scene switches to Sonic and Shadow

 **Shadow:** "Where did Amy go?"

 **Sonic:** "She went to the palace"

 **Shadow:** "And you let her go alone!"

 **Sonic:** "Relax. She'll be fine. She's Amy"

 **Shadow:** "Hmm"

Shadow then looked up to see something flying towards him and Sonic. He grabbed it before it hit Sonic. Sonic was like one-centimetre away from it.

 **Sonic:** "Whoa! Thanks Shadow"

 **Shadow:** " _A hammer? Wait?_ This is Amy's hammer!"

 **Sonic:** "Hurry up. Maybe Amy's in trouble"

 **Shadow:** " _Oh no"_

* * *

Scene switches back to Amy, Aki Athena and Scarlet

Amy was on the ground shaking. Scarlet and Aki Athena were tied up.

 **Amy:** "What's wrong with me?"

 **Aki Athena:** "Amy run!"

Dutch walked over and grabbed Amy by the chin and lifted her face up to his, looking her right in the eyes

 **Dutch:** "Earl will be very happy"

 **Amy:** "W-what did you do to me?"

 **Dutch:** "Even though you spat out my pill, it can still affect you, just by touching your lips"

With these finishing words, Amy fainted

 **Shadow:** "Let her go!"

Dutch turned around to see Shadow. He picked Amy up bridal style

 **Dutch:** "Well look who decided to join the party. Are you her guardian?"

 **Sonic:** "No"

Dutch turned around

 **Sonic:** "I am"

Sonic then punched Dutch as hard as her could. The punch sent him back a bit. He fell to the ground with Amy still in his hands.

 **Dutch:** "Very clever" he said smirking like a maniac "But I will not let her go so easily".

Dutch got one of his knives and put it up to Amy's neck

 **Shadow:** "Amy can you hear me?"

 **Dutch:** "She can't hear you, you fool"

 **Aki Athena:** "Shadow, they drugged her"

Sonic noticed the girls tied up to the tree.

 **Sonic:** "Hold on. I'll get you down"

Dutch stood up.

 **Dutch:** "Franz, take care of them"

 **Franz:** "I'll be right behind you. Don't worry I won't think twice about finishing them off for good. Just get out of here"

 **Shadow:** "Where do you think you're going?"

Dutch then ran off with Amy

 **Sonic:** "He's running away"

Shadow and Sonic were about to run after him when Franz used his wires and grabbed them both.

 **Shadow:** "What is this?"

 **Franz:** "You guys shouldn't feel bad. She will be in very good hands, Earl's to be specific hehe"

 **Sonic:** "Over my dead body"

 **Franz:** "That can be arranged"

Franz used his wires and tied up Sonic and Shadow

 **Sonic:** "GHA!"

Shadow and Sonic were trying frantically to untie themselves from the wires. Sonic's arms were tied and he couldn't do anything. Shadow on the other hand…

 **Shadow:** "Ghaa. _I won't let Amy get hurt_!"

Shadow used all the strength he had to break free from the wires. He then started glowing

 **Sonic:** "Shadow?"

 **Franz:** "Huh?"

 **Shadow:** "CHAOS CONTROL!"

With a flash of yellow light, Shadow disappeared

 **Aki Athena:** "OH!"

 **Scarlet:** "How did he do that?"

* * *

The scene switches to Dutch running with Amy

 **Dutch:** "The reward is mine, thanks to you, pink girl hehe"

Dutch then saw a yellow light. He stopped in his tracks. He then saw Shadow emerge from the light.

 **Dutch:** "How?"

 **Shadow:** "Let her go" he said very calmly

 **Dutch:** "What are you?" he said with a hint of fear in his voice

 **Shadow:** "I told you. Let her go"

Dutch smirked.

 **Dutch:** "And if I don't?"

 **Shadow:** "Then prepare to die"

Shadow lunged towards him and grabbed him by the neck. Dutch dropped Amy.

 **Dutch:** "Gha. Let-me-go!"

Shadow smirked

 **Shadow:** "And if I don't?"

Dutch was able to move one of his arms and punch Shadow in the cheek. Shadow fell backwards. Dutch pulled his knives out. Shadow got up and rubbed his cheek.

 **Shadow:** "Big mistake"

 **Dutch:** "Nngh" he said fearfully. He then was able to compose himself. "TIME TO DIE!"

Dutch lunged towards Shadow. Shadow dodged his attack with ease.

 **Shadow:** "You don't know who you're messing with. I am Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform. You're no match for me"

* * *

Scene switches back to Sonic, Aki Athena and Scarlet.

Sonic, Scarlet and Aki Athena were able to break free. Franz was bruised and very angry

 **Franz:** "I will not let you escape"

 **Scarlet:** "Come on Sonic. We can get beat him. Aki is blocking his powers"

Sonic quickly grabbed one of the wires and tied Franz up.

 **Franz:** "GHAA!"

 **Scarlet:** "Time to finish him"

 **Franz:** "Wait. If you kill me you will have problems with Princess Canas"

 **Scarlet:** "And why is that?"

 **Franz:** "I'm her brother"

 **Scarlet:** "What?!"

* * *

Scene switches to Canas and Juliana who are still imprisoned. The soldiers who were guarding them outside enter the room.

 **Soldier 1:** "Why don't we have a little fun? It's not every day you have a princess"

 **Juliana:** "Oh! Sis"

The soldier slowly ran his finger up her body. Canas slowly opened her eyes, looking straight into his.

 **Soldier 2:** "I want the other girl"

 **Canas:** "Juliana now!"

Juliana quickly got up and knocked out the soldiers

 **Juliana:** "At last. I was bored"

Juliana quickly untied Canas. Canas looked down at her clothes

 **Canas:** "Damn! Look at my clothes. It doesn't leave anything to the imagination huh?"

A guy then emerged.

 **?:** "And how did you think you would escape?"

Canas and Juliana quickly turned around.

The guy was kneeling down on one knee

 **Canas:** "Grifvar! I knew you were near"

 **Grifvar:** "Sorry if I didn't help you earlier. You seem really hurt"

Canas smiled

 **Canas:** "Heh. It would appear so"

 **Juliana:** "Time to act fast"

* * *

Scene switches to Shadow and Dutch

 **Shadow:** "Ready to die"

 **Dutch:** "I was about to ask you the same thing. You don't know who you are messing with!"

Dutch lunged towards Shadow. Shadow grabbed his neck and lifted him up into the air

 **Dutch:** "Ah"

 **Shadow:** "No. You don't know who you are messing with"

Shadow started squeezing

 **Dutch:** "Let me go"

 **Amy:** "You will pay for harming her"

Shadow kept on squeezing

 **Amy:** "Shadow"

Shadow heard her voice and turned around. He saw Amy on the ground.

 **Amy:** "Sha-dow. Don't hurt him. You're not a murderer. This isn't you. Please let him go"

Shadow flashbacked to Maria's death. Amy had the same face Maria had before she died. Shadow looked at Dutch. He was gasping for air. Shadow threw him on the ground. He walked over to Amy and picked her up bridal style.

 **Shadow:** "Are you okay Amy?"

 **Amy:** "Yeah I'm fine" she said smiling at Shadow

 **Shadow:** "Why did you tell me to stop?"

 **Amy:** "Because I know that you're not a murderer"

 **Shadow:** "Says the girl who killed Eggman"

Amy smirked

 **Amy:** "Well that's different. He deserved it"

 **Shadow:** "And that guy didn't? He hurt you. That's a good enough reason for me"

Amy looked up at him surprised. He was blushing a bit. Amy looked away

 **Amy:** "I'm surprised that you even care about my wellbeing"

 **Shadow:** "I'm sorry"

Amy was surprised

 **Shadow:** "I shouldn't have said those things"

 **Amy:** "No you shouldn't have. Why did you?"

 **Shadow:** "I was sick of Sonic bothering me about you so I just cracked… but it's still no excuse for saying the things I said"

Amy smiled

 **Amy:** "I forgive you"

Shadow looked at her surprised. She smiled. She then rested her head against his chest.

 **Shadow:** " _Amy"_

Amy blushed.

 **Amy:** " _Shadow feels…warm"_

Shadow started walking towards the palace. He then spotted Dutch reaching for his blade

 **Dutch:** "Damn. Earl is going to punish me"

Before Dutch could grab his blade, Shadow stepped on his hand

 **Dutch:** "Gha!"

He looked up at Shadow

 **Shadow:** "You should consider yourself lucky. Tell Earl to stop otherwise he'll be next. I won't hesitate to kill him"

Shadow then kicked the blade away and continued walking.

* * *

 **SORRY IF I TRANSLATED ANYTHING WRONG. I'VE READ THROUGH THE ORIGINAL COMIC MANY TIMES TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY BUT WITH SOME PARTS IT WAS STILL CONFUSING. SO I APOLOGIZE IF I GOT ANY OF THE ORIGINAL DIALOGUE WRONG**


	7. Chapter 6

**Just Shadamy Chapter 6**

 **STOP! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE "JUST SHADAMY BACKSTORY" DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER. IT IS NECCESARY FOR TO READ THE BACKSTORY SO YOU CAN UNDERSTAND THIS STORY BETTER.**

* * *

Shadow is still walking towards the palace

 **Amy:** "Shadow"

 **Shadow:** "Hmm?"

 **Amy:** "I feel tired"

 **Shadow:** "It's okay Amy. Rest"

Amy leaned against Shadow's chest and went to sleep

Shadow kept on walking until he saw Sonic. Sonic ran up to him

 **Sonic:** "Is she okay?" he said concerned

 **Shadow:** "She's fine"

Shadow then passed Amy to Sonic.

 **Shadow:** "We should go back to the palace. It's not safe here"

Shadow then started walking away

 **Sonic:** "Shadow…"

 **Shadow:** "What?"

 **Sonic:** "Thank you for saving her, despite what you said before"

Shadow nodded his head. They headed for the palace

* * *

 **Earl's Palace**

 **Earl:** "Powerful jewel… with this all women shall fall into my hands. *evil laugh* Starting with the pink girl"

Little did he know was that Canas and Juliana were eavesdropping. Canas saw the Chaos Emerald.

 **Canas:** " _What is that_? We must tell Natz"

 **Juliana:** "Sis?"

Canas grabbed her sister by the shoulders and smiled at her

 **Canas:** "Juliana, no matter what happens, it is necessary that we tell Natz about this, ok?"

Juliana didn't understand her.

 **Juliana:** "Sis, you're scaring me"

* * *

 **Natz Palace**

Sonic, Amy and Shadow were finally safe. Sonic put Amy down on a bed, letting her sleep

 **Shadow:** "We better rest"

 **Sonic:** "Hmm"

Shadow walked out of the room. He leaned against the wall. He felt a searing pain in his right hip. He touched it and saw his hand. It was bloody.

 **Shadow:** *sigh* "This universe makes me weak"

Sonic opened his eyes and looked at Amy

 **Sonic:** " _Even though Shadow seems cold, he cares about you Amy, though I wonder why and why now_?"

Amy slowly opened her eyes

 **Sonic:** "You're awake"

Amy saw Sonic

 **Amy:** "Hey Sonic"

 **Sonic:** "How do you feel?"

 **Amy:** "Okay"

Three girls entered the room. One was holding drinks and the other girls were the girls who "attacked" them before

 **Carrie:** "Time to drink something"

Sonic grabbed a drink

 **Gabby:** "Hello Amy"

 **Amy:** "It's you two"

 **Jaz:** "You're so pretty that we came to eat with you"

 **Amy:** "Thanks but I don't feel hungry. I actually feel kind of nauseous"

 **Gabby:** "Aww. Maybe you're pregnant"

 **Sonic:** "PFF!"

Amy blushed furiously

 **Jaz:** "Yay! The guy in black is your boyfriend huh?"

Shadow was just walking back from cleaning himself up. He heard talking

 **Shadow:** "What's all the commotion?"

Shadow was looking down, wiping his hands with a cloth

 **Sonic:** "You're dead Shadow!"

Shadow looked up to see Sonic charging towards him. Sonic tackled him to the ground.

 **Shadow:** "What's wrong with you?!"

 **Sonic:** "I knew there was something going on between you and Amy! How could you do that to her?!"

 **Amy:** "SONIC STOP IT! How could you think that?"

 **Jaz:** "This is your fault Gabby"

 **Gabby:** "I didn't know he would take it seriously"

Jaz and Gabby grabbed some bandages

 **Jaz:** "I'll help you fix this"

 **Gabby:** "Calm down guys"

Jaz and Gabby ran around Sonic and Shadow, tying them up. Sonic and Shadow were now face to face. They were both blushing. The girls started laughing

 **Amy, Jaz and Gabby:** "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha"

 **Amy:** "Sorry for laughing but it's funny"

Their laughing wasn't helping the situation

 **Shadow:** "I hate you so much"

 **Sonic:** "Not as much as me"

Shadow was about to say something when he fainted next to Sonic

 **Sonic:** "Shadow?"

Amy saw this

 **Amy:** "Quick, Gabby, Jaz, get them down!"

Gabby and Jaz quickly untied them. Shadow fell to the ground. Amy ran over to him

 **Amy:** "Shadow, Shadow are you alright"

She turned him on his back. She then felt something wet. She looked at his hip to see a cut. It was deep

 **Amy:** "Oh no"

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Shadow was lying on the bed. His cut was quickly bandaged up

 **Amy:** "He must have got cut when he was fighting Dutch. It's my fault"

Sonic put his hand on her shoulder

 **Sonic:** "Don't blame yourself Amy"

Amy pulled away

 **Amy:** "It didn't help by attacking him for no reason" she said angrily

 **Sonic:** "It's just when I heard what that girl said, I thought that you and Shadow…"

 **Amy:** "How could you think I would do that, let alone with Shadow?"

 **Sonic:** "Well you guys have been friendly lately and it looks like Shadow was hiding something so…"

 **Amy:** "Don't"

Amy wanted to say that Sonic was an idiot for thinking that but she couldn't call him an idiot for something that he was right about. Her heart was plagued with guilt once again. Amy slowly got up and hugged him. She calmly said

 **Amy:** "You have nothing to worry about"

Sonic hugged her back. He didn't know why but what she said sounded empty. He then shook his head.

 **Sonic:** " _I trust you Amy_ "

He then looked down at Shadow

 **Sonic:** " _But I still don't trust him_ "

Amy pulled away

 **Amy:** "We should get some rest Sonic. Something tells me we'll need it"

Sonic went to go to sleep. Amy looked down at Shadow. She smiled.

 **Amy:** " _Hmm. He looks… so peaceful_ "

She then rested her head on the bed, next to Shadow

* * *

 **Few Hours Later**

Shadow slowly opened his eyes. He saw Sonic sleeping

 **Shadow:** "What… happened?" he said groggily while holding his head

Shadow then sat up. He felt something heavy on the bed. He looked down and saw Amy lying with her head on the bed. She looked so innocent and peaceful. Shadow slowly got up and lifted Amy up bridal style. He put her on the bed, covering her with the blankets. She dug her head into the pillow and slightly smiled. He smiled slightly seeing her smile. He then walked out to the balcony and sat on the balcony railing. He looked out at the world around him.

 **Shadow:** *sigh* "I've been careless"

He then touched his rib where his cut had been. He then started playing with the energy generated by the jewel, practicing how to use it. Amy slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and saw she was in the bed where Shadow had been.

 **Amy:** "Shadow?"

She then saw little orbs coming from the balcony. She walked outside to see Shadow playing with the jewel energy.

 **Amy:** "I'm glad you're alright"

Shadow looked over to see Amy

 **Shadow:** "Thanks"

 **Amy:** "What are you doing?"

 **Shadow:** "Practicing how to use this energy"

Amy walked up to him.

 **Amy:** "Can you teach me?"

Shadow slightly smiled

 **Shadow:** "Sure"

He flipped around, still staying on the balcony railing.

 **Shadow:** "Come here"

Shadow grabbed her hands. Amy looked up at Shadow while blushing. Shadow was blushing a bit but he was looking down at Amy's hands.

 **Shadow:** "Close your eyes"

 **Amy:** "O-Okay"

Amy closed her eyes

 **Shadow:** "Now visualise what you want to create"

 **Amy:** "Mmm hmm"

 **Shadow:** "Can you feel the energy building up?"

 **Amy:** "Yeah"

 **Shadow:** "Now focus that energy and create what you want. It's okay if you can't do it at first. Not all people ca-"

His sentence was interrupted by a heart shape figure created by Amy using the jewels energy. Amy opened her eyes

 **Amy:** "I did it" she said excitedly

 **Shadow:** "Impressive"

Shadow was still holding Amy's hands. He looked up at Amy and Amy looked at him. The heart that Amy had generated was still there. Amy and Shadow both looked into each other's eyes. They were blushing. Shadow's hands gripped Amy's hands tighter.

 **?:** "Am I interrupting something?"

Shadow and Amy looked to where the voice came from

* * *

 **Earl's Palace**

Canas, Juliana and Grifvar managed to make it to the rooftop of Earl's Palace

 **Canas:** "Grifvar, get Juliana out of here!"

 **Grifar:** "But princess"

 **Canas:** "The message must be delivered, no matter what. DO IT NOW! I will catch up with you later"

 **Juliana:** "No!"

 **Grifvar:** "Sorry princess"

Grifvar reluctantly took Juliana and flew away

 **Juliana:** "No! Promise, promise me sis!"

 **Canas:** "I promise"

Canas turned around to see a soldier. The solder charged towards her, knocking her off the palace. Juliana and Grifvar saw her falling.

 **Juliana:** "CAANNAASS!" she screamed with tears in her eyes. Grifvar cried as well.

Little did they know was that Canas actually survived the fall. She was now on the ground. A man slowly walked up to her. She saw the shadow and slowly opened her eyes.

 **Vermillion:** "Canas"

 **Canas:** "Finally you…"

Vermillion picked her up bridal style. He then looked at the palace

 **Vermillion:** "Earl. You will pay for this… NOBODY TOUCHES MY CANAS!"

Canas heard this and playfully tapped his nose

 **Canas:** "Silly… I'm not your property" she said playfully

* * *

 **Natz Palace**

Shadow and Amy turned to see Sonic looking at them.

 **Sonic:** "What's going on here?"

Shadow and Amy quickly let go off each other's hands

 **Amy:** "Oh hi Sonic. You woke up. Have a nice nap" she said nervously

 **Sonic:** "You didn't answer my question" Sonic said seriously.

This tone of voice scared Amy

 **Shadow:** "Relax"

Amy looked at Shadow surprisingly. Shadow jumped down from the banister.

 **Shadow:** "I was only teaching her how to use the jewel's energy and she nearly had it before you interrupted us"

Sonic looked at Amy. He wanted to hear Amy say it

 **Sonic:** "Well?"

 **Amy:** "Ye-Yeah. What he said. He was only teaching me how to use the jewel. That's all"

 **Sonic:** "I see"

Sonic crossed his arms and looked down. Shadow sensed something.

 **Shadow:** "Look out!"

 **Amy:** "Huh"

Shadow quickly grabbed Amy and protected her. Sonic ducked.

 **Sonic:** "How did they get past the castle's defences?"

 **Shadow:** "Amy stay behind me"

 **Amy:** "Okay"

Sonic, Amy and Shadow saw two people land right next to them. They saw a man and a girl.

 **Grifvar:** "Sorry princess. I accelerated too much"

 **Juliana:** "Ouch" she said holding her head

Sonic stood up and approached them.

 **Sonic:** "Friends or enemies?"

 **Juliana:** "NATZ!" she cried out

Amy got up and went over to her

 **Amy:** "Are you okay? What happened to you?"

Juliana opened her eyes and saw Amy

 **Juliana:** " _The pink girl"_

Juliana got up and hugged her

 **Juliana:** "My sister gave her life for you"

 **Amy:** "What?"

Natz quickly ran outside

 **Natz:** "Juliana! What happened! How did you escape?!"

Juliana was crying

 **Juliana:** "My queen"

 **Natz:** "Where is Canas?"

 **Juliana:** "She's dead"

 **Natz:** "What?!"

Amy fell to the ground in sadness

 **Amy:** "Someone gave their life for me"

Shadow saw her crying and put his hand on her shoulder

 **Shadow:** "Amy"

Amy looked at Shadow. He offered his hand and she took it and stood up

 **Sonic:** "I'll go with the queen to see what happened. Take Amy inside"

Shadow nodded his head. Sonic started following Natz. Grifvar blocked him.

 **Grifvar:** "You're not welcome"

 **Sonic:** "What? Why?"

 **Natz:** "This is a royalty issue. You guys are only guests"

 **Jaz:** "Yeah. Don't interfere" she said, crying as well

Juliana was still crying in Natz arms

 **Sonic:** "As much as you like it or not, we are involved in this too. All we want is the Chaos Emerald so we can go home"

 **Juliana:** "That's it. That's what Canas saw. Earl has it. He has the jewel"

 **Sonic:** "What?"

 **Juliana:** "This is all your fault. If you hadn't brought the jewel then Canas would still be alive"

* * *

 **In the Room**

Amy was huddled up on the bed

 **Shadow:** "Amy you need to calm down"

 **Amy:** "How can I Shadow? Someone died to save my life. I'm not used to that. Usually I'm the one who sacrifices their life to save another's. It's weird being on the receiving end. And to make it worse it's all because of Earl's obsession with me. It's all my fault"

 **Shadow:** "Don't you dare"

Amy looked up at him. He kneeled down next to her

 **Shadow:** "Don't you dare blame yourself for this. You should be blaming me. It's because of me that we are in this mess and you're life is in danger"

Shadow looked down shamefully. Amy smiled

 **Amy:** "Thank you for that Shadow"

Shadow lifted his head up

 **Amy:** "But now is not the time for playing the blame game. Right now we should be figuring out how to get the Chaos Emerald and get out of here"

 **Shadow:** "Right"

Amy and Shadow then heard the door open. Sonic was pushed into the room by one of the guards

 **Sonic:** "Hey this isn't fair! Earl was already a nutcase before we came along!"

 **Shadow:** "What's going on!"

 **Sonic:** "Earl has the emerald"

 **Malissa:** "Amy"

 **Amy:** "Yeah"

 **Midnight:** "Please come with us. The queen wants to speak with you"

 **Malissa:** "You're friends are to stay here"

 **Midnight:** "Let's go now!"

Amy was about to leave with them when Shadow put his arm in front of her

 **Shadow:** "She's not going anywhere. You're blaming us for something that wasn't our fault. Why should we trust you?"

Amy moved Shadow's arm

 **Amy:** "Guys calm down. Natz is a good and reasonable person. Don't worry. I'll explain everything"

 **Sonic:** "Are you sure?"

 **Amy:** "Trust me"

Amy left with Malissa and Midnight

 **Midnight:** "You better not try anything. We'll see you in the morning"

 ***SLAM!***

 **Sonic:** "Arg!" He said while shaking his head. "I don't like this. I wish Tails was here. He could find the Chaos Emerald in a few minutes"

Sonic then looked at Shadow

 **Sonic:** "We'd have the Chaos Emerald if you focused more"

 **Shadow:** "Excuse me"

 **Sonic:** "I'm not blind okay. I can see that something is going on between you and Amy and I want it to stop. Try using your energy to find the Chaos energy instead of flirting with my girlfriend"

 **Shadow:** "What I do is none of your business. I'll spend my time however I want"

Sonic had enough. He grabbed Shadow and knocked him into the wall

 **Sonic:** "If I see you do anything to Amy, I swear you will regret it. Read my lips. Stay-away-from-Amy. Got it"

Shadow just stared at him surprised he even had the guts to treat him and talk to him like that. He was sort of impressed. Pissed but impressed

 **Sonic:** "We got a deal?"

Shadow grabbed Sonic's wrists and pushed Sonic off him

 **Shadow:** "Ask Amy. If she says it's alright then I'll comply"

Sonic knew Shadow was just playing with him. He knew he couldn't ask Amy.

 **Sonic:** "I don't like you"

 **Shadow:** "Whatever"

* * *

 **With Amy**

 **Amy:** "I'm here, Natz"

 **Natz:** "Silence"

Amy was surprised and scared by this

 **Natz:** "I just want you to tell me about that emerald. Sorry that you're friends are not here but from my experience, men are not to be trusted"

 **Amy:** "Well you're wrong about my friends" Amy said bravely

 **Natz:** "Okay dear. Now"

Natz stood up from her throne

 **Natz:** "Tell me everything"

* * *

 **Someplace Else**

Vermillion and Canas were safe now. Canas was bandaged up and looked much better than before. Canas was sitting up while Vermillion was lying on the ground.

 **Canas:** "Vermi?" she said cheekily

 **Vermillion:** "Yes?" he said smiling

 **Canas:** "Couldn't you find a skirt shorter than this one"

 **Vermi:** "But you look so good" he said smiling even more

Canas got on top of him

 **Canas:** "You know I wear shorts. I swear that if you weren't my friend and you didn't save me, I would kill you right now" she said playfully

 **Vermillion:** "Oooooh I'm so scared" he said sarcastically but playfully

 **?:** "Cavalry go ahead"

 **Vermillion and Canas:** "?!"

Vermillion and Canas sat up. They saw an army heading towards Natz's palace

 **Vermillion:** "Earl has sent an army"

 **Canas:** "Natz is going to be in trouble. We have to make sure that Earl doesn't get what he wants"

* * *

 **Natz Palace**

Amy had stayed with Natz the rest of night. It was now morning. Shadow and Sonic were sitting up, waiting for Amy to come through the door. They saw the door open.

 **Amy:** "Hey guys"

 **Sonic:** "Amy you're alright"

Sonic got up quickly and went over to Amy. He kissed her, trying to show Shadow who was boss. Shadow knew what Sonic was up to but he couldn't help but feel jealous. Amy was shocked by this sudden kiss. She pulled away.

 **Amy:** "Good morning to you as well… I guess" she said still surprised from the sudden kiss

Amy then turned to Shadow.

 **Amy:** "Good morning Shadow"

Shadow gave her simple hand wave but slightly smiled as well

 **Sonic:** "Grr"

 **Amy:** "Sonic"

 **Sonic:** " _Did she hear me_?" he said scared

 **Amy:** "I brought you something. Sit down on the floor"

Sonic sat down

 **Sonic:** " _What's she planning_?"

Amy then brought out some jewels

 **Amy:** "Natz gave me these jewels. I asked her for them for you"

She then started attaching the jewels

 **Amy:** "There you go. Now you'll be fast again"

Sonic stood up

 **Sonic:** "Thanks Amy. I can feel the energy"

 **Shadow:** "Why don't you go test out the jewels? I detect some Chaos Energy south of here"

Sonic looked at Shadow. He didn't want to leave Shadow alone with Amy. He then looked at Amy.

 **Amy:** "Why not Sonic? It would give you a perfect opportunity to test them out"

Sonic sighed

 **Sonic:** "Alright. I'll be back as soon as I can"

Sonic jumped off the balcony and started running away

 **Amy:** "Be careful Sonic!"

Sonic waved back

 **Sonic:** "I will"

Shadow sighed happily

 **Sonic:** " _I missed this_ "

Amy watched Sonic running away

 **Amy:** "I hope he'll be okay"

 **Shadow:** "It's Sonic. He'll be fine" he said reassuringly

* * *

 **With Sonic**

Sonic was speeding through the forest

 **Sonic:** "It isn't the same thing but… huh?"

Sonic heard some noise he went further and saw an army approaching

 **Sonic:** "Shadow was right. This isn't good"

* * *

 **With Queen Natz**

 **Johana:** "No mommy can't be dead, it's not true"

 **Juliana:** "Canas promised that we'll be together again"

 **Jaz:** "If Canas promised it, then she will return" she said confidently

Natz was holding Gabby who was still crying

 **Natz:** "We must prepare. Earl might attack us"

Natz stood up

 **Natz:** "Earl has caused to much pain and suffering. This ends now. It's all or nothing"

* * *

 **With Shadow & Amy**

Amy was sitting on the balcony railing just staring out into the distance. Shadow could tell something was bothering Amy

 **Shadow:** "What's wrong?"

Amy turned her head around

 **Amy:** "Hmm?"

 **Shadow:** "I can tell something's wrong"

 **Amy:** "I want to go home"

 **Shadow:** "Is that all?"

Amy looked down

 **Amy:** "I'm scared"

Shadow was surprised

 **Shadow:** "You, scared?"

Amy smiled

 **Amy:** "I've been through so much, fought so many enemies and showed no fear but this situation with Earl…it makes me scared. I have this enormous feeling of dread, like something bad is going to happen. I'm scared Shadow. I'm scared of him"

Amy looked at Shadow with tears in her eyes

 **Shadow:** "Well you shouldn't be"

 **Amy:** "Huh?"

 **Shadow:** "You've got me, you've got Sonic and you've got the support of Natz and her kingdom. Earl is the one who should be scared"

Amy wiped her tears

 **Amy:** "Thank you Shadow"

Sonic then suddenly jumped up from the banister. Amy was surprised and fell backwards

 **Amy:** "KYAAAA!"

Sonic quickly looked down

 **Sonic:** "Sorry" he said sheepishly

Scene switches to Natz

 **Natz:** "I better talk to Amy and the guys. We've got some preparations to make"

 **Amy:** "Hey, don't do that"

 **Natz:** "Huh?"

Natz quickly went to the balcony and looked out

 **Natz:** "What the?"

Natz looked out to see Amy been held up by Shadow and Sonic

 **Natz:** "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?"

Sonic quickly dropped her legs

 **Sonic:** "It's not what it looks like" he said nervously blushing

Shadow lifted Amy up

 **Amy:** "What's going on?"

Natz grabbed Amy

 **Natz:** "In my castle you will behave the way I expect you to, especially with Amy"

 **Shadow:** "What do you want?"

 **Natz:** "We know why Earl wants her. He wants to absorb her energy and channel it into the energy he uses to enslave women"

 **Amy:** "What?"

 **Natz:** "He uses a special altar surrounded by special jewels to suck the life energy out of the person. He gains power and dominance over the gender that was sacrificed and channels it through his helmet"

Amy got really scared. Shadow grabbed her hand, comforting her. She blushed a bit and looked up at him. He looked back. She smiled. Sonic saw him do this.

 **Sonic:** "Grr"

 **Natz:** "How have you managed to live in your world, with this "Chaos Emerald" and stopped people from using it for evil"

 **Sonic:** "Well it's actually not that hard-"

 **Shadow:** "Shut it. Continue"

 **Natz:** "Many women have died on that altar because they weren't strong enough to resist"

Amy gripped Shadow's hand tighter

 **Natz:** "Amy you might think that resisting him will keep him at bay but in fact you're resistance will only give him more power. He must not get Amy"

Amy started tearing up

 **Amy:** "This man is crazy"

 **Sonic:** "Natz… while I was out I saw an army approaching the castle"

 **Amy:** "!"

 **Shadow:** "You better prepare your soldiers"

 **Natz:** "Right. Listen… I don't want Amy leaving this castle. She is to stay here"

 **Shadow:** "Fine with us"

 **Natz:** "Oh and Amy has something she has to tell you about the jewels you are all wearing"

She smirked

 **Natz:** "See you later then"

Natz walked away

 **Shadow:** "Amy?"

 **Amy:** "The jewels that we are wearing are linked to Natz. There are different kinds of jewels. The ones that we are wearing give energy, there are others that replicate the energy of others and lastly the most dangerous one, the one that absorbs your vitality. The women of this kingdom use the jewels that give energy. They are the symbol of her kingdom and their fight against Earl"

 **Sonic:** "Wow"

 **Shadow:** "Let's go inside. It's safer"

Amy, Sonic and Shadow went inside. Amy flopped on the bed

 **Amy:** *sigh* "I feel like merchandise"

 **Sonic:** "Come on. Where's the Amy I know who is always cheerful and optimistic?"

Amy smiled a bit

 **Amy:** "Would you rather I be jumping around the room excitedly?" she said in a sarcastic but cheerful manner

 **Sonic:** "Well that would definitely be a change from all the gloom"

Amy and Sonic started laughing

 **Shadow:** "What is wrong with you two?! This is no time to be joking around. Don't you see the situation we're in. I'd expect this kind of behaviour from him but not from you Amy"

Amy felt ashamed

 **Sonic:** "How dare you speak to her that way!" he said getting up "All she is trying to do is make something good out of a bad situation. Not everything has to be dark and painful like you"

 **Amy:** "Sonic!"

 **Shadow:** "You should be more aware of the situation than I am. Didn't you here Natz? If Earl gets her he'll kill her. He doesn't have mercy. That's why we should be preparing not making jokes!"

 **Amy:** "Guys"

 **Sonic:** "Yeah I know what's going on but unlike you I actually care about people's feelings and I want Amy to feel better not fear for her life!"

 **Shadow:** "Dodging the subject isn't going to make it go away!"

Amy had enough.

 **Amy:** "SHUT IT"

Shadow and Sonic both looked at Amy

 **Amy:** "Enough. Enough of the arguing okay. Shadow I know the situation looks bad but we have to remain hopeful. It's hope that will get us out of here"

Shadow calmed down

 **Shadow:** "We'll see"

 **Natz:** "LISTEN UP EVERYONE"

Amy, Sonic and Shadow heard Natz's voice. They quickly ran outside to the balcony

 **Natz:** "Earl is approaching and our time is limited. The children will go to the refuge. Everyone else is to get ready and await my orders. Nobody is to leave the castle in my absence. I will go and speak with Earl!"

 **Jaz:** "Natz here is you're armour"

Amy, Sonic and Shadow heard everything

 **Amy:** "It's finally time. If Natz isn't able to convince Earl to stop many people could die"

Amy gripped the balcony railing

 **Amy:** "And all because of-"

 **Shadow:** "Don't"

Sonic grabbed Amy's shoulder

 **Sonic:** "You're not alone, remember?"

 **Amy:** "Thank you" she said looking at Sonic

She then looked at Shadow. He looked back

 **Amy:** "Thank you both"

Shadow blushed a bit

 **Shadow:** "Let's go Sonic"

 **Amy:** "Huh?"

Sonic nodded. They started walking to the balcony

 **Amy:** "Where are you guys going?"

 **Shadow:** "We must know what the queen is planning"

 **Amy:** "You guys aren't going to go fight Earl are you? What if something happens to you?" she said really concerned

 **Sonic:** "It won't"

Sonic then jumped off the balcony.

 **Sonic:** "Hurry up!"

Shadow jumped on the railing. He was about to leap off when Amy grabbed his arm. Shadow looked at her

 **Amy:** "Be careful"

 **Shadow:** "I will"

He then grabbed her cheek. Amy blushed. He leant down and kissed Amy. Amy was in shock. This wasn't something that Shadow would ordinarily do. Even though Sonic was right below them she closed her eyes and accepted the kiss. Her right hand was now on his hand that was holding her cheek. A few seconds later Shadow pulled away. Amy was blushing. He pulled his hand away from her cheek and jumped off the railing. She ran over to the railing and looked down at Shadow and Sonic leaving

 **Amy:** "Be safe"

Scene cuts to Natz, Sonic and Shadow

 **Sonic:** "Natz I'll go with you. I'll show you the way"

 **Natz:** "Okay but I'll be the one to speak to Earl understand"

Sonic nodded

 **Natz:** "You can't go out like that. You'll need some armour"

* * *

 **Minutes Later**

Sonic was fitted with some armour

 **Natz:** "Are you ready yet? You're so slow"

 **Sonic:** "Slow! I'm the fastest thing in the unive-"

 **Natz:** "Yeah yeah. Let's go"

Shadow looked over to see Johana holding a piece of armour. It was a gauntlet with a very sharp blade sticking out. Shadow leaned over her shoulder to get a closer look

 **Shadow:** "Interesting"

He went to go grab it. Johana saw this

 **Johana:** "Hey! No"

Shadow gave her a glare that scared the shit out of her

 **Johana:** "Okay, okay. You can have it" she said nervously

Shadow picked it up and fitted it on himself

 **Shadow:** "Not bad"

Shadow turned to see Sonic walking off with Natz

 **Shadow:** "Sonic"

Sonic looked back

 **Shadow:** "I'll stay here and protect Amy"

Sonic nodded in approval

 **Natz:** "Come on already"

Natz ran off

 **Sonic:** "He-hey"

Sonic quickly ran after her. He was able to catch up with her

 **Sonic:** "Do you want to go faster?"

 **Natz:** "What makes you think you can beat me?"

Sonic then accelerated and ran past her

 **Natz:** "Niiiice"

* * *

 **I KNOW I FINISHED IT EARLY BUT IT'S A LONG CHAPTER. I DECIDED TO STOP AT PAGE 50. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BEGIN AT PAGE 51. I BELIEVE THAT IS AN APPROPIATE STARTING POINT**

 **ALSO SORRY IF I TRANSLATED ANYTHING WRONG. I'VE READ THROUGH THE ORIGINAL COMIC MANY TIMES TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY BUT WITH SOME PARTS IT WAS STILL CONFUSING. SO I APOLOGIZE IF I GOT ANY OF THE ORIGINAL DIALOGUE WRONG**


	8. Chapter 7

**Just Shadamy Chapter 7**

Vermillion and Canas went to go meet up with Canas' brother, Phander. Vermillion was carrying Canas piggy back style.

 **Vermillion:** "Canas we're here"

Vermillion noticed Canas didn't say anything. He shook her

 **Vermillion:** "Canas?"

 **Phander:** "Finally you're here. Earl is about to launch his first attack"

 **Vermillion:** "Phander take Canas. She's still weak from what Earl did to her"

 **Phander:** "And she still wants to fight? My sister is crazy"

 **Vermillion:** "You know how she is. If she says she'll do something then she will do it"

Little did they know that was that Canas was awake and heard them talking

 **Canas:** " _I won't let Earl get away with. No more… This ends now_ "

* * *

 **Battlefield**

Earl was with his armada getting ready to attack

 **Earl:** "Hurry up! I want this to be over fast!"

 **Natz:** "EARL!"

Earl looked out to see Natz

 **Earl:** "Well well well. What do we have here? How are you Natz? It's been a while"

 **Natz:** "I didn't come for a friendly chat"

 **Earl:** "What manners"

Earl then saw Sonic. He didn't recognize him

 **Earl:** "Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?"

 **Natz:** "I don't want to fight Earl. I don't want people to die"

Earl smiled

 **Earl:** "Natz, Natz, Natz, Natz, Natz…"

Earl gave her a scary look

 **Earl:** "I WANT HER. I'm tired of your pathetic rebellion! You will learn to obey!"

Earl charged for Natz. Before Earl could get Natz, Sonic jumped in front. Earl stopped

* * *

 **With Shadow & Amy**

Amy was still on the balcony. She looked down to see Shadow below her

 **Amy:** "Looks like Shadow stayed behind"

She then flashbacked to the kiss. She blushed

 **Amy:** " _Why would he kiss me like that? That's not usually him. He's usually so reserved. Hmm… maybe, maybe he is changing"_

Shadow noticed Amy looking at him. He looked back. Their eyes met for a quick second before Amy turned away in embarrassment. Shadow kept on looking.

* * *

 **Battlefield**

 **Sonic:** "Why so angry?"

Earl moved back

 **Earl:** "What do you want?"

 **Sonic:** "I wanna propose a deal"

 **Earl:** "I'm listening" he said smirking

 **Sonic:** "I know you're looking for the pink-haired girl and I know you have a very powerful jewel in your possession. If you give me the jewel I'll give you the girl. Sound good?"

Earl's smirk quickly turned to anger

 **Natz:** " _What are you planning Sonic_?"

 **Earl:** "So… you are her master"

 **Sonic:** "That's right but now I just want the jewel"

 **Earl:** "You sir"

Earl gave Sonic a look. A look that sent shivers down Natz's spine. She recognized that look

 **Earl:** "Do you think I'm stupid?!"

 **Natz:** "Sonic!"

 **Sonic:** "?"

Earl charged for Sonic. He grabbed him and brought him closer. He then got his sword and put it right through the side of Sonic's body

 **Sonic:** "Ahg"

 **Earl:** "She doesn't belong to nobody" he whispered to him "But she will belong to me soon"

 **Sonic:** "Gah"

Earl then pulled the blade out very fast. Sonic fell to the ground while holding the side of his body. All he could feel was a searing pain.

 **Natz:** "Sonic!"

* * *

 **With Shadow & Amy**

Amy got a sudden feeling. A feeling of dread

 **Amy:** " _This feeling"_ *gasp* " _Sonic._ SHADOW!"

Shadow looked up

 **Shadow:** "What's wrong Amy?"

 **Amy:** "It's Sonic" she said with tears in her eyes

 **Shadow:** "What?" he said confused

 **Amy:** "Something bad happened to him. I know it" she said with tears in her eyes

 **Shadow:** "Stay there Amy. I'll go look for him. Stay in the room and don't let anybody enter, got it!"

Amy nodded her head

 **Shadow:** "I'll be back soon"

 **Amy:** "Be careful"

Shadow ran off as fast as he could

 **Shadow:** "I better not be going for nothing" he thought to himself, not really concerned for Sonic's wellbeing

 **Amy:** " _Please be alright_ "

* * *

 **Battlefield**

Natz quickly stepped in front of Sonic.

 **Natz:** "You evil scum"

 **Earl:** "I hope you get the message. I'll do anything to get that what I want. So why don't you run along and get me the pink girl…" he said walking away

 **Sonic:** "I can't believe I trusted him"

 **Earl:** "If you survive, that is"

 **Natz:** "What?!"

Earl's soldiers charged for Natz. She was doing her best to keep them away

 **Natz:** "YOU WILL NOT WIN EARL! I'LL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO END YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Sonic was still on the ground in pain

 **Sonic:** " _I'm so sorry Amy. I tried my best_ "

Natz was still keeping the soldiers back but they were beginning to overpower her

 **Natz:** "Sonic get up!"

Natz then sensed someone coming. A black blur quickly sped past her

 **Natz:** "Huh?"

The black blur knocked out the soldiers

 **Soldiers:** "Haa!" they said as they fell on the ground

Sonic looked up

 **Sonic:** "Sha-Shadow"

Shadow walked over to him and put his arm underneath Sonic's arm and picked him up.

 **Shadow:** "I don't even want to know how you got yourself into this mess"

 **Sonic:** "What are you doing here? You should be protecting Amy"

 **Shadow:** "Amy sensed something was wrong"

Sonic was surprised

 **Shadow:** "She told me to go look for you"

 **Natz:** "Earl didn't want to negotiate. We better get back to the palace. Sonic needs help. I will alert the others. The time for peace is over"

Shadow used his Chaos Control to get back to the palace.

* * *

 **With Amy**

Amy was freaking out

 **Amy:** "Please be okay. Please"

 **Shadow:** "Amy" he said calmly

Amy turned around to see Shadow holding Sonic

 **Shadow:** "You were right. Something was wrong"

Amy saw a big cut in Sonic's right hip. She put her hands over her mouth in shock

 **Amy:** "SONIC!"

She quickly ran over to him. She grabbed his face

 **Amy:** "Sonic, Sonic. Come on. Open your eyes. Please say something" she said crying. "Sonic"

Sonic slowly opened his eyes. He saw Amy crying

 **Sonic:** "A… my"

He closed his eyes again

 **Amy:** "Sonic. SONIC!"

Two girls ran into the room. They ran outside to the balcony. They went to Sonic

 **Girl 1:** "Please move Amy. We need to treat him"

 **Girl 2:** "Quick we need to get him inside and bandage him up"

They both grabbed Sonic and brought him inside

Amy was on the ground just watching them try to save Sonic. All she could do was cry. Shadow saw her crying.

 **Amy:** *sob* *sob* *sob*

Shadow felt terrible

* * *

 **Later**

Amy was sitting up on the bed with Sonic's head in her lap. He was bandaged up and much better. She kept watching, just waiting for him to wake up. Sonic slowly opened his eyes

 **Sonic:** "A-Amy" he said groggily

 **Amy:** "SONIC! Sonic! You're okay"

She leaned down and put her head right near his. She was crying.

 **Amy:** "I'm so happy you're okay" she said crying, her tears falling on Sonic's face. "I don't know what I would have done if you didn't wake up"

Sonic was surprised at how much she cared about him

 **Sonic:** "Amy"

She opened her eyes and looked at him, still with tears in her eyes. He put his hand on her cheek

 **Amy:** "It's okay. I'm fine now"

Amy smiled.

 **Amy:** "You're such a liar"

She put her head on Sonic's again

Shadow was observing this. He felt ashamed and disgusted in himself for causing Amy so much pain. He started walking off towards the balcony. Amy saw him leaving

 **Amy:** "Shadow where are you going?"

Shadow ignored her and kept on walking

 **Amy:** "Shadow! Where is he going?"

 **Sonic:** "He's going for the final battle"

 **Amy:** "WHAT!"

Amy quickly got up and lowered Sonic's head slowly on the pillow.

 **Amy:** "Sorry"

She ran after Shadow as fast as she could

 **Amy:** "Shadow wait!"

 **Sonic:** " _Amy_ "

* * *

 **With Shadow & Amy**

 **Amy** : "Shadow! Shadow wait" she said running after him

Shadow kept on walking.

 **Amy:** "Shadow!"

Shadow stopped right near the edge of the railing. Amy saw Shadow stop

 **Amy:** *huff* *huff* "Shadow where are you going?"

 **Shadow:** "I'm going to go get the Chaos Emerald back"

 **Amy:** "Are you crazy?! You saw what he did to Sonic. What if something happens to you?'"

 **Shadow:** "It doesn't matter what happens to me". He was about to leave when Amy grabbed his arm

He turned and faced Amy. She had tears in her eyes

 **Amy:** "It matters to me"

Shadow looked at her with concerning eyes

 **Amy:** "I won't let you go" she said closing her eyes and grabbing his arm tighter. "I-I know things have been weird between us lately but I care about you a lot. You're important to me" she said while blushing "I'll do whatever it takes to keep you here" she said holding his arm tighter

Shadow looked out towards the battle. They stood there for about five seconds. He grabbed Amy's arm and took it off him. Amy reluctantly let go. He turned around and grabbed Amy by the shoulders. Amy looked up blushing. Shadow hugged her. Amy was surprised. She then put her head on Shadow's chest, blushing. She hugged back.

 **Shadow:** "I have to get the Chaos Emerald, no matter what"

Amy looked up at him

 **Shadow:** "I have to make amends for what I did and the pain I caused you"

Amy looked at him, surprised at his dedication to right his wrongs

 **Shadow:** "This is something I have to do"

Shadow let go and headed towards the railing

 **Amy:** "Promise me"

Shadow looked back at Amy

 **Amy:** "Promise me you'll return"

Shadow didn't say a word. He just nodded and smiled

He ran off to go join the battle. Amy ran to the edge of the railing. She saw Earl's army in front of the castle. Instant fear gripped her heart. All she could do was run back inside.

 **Amy:** "Sonic he's here"

 **Sonic:** "Amy you have to have hope. Everything will turn out alright"

Amy walked back over to Sonic and put his head on her lap

 **Amy:** "I hope you're right"

* * *

 **Battlefield**

 **Earl:** "Well, my dear Natz… will you give me the girl or give me your blood?"

* * *

 **With Amy and Sonic**

Amy heard Earl's comment

 **Amy:** "Did you hear that Sonic?" she said scared

 **Sonic:** "Calm down Amy. The queen won't do it"

Suddenly the door opened

 **?:** "Pink girl"

 **Amy:** "OH!"

 **Sonic:** "?"

* * *

 **Battlefield**

Shadow arrived to the battle and stood next to Natz. They exchanged looks.

 **Earl:** "Well Natz?"

Natz smirked

 **Natz:** "I only have one thing to say Earl"

Earl smirked

 **Earl:** "And what is that?"

 **Natz:** "ATTAAAAAACK!"

The battle began. Natz's warriors and Earl's soldiers charged at each other viciously. Earl was behind his soldiers, letting them do all the work then something caught his eye

 **Earl:** "The guy in black"

Their eyes both met

 **Shadow:** "You're going down"

* * *

 **With Amy**

Amy quickly stood up and summoned her hammer

 **Amy:** "What do you want?"

 **Johana:** "Calm down"

 **Jaz:** "The queen sent us to protect you"

* * *

 **Battlefield**

The girls were charging through the guys, especially Natz who was taking care of the guys quick and easy. Shadow was also good too, having no trouble defeating Earl's soldiers. Shadow looked over at Earl who was behind some of his soldiers. He started backing up.

 **Shadow:** "Where does he think he's going?"

* * *

 **Someplace Else**

Canas, Vermillion and Phander were watching the battle. Canas took off her bandages

 **Canas:** "This is bad. There's so many of them and too little of us"

 **Vermillion:** "We should attack now!"

 **Phander:** "They need all the help they can get"

 **Canas:** "Okay but whatever happens don't get captured"

 **With Amy**

Amy looked out the window to the battle

 **Sonic:** " _I feel so useless"_

 **Amy:** " _Shadow please. End this soon. I'm counting on you_ "

* * *

 **Battlefield**

Natz fell to the ground. She underestimated Earl's force. There was too much

 **Natz:** "This is not good"

Shadow noticed Earl was missing. He couldn't find him anywhere

 **Shadow:** "Where did he go?"

One of Earls' soldiers charged for Natz. Natz was able to deflect the attack with her shield but then he tried again. Natz braced herself for the attack

 **Soldier:** "Arg!"

Natz heard the soldier scream. She opened her eyes to see a body in front of her

 **Natz:** "Dana!"

 **Dana:** "Stay back!"

Natz then saw Juliana approaching. She quickly took care of one of the guards

 **Juliana:** "That was for my sister!"

Earl noticed his soldiers were being taken of quite quickly

 **Earl:** "Damn. If only I could get the girl. Then this would be all over"

Shadow saw Earl. He ran for him. He then saw someone on the balcony, someone peeking out. It was Amy. She was checking to see how Shadow was going

 **Amy:** "Shadow?"

 **Earl:** "There she is. There's my prize"

 **With Canas**

 **Canas:** "I need to get to the dungeon. He might be the only one who can help me"

* * *

 **Battlefield**

 **Earl:** "But how do I get into the palace without being seen? I want to go there"

The Chaos Emerald started glowing. Earl noticed and looked down.

 **Earl:** "The jewel. It's shining"

Earl then looked up and saw Shadow in front of him

 **Shadow:** "I finally got yo-"

Shadow noticed that Earl was glowing. He recognized that glow

 **Shadow:** "That's-"

 **Earl:** "What going on!"

Shadow then tried to grab Earl but it was too late. He disappeared

 **Shadow:** "NO!"

Shadow then realised where Earl was going

 **Shadow:** "Amy…"

Shadow then started heading for the castle as fast as he could.

 **Shadow:** " _I've got to go faster. He could already be inside_ "

He was then stopped by two familiar faces

 **Shadow:** "You!"

 **?:** "Black guy"

* * *

 **Natz's Palace**

Earl had teleported himself to Natz Palace. He was now on the floor. He had never Chaos Controlled before.

 **Earl:** "Arg. What happened?"

Earl then lifted his head up

 **Earl:** "Where… am I?"

Jaz and Gabby where there and saw him

 **Gabby:** "OH! E-Earl"

 **Jaz:** "How did you get in here?"

* * *

 **Battlefield**

 **Dutch:** "Did you miss us?"

 **Will:** "This time you won't escape"

 **Shadow:** "I've got more important things to do. You aren't worth my time"

Dutch was insulted and angered

 **Dutch:** "Oh really?. GET HIM!"

Dutch and Will charged for Shadow

 **Shadow:** "Damn"

* * *

 **Natz's Palace**

The girls watched in fear as Earl rose from the ground

 **Earl:** "I can't believe it. I'm in the castle. The jewel fulfilled my desire"

 **Jaz:** "How dare you come in here Earl!"

Amy heard Jaz say his name

 **Amy:** "What?!"

Jaz and Gabby charged for Earl

 **Earl:** "Little girls"

Jaz and Gabby tried to hit him but they kept on missing

 **Earl:** "This would be easier if you just surrendered"

 **Jaz & Gabby: **"NNNEVVVVVERRRR!"

* * *

 **Battlefield**

Shadow was fighting Will and Dutch. He took care of Will with ease

 **Dutch:** "I'm going to destroy you"

 **Shadow:** "Hmph"

* * *

 **Natz's Palace**

Jaz was finally able to land a kick. This only made Earl more furious

 **Earl:** "Stupid girls. You wanna play then let's play"

Earl hit Jaz and sent her flying into Gabby

 **Gabby:** "Jaz! Oof"

Jaz and Gabby fell onto the floor. They were knocked unconscious. Sonic and Amy saw this.

 **Sonic:** "Amy you have to get out of here. He can't get you"

 **Amy:** "No I'm not leaving!"

 **Johana:** "How dare you hurt them. They're only kids. Don't you have any honour at all?"

Earl looked at her

 **Earl:** "I know you don't I? Hmph. You haven't grown much since the last time I saw you"

Johana smirked

 **Johana:** "Did you come to lose another arm?"

Earl remembered her now

 **Earl:** "YOU BRAT. YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Earl charged for her

* * *

 **Battlefield**

Shadow was still fighting Dutch. Dutch was losing and losing badly

 **Dutch:** *huff* *huff* " _He's too strong_ "

 **Shadow:** "This time there is no one here to protect you. Say your prayers"

* * *

 **Natz's Palace**

Earl was easily able to dispose of Johana. She was now on the ground

 **Johana:** "I don't have any power left… if I don't do something he'll kill me"

Earl slowly walked up to her and smirked. She kept on backing up

 **Earl:** "Looks like your plan failed. Time to end this. I'll make you pay for what you did to me"

Johana kept on backing up until she hit the wall. She looked up at Earl with fear. Was this the end for her? Earl kneeled down and slowly got close to her. He grabbed her chin. Her eyes met with his.

 **Earl:** "An eye for an eye or in this case an arm"

He chuckled evilly. He raised his right arm into the air

 **Earl:** "DIIIIIIEEEEE!"

Earl went for Johana. Johana closed her eyes

 **Sonic:** "ENOUGH!"

Earl stopped before he reached Johana. He stopped and looked over to where the voice came from. He saw Sonic and his prize. Earl smirked.

 **Earl:** "You again"

Earl took his hands off Johana and walked over to Sonic

 **Earl:** "Didn't you learn your lesson from the last time?"

Sonic backed up with Amy behind him

 **Sonic:** "Don't come any closer!"

 **Earl:** "And what are you going to do about it?"

Sonic charged for Earl and punched him as hard as he could. Earl didn't move. He slowly turned his head around with Sonic's fist still on his face. Earl smirked.

 **Earl:** "That's all?"

Sonic had a nervous expression

Earl punched him right where he had stabbed him last time. Sonic fell to the ground. The bandages had spilt causing his wound to bleed.

 **Sonic:** "Arg!"

 **Amy:** "NOOOOO!"

Amy charged for Earl. This was the last straw

 **Amy:** "You'll pay for that!"

Earl heard her coming and turned around

 **Battlefield**

Sonic was holding Dutch up by his neck

 **Dutch:** "Well come on. DO IT ALREADY!"

Shadow was about to when he heard something

 **Amy:** "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

 **Shadow:** "AMY!"

He looked at Dutch and tossed him to the ground. He ran for the palace.

* * *

 **Natz's Palace**

Earl turned around just in time to grab Amy by the neck. Amy was now dangling by the neck. Earl brought her closer to him

 **Earl:** "So this is how you look like up close… beautiful"

 **Amy:** " _I… can't… breath_ "

Sonic looked up at Amy

 **Sonic:** "Amy"

* * *

 **Someplace Else**

Canas managed to meet up with someone she could trust

 **Leon:** "Princess Canas?"

 **Canas:** *huff* *huff* Leon… please take me to my brother"

 **Leon:** "Whatever you say my lady"

* * *

 **Natz's Palace**

Earl laughed evilly.

 **Earl:** "Finally I have you right where I want you"

Amy opened her eyes. She had enough. She wasn't going to take this abuse anymore

 **Amy:** "Earl…"

 **Earl:** "What is it my darling?" he said confident and smirking

 **Amy:** "You're nothing but a pathetic excuse for a human being"

Earl's smile quickly turned into an angry frown

 **Amy:** "You prey off the fear of women, using them for your own selfish goals. You don't care about anyone but yourself. Everybody hates you and there isn't one person in this crazy, messed up world who doesn't want your head. You might think you've got the upper hand but your wrong. You've got nothing. You are nothing"

Earl was about to crack. He wasn't brushing this off easily. He was getting mad. He squeezed harder.

 **Amy:** "Arg"

 **Earl:** "You better shut up" he said angrily

 **Amy:** "What are you going to do about it? You need me. You need my energy. After everything you've went through to get me, you couldn't afford to lose me, no matter how much I'm making you angry"

 **Earl:** "Grr"

 **Amy:** "I'm not going down without a fight. I'm not afraid of you anymore"

Earl smirked

 **Earl:** "And what can you do about it? You're just a girl?"

 **Amy:** "You don't know who your messing with"

Amy closed her eyes. She started glowing

 **Earl:** "What, what are you doing? Stop it"

Amy was charging up all the power she had inside her. She wasn't going to bow down to Earl anymore. Amy charged up as much energy as she could and released it, sending Earl into the wall

 **Amy:** "Aaaaaahhhhh!"

 **Earl:** "AAAAARRRRRGGG!"

The resulting force sent shockwaves throughout the battlefield. Everyone felt it.

 **Shadow:** " _Amy's in trouble_ "

Amy fell onto the ground, rubbing her neck. Amy saw Sonic on the floor. She ran over to him.

 **Amy:** "Sonic, Sonic. Please open your eyes for me" she said crying

Earl opened one of his eyes. He saw Amy near Sonic. He slowly got up and started walking over to her

 **Amy:** "Sonic please… don't quit on me" she said shaking him

Earl walked over and grabbed her by the arm. She felt this and turned around. She shook her hand off him. He backed up. Amy was crying so much. She only had thing to say but this got him right in the heart.

 **Amy:** "What is wrong with you?"

Earl just stared at her.

 **Earl:** "You've got the same look"

 **Amy:** "What?"

 **Earl:** "You got the same stupid way of looking at me"

" **FLASHBACK"**

Earl remembered Canas when she was younger. The way Canas looked at him.

 **Canas:** "Prince, I'm sorry… I can't"

" **END FLASHBACK"**

* * *

 **Someplace Else**

Leon took Canas to go see her brother

 **Leon:** "Hurry princess"

Canas opened the cell door

 **Canas:** "Franz…"

 **Franz:** "Well look who it is? I'm guessing you didn't come down here for a friendly chat"

* * *

 **Natz's Palace**

 **Earl:** "All… all girls are the same. My mother looked at me like that too"

" **FLASHBACK"**

Earl remembered his mother. His mother used to play the sweetest music for him and he loved every minute he got to listen to her play.

 **Earl:** "Mom can I have a kiss?"

 **Eris:** "Of course, hun"

Eris went in to give him a kiss on the cheek

 **Earl:** "I want it on the lips"

Eris blushed

 **Eris:** "Earl your confused. I'm your mother"

 **Earl:** "But I love you!"

Later in life Earl found someone else who made the same sweet music his mother did, even sweeter. Someone who wasn't off limits… or so he thought

 **Earl:** "Mother?"

Eris turned around

 **Eris:** "Oh Earl?"

Earl looked over his mother's shoulder to see a small girl (young Canas). He walked up to her

 **Earl:** "Hi little princess

Canas looked up at him and smiled

 **Canas:** "I'm not a princess. I'm Canas" she said in a cute and cheeky way

Earl smiled

 **Earl:** "Well then hi there… Canas"

Canas smiled

" **END FLASHBACK"**

Earl came back to reality.

 **Earl:** "I hate compassion"

He got Amy's arm and twisted it behind her back

*crack*

 **Amy:** "AH! My arm" she said with tears in her eyes

* * *

 **With Canas and Franz**

 **Canas:** "Will you do that for me?"

 **Franz:** "Sure but he'll hurt you"

 **Canas:** "It's a small price to pay to finally end this war for good. Many years have passed since our first encounter"

" **FLASHBACK"**

Earl was listening to Canas playing music. He then walked up to her.

 **Earl:** "Canas?"

 **Canas:** "Yes?"

 **Earl:** "Do you love me?"

 **Canas:** "Of course, your majesty. You're my friend" she said smiling

Earl got angry. He grabbed her shoulders holding her forcefully

 **Canas:** "My lord?"

 **Earl:** "You're not my friend, understand!"

 **Canas:** "What?"

 **Earl:** "I'm you're king. My father doesn't rule this kingdom anymore and my mother is dead and she could never be mine but you will be. Nothing is denied to the king, NOTHING!"

 **Canas:** "I-"

 **Earl:** "You belong to me!"

 **Canas:** " _No_ "

" **END FLASHBACK"**

 **Canas:** "Earl must think he finally one. If he does then he will lead me to the altar

Franz started tying up Canas with the wire he used to attack Sonic and Shadow

 **Franz:** *sigh* "I hope you know what you're doing sis"

* * *

 **With Amy**

Earl still had Amy's arm behind her back.

 **Earl:** "Come on. Let's go outside so I can show everyone who's boss"

 **Amy:** " _He… broke my arm_ "

Sonic saw Earl grabbing Amy forcefully. He tried to get up to help but he was in too much pain. He looked up at Amy

 **Sonic:** " _I'm so sorry Amy_ "

Earl dragged Amy outside to the balcony

 **Earl:** "Ooooooh Naaaaatz"

Natz turned around to see Earl holding Amy.

 **Natz:** "No. It can't be"

 **Earl:** "Stop your troops now, or I end her right here"

Natz knew anything couldn't be done. They'd lost.

 **Natz:** "SSSSSSSTTOOOOOOOPPPPP!"

Everyone, even Earl's soldiers, heard Natz's voice and stopped. They looked around to see Earl holding Amy. Shadow heard her voice to and turned around. He saw Amy being held by Earl.

 **Shadow:** "Oh no"

He quickly ran to Natz's side.

 **Shadow:** "Amy!"

He was going to run to Amy

 **Natz:** "Shadow wait. Don't. If you get close he'll kill her"

" **FLASHBACK"**

 **Natz talking to Shadow:** "Being the army's general of his kingdom, I saw Earl murder his father in cold blood, because his father didn't let Earl have Canas"

The scene shows Earl killing his father. He saw Natz. He pointed the knife towards her neck

 **Earl:** "You saw nothing, you hear. You listen to me now"

 **Natz:** "You are not a king, you're a killer"

 **Earl:** "You stupid, insolent woman"

 **Natz talking to Shadow:** "He held me prisoner for days, gagged with this stupid device that kept me from speaking. He treated me like his slave"

The scene shows Natz her on her knees

 **Earl:** "Kneel before your master, my pet"

 **Natz talking to Shadow:** "I was later rescued by Canas and Difer and we fled the kingdom"

" **END FLASHBACK"**

 **Natz:** "Lower your weapons troops. You win Earl… for now!"

Shadow looked up at Earl

 **Shadow:** "If you think you're so tough than fight me or are you just a coward!"

Earl smirked

 **Earl:** "Is that your boyfriend?" he said to Amy

 **Amy:** "No but you better hope he doesn't get his hands on you" she said angrily

 **Earl:** "And why is that?"

 **Amy:** "Because if he does he will kick you're a-" she said angrily

Earl bent Amy's arm more

 **Amy:** "Aaaah!"

 **Earl:** "You have a lot of faith in someone who you don't like"

 **Amy:** "I do like him. He's my friend"

Earl turned around and pointed Amy towards Sonic

 **Earl:** "And what about him?"

Amy looked at Sonic lying on the ground

 **Earl:** "Is he your boyfriend?"

 **Amy:** "That's none of your business" she said angrily

 **Earl:** "So he is. Tell me do you have faith in him? Do you believe that _he_ will be able to defeat me? Who do trust to protect your life more?"

Amy hesitated to speak. She didn't know the answer herself. Earl turned back to the battlefield.

 **Earl:** "Black guy?"

Shadow looked up at him with immense hatred

 **Earl:** "You say fight you? Well I would but I can't right know"

Earl the put his arm around Amy's waist and brought her closer, showing was he was intending to do. Shadow went crazy with anger. Amy felt him do this. She tried to pull away but Earl grabbed her broken arm and twisted it a bit to keep her in line.

 **Amy:** "Aaaah!"

 **Shadow:** " _He hurt her"_

Earl looked down at Shadow who looked like he was ready to explode with anger

 **Earl:** " _Love doesn't exist for me_ "

" **FLASHBACK"**

The scene shows a memory form Earl and Canas' past. Earl is grabbing Canas' hand

 **Canas:** "You're majesty I'm sorry but I don't want love like this. I don't want to be forced"

The scene then switches to Canas kissing a guy. Earl is watching

 **Earl:** " _Just the power to take what I want_ "

* * *

" **END FLASHBACK"**

Amy looked down at Shadow. Shadow looked at her. He could see she was in pain.

 **Earl:** "Take all their jewels!"

Shadow, Natz and her army had no choice but to surrender. All they could do was watch as Earl had the biggest grin on his face. Earl's soldiers came around to Shadow, Natz and her soldiers and took their jewels and tied their hands up. They pushed them all to the ground. Everyone was on their knees. One of Earl's soldiers came and got Sonic.

 **Amy:** "Hey! Leave him alone. You got what you wanted"

 **Earl:** "SHUT IT!"

He smacked Amy to the ground

 **Amy:** "Aaah"

Earl's soldier walked out with Sonic. Sonic saw Earl hit Amy

 **Sonic:** "AMY!"

He tried to break free but he was still weak

 **Soldier:** "Stay in your place"

The soldier walked Sonic down and did the same to Sonic as the rest of Earl's soldiers had done with everyone else. He took Sonic's jewels and tied his hands up.

Earl looked at Amy who was still on the ground. He reached for her

 **Earl:** "It's over now. If you treat me better I will do the same for you"

He put his hand on her. Amy felt this and turned around. She slapped him as hard as she could

 **Amy:** "Stay away from me!"

Earl recovered from this and grabbed her arm. The one that wasn't broken. He smirked

 **Earl:** "I love your rebellion but it must stop if you don't want me to hurt you"

 **Amy:** "I want to go with my friends"

Earl was shocked

 **Earl:** "Y-You'd rather go with your friends and stay in a dirty dungeon locked up than stay with me?"

Amy smirked

 **Amy:** "I'd rather endure the worst pain imaginable than be with you!"

Earl was pissed

 **Earl:** "That can be arranged!"

He grabbed her arm and threw her on the bed inside

 **Amy:** "Oomph"

Earl slowly started to climb on top of her. Amy looked at him disgusted

 **Amy:** "Mmph. Get off me"

Earl held her down

 **Earl:** "You'd rather be with your friends huh? Well they won't be around much longer"

Amy looked up at him

 **Amy:** "What do you mean?"

 **Earl:** "Your friends are going to die tonight"

Amy had a shocked expression

 **Amy:** " _No_ "

He started to climb on her more. Amy had enough. She started trying to roll around and move as much as she could, trying to toss him off

 **Earl:** "Mmph, stay still you little runt. Stop fighting me"

 **Amy:** "NO!"

Earl stopped grabbing her and looked at her shocked. Amy looked up at him

 **Amy:** "I won't stop. I will fight. I will never stop trying to get away from you"

Earl kept on looking at her shocked

 **Amy:** "You will never have me"

Earl just looked at her. Earl's next moves were interrupted by a sound.

 ***KNOCK* KNOCK***

 **Earl:** "Who dares to bother me?!"

Earl looked over to see Franz

 **Earl:** "Franz?"

Earl looked at Amy who was on the bed. She was looking at him angrily. He tossed her face on the bed and got up

 **Earl:** "Dutch told me you were captured"

 **Franz:** "I was… but I escaped"

 **Earl:** "Impressive but that doesn't explain why you are here. Why are you bothering me?"

 **Franz:** "I have a gift"

Amy sat up on the bed and looked at the guy who just walked in

 **Amy:** " _That's the guy from before_ "

Franz showed Earl Canas. She was tied up in wires

 **Earl:** "Well well well"

 **Franz:** "Are you pleased my lord?"

 **Earl:** "Yes very"

 **Franz:** "I'm glad to hear that"

Earl walked over to Canas

 **Earl:** "Chuck her on the bed with the other girl. The fun can wait now that I have two lovely possessions"

Earl chuckled evilly

 **Earl:** "Oh Canas. This time you will not escape me"

Franz put Canas on the bed. Amy looked at Canas. Franz looked at Amy. Amy looked at Franz. She looked at him angrily. Franz looked at her with no emotion and walked off

 **Earl:** "Come with me Franz. I must see to my prisoners"

Franz nodded. He started following Earl. He looked back at Canas

 **Franz:** " _Good luck_ … _sis_ "

Earl walked up to one of his soldiers

 **Earl:** "Watch the door. Make sure no one enters or escapes"

 **Soldier:** "Yes sir" he said saluting Earl

 **Earl:** "Let's go"

Franz nodded. Earl and Franz left. Amy saw this and looked at the girl. She shook her a bit

 **Amy:** "Hey… are you OK?"

Canas opened her eyes. She quickly sat up. She looked at Amy

 **Canas:** "Looks like I came in a good time"

Amy looked puzzled

 **Amy:** "?"

* * *

 **Dungeon**

Sonic and Shadow were alone in the dungeon. Sonic was screaming his head off

 **Sonic:** "LET ME OUT OF HERE. YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS. LET AMY GO!"

 **Shadow:** "Will you stop? If you keep on going they'll kill us"

Sonic looked at Shadow with immense hatred

 **Sonic:** "Shut it!"

Shadow was surprised

 **Sonic:** "You have no right to say anything. This is your fault. YOU HEAR ME. ALL YOUR FAULT. It's because of your stupid Chaos Control that we're here. That creep has Amy and who knows what he's done or doing to her. So don't tell me to calm down!"

 **Shadow:** "DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT? *sigh* "Everything you've said is true. This is all my fault. Amy's in danger and it's all because of me and my stupidity. I didn't want to hurt her. I never did" he put his head down

Sonic sighed

 **Sonic:** "Hhmph you've changed"

Shadow looked at him

 **Sonic:** "When I first met you, you were cold, anti-social and only cared about yourself but coming to Earth has changed you"

 **Shadow:** "Hhmph"

 **Sonic:** "You shouldn't be ashamed. It isn't bad to care about people and want friends"

 **Shadow:** "I don't need friends"

 **Sonic:** "What about Amy?"

Shadow looked up surprised

 **Sonic:** "And Rouge and Silver and Chris. They… They _are_ your friends"

Shadow looked down again

 **Shadow:** "What do we do now?"

 **Sonic:** "I don't know. I guess… just hope that everything will turn out okay"

These words made Shadow flashback to Amy

" **FLASHBACK"**

 **Amy:** "I know the situation looks bad but we have to remain hopeful. It's hope that will get us out of here"

" **END FLASHBACK"**

 **Shadow:** "Hope huh?" he said to himself. "Well I guess that's the only thing we have left"

Yes I know. I cut it short again bit it's a lot of writing and it's a long chapter. The next chapter will start at Page 81.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just Shadamy Chapter 8**

 **With Amy & Canas**

Canas looked out to the door

 **Canas:** "He's gone… for now"

Canas looked at Amy

 **Canas:** "Did he hurt you?"

 **Amy:** "Y-yes. My arm"

Canas turned to face Amy

 **Canas:** "You don't need to be afraid of me. My name is Canas. I'm here to help"

Canas smiled

 **Canas:** "Give me your arm"

Amy hesitantly gave Canas her arm. Canas pressed down a bit

 **Amy:** "Ouch!"

 **Canas:** "Sorry but don't worry. I'll make it better"

Canas got the bed sheet and ripped it, fastening it into a bandage. She wrapped the bandage around Amy's arm

 **Canas:** "The pain should go away. It's only a sprain"

Canas ripped the end of the bandage, finishing the wrapping. Amy moved her arm around

 **Amy:** "Thank you. Are you a nurse?"

 **Canas:** "A bit I guess"

 **Amy:** "I've thought of being a nurse as well but I got into a different career"

 **Canas:** "What career is that?"

 **Amy:** "Singing"

 **Canas:** "Cool"

 **Amy:** "So… how are we going to get out of here?"

 **Canas:** "We aren't"

 **Amy:** "What?! But we have too. If I don't he'll kill my friends"

 **Canas:** "Calm down. We won't give him that opportunity. We have to get to the altar"

Canas showed Amy a jewel

 **Amy:** "That's-"

 **Canas:** "I know from good source that one of your friends knows how to use the jewels energy very well"

 **Amy:** "Shadow"

 **Canas:** "Well I have one and we have to give the jewel to your friend somehow"

 **Amy:** "Do you have any ideas?"

 **Canas:** "I have one"

 **Amy:** "What is it?"

 **Canas:** "Is Shadow your boyfriend?"

Amy blushed furiously

 **Amy:** "NO!"

 **Canas:** "Then I know how to get the jewel to Shadow"

 **Amy:** "How?"

 **Canas:** "Earl will think he has won so he will give us a last request. What we will do is request to see your friends"

 **Amy:** "And then what?"

 **Canas:** "Well…"

Canas started blushing

 **Canas:** "I will have the jewel in my mouth and I will pass it to Shadow by… kissing him"

Canas was blushing a lot. Amy blushed too.

 **Amy:** "What!"

 **Canas:** "Well you said Shadow wasn't your boyfriend so _you_ can't kiss him"

 **Amy:** "I-I know but…"

 **Canas:** "Do you like Shadow?"

Amy blushed

 **Amy:** "No!"

 **Canas:** "Then what's wrong?"

 **Amy:** "No-nothing"

 **Canas:** "Hmm"

 **Amy:** "But wait"

 **Canas:** "What?"

Amy was reluctant to say this but she knew it was the only way

 **Amy:** "Listen. Even though Sonic will be mad with me I have to kiss Shadow"

 **Canas:** "Why?"

 **Amy:** "He trusts me more. If you kiss Shadow he might not notice the jewel and drop it out of his mouth. If I pass the jewel he will notice the jewel and keep it"

 **Canas:** "I have to admit it doesn't really make sense"

Amy blushed

 **Amy:** "Well that's the way Shadow is"

 **Canas:** "Are you sure it's not for another reason" she said curiously

Amy blushed furiously

 **Amy:** "NO. I just… I'm just thinking strategically"

 **Canas:** "Ok. I hope your boyfriend understands"

Amy felt bad

 **Amy:** " _I seriously doubt it_ "

 **With Earl**

Earl had gone to go see his prisoners. Not Sonic and Shadow but the others

 **Earl:** "Well hello my pretties"

 **Johana:** "Earl"

She walked over to him

 **Johana:** "What did you do with Amy?"

 **Earl:** "Nothing yet but don't be so impatient. First I want to break someone else… Canas to be exact"

Everyone's eyes opened wide and gasped

 **Natz:** " _Canas… alive_?"

Juliana smiled

 **Juliana:** " _I knew it_ "

 **Earl:** "The altar is almost ready and you Natz and all you other rebels will finally obey me… and the men who don't will be killed"

Natz stood up

 **Natz:** "Even if you do win, you won't live forever. You'll fall one day"

Earl walked over to Natz and grabbed her chin

 **Earl:** "Oh my dear Natz. I might fall one day but you sadly won't be around to see it"

Earl let go off her chin and walked away laughing evilly

 **With Amy & Canas**

 **Amy:** "Did he… take you by force"

 **Canas:** "No. He never could. He tried many times but failed. It's different with me. He needs my approval. He's a sick and twisted man"

 **Amy:** "You're preaching to the choir"

 **Canas:** "See my scars. I was able to escape from him a couple hours ago. He tried to break me by beating me but I didn't give in"

 **Amy:** "Are you OK?"

 **Canas:** "A little. I hope I have enough strength to resist him though. I feel weak"

 ***SLAM***

Amy and Canas' conversation was interrupted by the door opening. It was Earl

 **Earl:** "Oh I see that you've already been acquainted"

Canas hugged Amy

 **Canas:** "Remember our plan"

 **Earl:** "TIE THEM UP"

Earl grabbed Canas forcefully

 **Canas:** "Aah!"

Amy was being walked out by one of the soldiers. She watched helplessly as Canas was being abused by Earl.

Canas slowly rose up. She looked at Earl. She grabbed him

 **Canas:** "Earl… stop this"

Earl smirked

 **Earl:** "Hmph, you fear the altar. Any last requests"

 **Canas:** "Yes actually we do"

 **With the Boys**

Leon, Vermillion, Phander and Grifvar are congregating, talking about Canas' plan

 **Leon:** "Lady Canas said we should do this"

 **Vermillion:** "Canas is not suicidal!" he yelled, not believing Leon's words

 **Leon:** "She wants to protect the pink girl" he yelled back, trying to convince Vermillion

Phander sighed

 **Phander:** "My sister's crazy… but lie or not we should prepare to stop the ritual"

Vermillion smirked

 **Vermillion:** "Oh Earl. I promise. I will make you pay"

 **With Amy & Canas**

Earl heard Canas' last request. He was very surprised

 **Earl:** "Pfft. It's a stupid request"

He was facing opposite of Canas and Amy. Canas and Amy waited to see what he would say next.

 **Earl:** "But…"

Amy's eyes lit up

 **Earl:** "I'll be merciful"

Canas and Amy smiled to each other, happy that their plan was in motion

 **Earl:** "Besides"

Amy and Canas looked at Earl

 **Earl:** "It will be good gift to those friends of yours… before I cut their heads off"

Angered at this remark, Amy was going to attack him but Canas was able to stop her

 **Canas:** "Calm down. Don't worry. Your friends will live" she whispered to Amy

 **Outside**

Earl walked out with Amy and Canas following from behind. The sun gleamed in Amy's eyes before she got a good view. Amy looked at everything around her. She saw the altar. It sent shivers down her spine. She saw Natz, Juliana, Johana, Jaz, Gabby and the others in a cage. She then looked down to see the guys tied up.

 **Earl:** "LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH"

Shadow and Sonic looked up to see Amy

 **Shadow & Sonic: **" _Amy_ "

 **Earl:** "The prisoners ask for one last wish"

Amy looked at Sonic then Shadow

 **Amy:** " _I'm sorry Sonic but… it's the smartest thing to do_. _Please. Please don't hate me_ "

 **Canas:** " _Why did I suggest this_ " she said blushing

Amy and Canas slowly walked down the stairs. Both guys didn't know what was going on. The girls got closer. Sonic looked at Amy coming and got ready to talk to her. To his and Shadow's surprise, Amy went towards Shadow. Sonic and Amy's eyes met but Amy turned away. Canas kneeled in front of Sonic

 **Sonic:** " _What's, what's going on. Why is Amy going with him?_ "

Amy kneeled in front of Shadow. Instead of Shadow asking what she was doing, he asked a question that made her heart melt

 **Shadow:** "Amy are you okay? What did he do to you?"

Amy was surprise and blushed

 **Amy:** " _Hmph"_ she smiled. " _He really does care about my wellbeing_ "

This remark made Amy forget about the shame and embarrassment of kissing Shadow in front of Sonic. Instead of kissing Shadow just to transfer the jewel, she wanted to genuinely kiss him.

Sonic kept looking at Amy

 **Canas:** "Hey!" she whispered

Sonic looked at Canas

 **Canas:** "Don't look at her" she said blushing

 **Sonic:** "What's going on?!"

Canas suddenly kissed him. Sonic looked at her surprised and shocked. His eyes turned to Amy. Amy saw Canas kissing him. Surprisingly she felt no emotion at Sonic being kissed by another girl. When Shadow saw Canas kissing Sonic he caught up pretty quickly. He knew what was coming next. Shadow looked at Amy. Amy looked at him. She hesitated for a bit then kissed him. Shadow was surprised that she was actually kissing him, especially in front of Sonic. Sonic saw her. He got mad, really mad. If it wasn't for him being tied up, Sonic would've killed Shadow himself.

 **Sonic:** " _I KNEW IT. I KNEW IT! WHY? WHY WOULD SHE DO THIS?"_

Shadow then felt something slip into his mouth. He blushed, thinking it something else, but then he realised that it was hard. He gripped it with his teeth. Amy, even though the jewel was transferred, kept kissing him for a few seconds more, but it was a very passionate few seconds. She then pulled away. Shadow looked at her blushing. Canas stopped kissing Sonic as well. She pulled away and grabbed his face, covering his view of Amy and Shadow.

 **Canas:** "I need you to hear this okay. When the stone that is taking away your energy is destroyed, attack Earl. Your stone is in his pocket. Be discreet or we'll all die"

Sonic half heard this. He was to distracted by the thought that Amy had kissed Shadow

Amy and Shadow stared at each other

 **Amy:** "You know what to do" she said blushing

Shadow nodded, blushing as well

 **Shadow:** "A-"

 **Earl:** "ENOUGH"

Earl went over and grabbed Amy forcefully. A soldier grabbed Canas

 **Amy:** "OH!"

Shadow saw this. He became very mad.

 **Shadow:** " _I'll make him pay_ " he said trying to hold back his anger

Earl dragged Amy and thumped her head against the altar

 **Shadow:** "Grr"

Sonic saw Shadow becoming mad.

 **Sonic:** " _I was right all along_ "

Little did they know was that the boys were coming to their rescue. They were easily able to dispose of Earl's soldiers without being detected.

 **Earl:** "Now to kill the men. PREPARE THEM!"

One of Earl's soldiers put his machete over Shadow's head

 **Soldier:** "Ready?"

Amy looked at Shadow

 **Amy:** " _No_ " she teared up

Shadow remained faithful. He saw Amy looking and her tears. He gave her a smile.

 **Canas:** " _Vermi… do you need more time_?"

The solider raised his machete high into the air. Shadow looked up. Earl smiled evilly. He gained great enjoyment at seeing him die first. The machete headed for Shadow's neck. Amy couldn't help it anymore

 **Amy:** "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **Grifvar:** "Break it now!"

Vermillion complied

 **Vermillion:** "Fine!"

Vermillion threw his dagger, destroying the jewel that was absorbing their energies and setting both Shadow and Sonic free. Earl saw this

 **Earl:** "KILL THEM!"

Shadow kicked the guy with the machete. Lucky for him the machete he was holding swung around and cut the rope holding Shadow's arms. He ran over to Sonic and untied him. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other. Shadow knew Sonic was mad at him. Sonic wanted to punch him, right then and there but he then remembered Canas' words.

 **Sonic:** "The emerald!"

Sonic ran for Earl. He kicked him right in the face

 **Sonic:** "This is a long time coming you perv"

 **Earl:** "Uff"

Shadow still had the jewel in his mouth. He spat it into his hand. He then noticed Earl's soldiers gathering around him.

 **Shadow:** "You're all going to regret this"

Earl fell to the ground near Amy and Canas

 **Earl:** "Canas. I know this is you're doing"

Amy saw the Chaos Emerald in Earl's waist

 **Amy:** "SONIC!"

Both Sonic and Earl looked at Amy. Amy kicked the Chaos Emerald away from Earl and towards Sonic.

 **Amy:** "Catch!"

 **Earl:** "NO!"

Sonic caught it. He felt the Chaos Energy surround and envelop him

 **Sonic:** "At last. Genuine chaos energy"

 **Shadow:** "Chaos Blast"

Shadow blew all the soldiers away

Sonic heard this and looked at Shadow. He then looked at the Chaos Emerald.

 **Sonic:** " _I can't believe I'm about to do this_ "

Earl was really mad now

 **Earl:** "You stupid, inferior woman!"

Earl hit Amy, knocking her unconscious, Amy fell next to Canas

 **Canas:** "You hit her!"

Earl looked at Canas and grabbed her face

 **Earl:** "Canas you will stop me again"

Sonic made up his mind. He knew that it was the right thing to do

 **Sonic:** "Shadow!"

Shadow looked over at Sonic. He saw the Chaos Emerald in his hands

 **Sonic:** "Catch!"

Sonic threw the Chaos Emerald to Shadow. He caught it. Shadow looked at the Chaos Emerald. He felt all his energy returning to him. He felt strong and powerful. He gripped it tightly and smirked

 **Shadow:** "I'm back"

Shadow shed his bandages and his jewels

 **Shadow:** "No more useless trinkets"

 **Earl:** "KILL THEM NOW!"

Earl grabbed Canas

 **Canas:** "Leave us alone Earl"

 **Earl:** "Nobody will stop me. I will get what I want"

" **FLASHBACK"**

The scene shows Earl and Canas. Earl, of course, is trying to make a move on Canas again. He put his arm next to her, cornering her

 **Canas:** " _No not again_ " she said clinging to her book, fearing for what Earl might to next. "Please. Don't do this your majesty" she begged him.

Earl was about to say something when he noticed her book

 **Earl:** "Interesting book. Can you show me?"

Canas was surprised. She was expecting something different

 **Canas:** "Sh-sure"

" **END FLASHBACK"**

Canas started crying

 **Canas:** "I should've never showed you anything!"

Natz yelled out from the cage

 **Natz:** "Canas! You have to resist him! Don't let him activate the altar!"

Natz looked over at Sonic

 **Natz:** "SONIC!"

Sonic looked over at Natz

 **Natz:** "Quick help them!"

" **FLASHBACK"**

The scene shows Earl reading Canas' book. Earl was very interested in it but Canas didn't understand why

 **Canas:** " _I don't remember the language in my book but little did I know the evil Earl would find in the history of my culture. He became... obsessed. Obsessed with the power and control the gems granted"_

The scene shows Earl grabbing Canas and crying

 **Canas:** " _When the queen died, his mind was lost. He wanted to use all he had learned from the book to force me to be his… but Earl helped me. He cared for me, protected me and named me his real counsellor … but sadly he turned crazy. He sank more and more into darkness, craving power"_

" **END FLASHBACK"**

Sonic ran for Amy

 **Sonic:** "AMY!"

Earl started choking Canas

 **Canas:** "KYAA!"

Vermillion heard Canas' cries

 **Vermillion:** "CANAS!"

Canas started talking gibberish. It wasn't talking but more a of a chant, like a spell

 **Earl:** "I hate you Canas. I HATE YOU!"

Canas grabbed Earl's hand

 **Canas:** "I won't… I won't let you do this Earl"

Amy started to wake up

 **Earl:** "Let me go Canas!"

 **Amy:** "Ouch"

 **Earl:** "It's too late Canas. It's already beginning" he said with a crazy tone in his voice. He had truly tipped over the edge

 **Amy:** "KYAAAA!" she yelled out in pain

 **Sonic:** "Amy!"

Shadow heard Amy's scream and Sonic's voice

 **Amy:** "AAAAAH! It hurts!

 **Earl:** "Shut up Canas and let-me-go!"

Canas gripped tighter. Earl had enough and smacked her

 **Amy:** "NO!"

Vermillion saw this

 **Vermillion:** "You're going to pay"

Earl turned around to see Vermillion and Sonic coming towards him

 **Sonic:** "This is going to end you freak!"

 **Earl:** "DAMN!"

Amy looked at Canas

 **Amy:** "Canas! Canas are you okay?!"

 **Earl:** "Time to fly idiots!"

Earl used his powers to blow Vermillion and Sonic away

 **Vermillion & Sonic: **"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

Shadow saw this

 **Shadow:** "I've had enough"

Shadow started glowing

 **Shadow:** "CHAOS CONTROL"

Earl looked down at Canas

 **Canas:** "You see. I'm invincible. Nothing can touch me"

Amy looked up at Earl in fear. Canas than started chanting again

 **Amy:** "Canas!"

 **Earl:** "Shut up Canas"

Earl raised his arm again, getting ready for another hit

 **Amy:** "No. Leave her alone"

 **Earl:** "Shut up. You belong to me. I'll hit you as much as I want"

Earl's arm headed for Amy

 **Earl:** "You're mine"

Amy braced herself

 **Shadow:** "NO!"

Shadow caught Earl's hand

 **Earl:** "What the?"

Earl saw Shadow. Amy looked up at Shadow

 **Amy:** "Shadow!" she said happily

Shadow smirked

 **Shadow:** "Sonic!"

Sonic looked at Shadow

 **Shadow:** "Catch!"

Shadow threw the Chaos Emerald to Sonic

 **Sonic:** "Got it"

Shadow looked at Earl. Earl shit himself

 **Shadow:** "Now…"

Shadow cracked his knuckles

 **Shadow:** "Now you're mine"

Not even a second and Shadow started laying into Earl. He punched him, kicked him. He made him feel pain in places he didn't know he could feel pain

Vermillion and Sonic ran up to Canas and Amy

 **Sonic:** "Amy"

 **Amy:** "Sonic"

 **Vermillion:** "Canas?"

Canas' eyes were opened but she looked lifeless

Shadow had Earl on the ground. He was steeping on his chest, holding him down

 **Shadow:** "How does it feel Earl? Being helpless"

Canas got up.

 **Amy:** "Canas?!"

Canas looked at Amy

 **Canas:** "Get out of here now"

 **Amy:** "What?"

 **Canas:** "The energy has been released. You can return home"

 **Amy:** "But what about-"

 **Canas:** "Shadow"

Shadow looked at Canas

 **Canas:** "Don't kill Earl"

 **Vermillion:** "What?!"

 **Shadow:** "Why?"

 **Canas:** "I need his energy. Using it, I will destroy all the jewels energy"

 **Sonic:** "But-"

 **Canas:** "Go now, otherwise you'll never go home. Hurry"

Canas stood up on the altar, putting her foot on Earl's neck, keeping him still

 **Earl:** "Let me go!"

 **Canas:** "No more slavery!"

Amy looked at Sonic and Shadow. She grabbed the Chaos Emerald

 **Sonic:** "Amy"

 **Amy:** "Together"

 **Sonic:** "What!?"

 **Amy:** "Sonic, Shadow. Put your hands on the Chaos Emerald. We need to do this together"

Amy already had one of her hands on the emerald. She looked at Shadow and Sonic. Shadow put his hand. Sonic looked reluctantly.

 **Amy:** "Sonic don't do this now!"

Sonic put his hand on the emerald

 **Amy:** "NOW!"

They raised the emerald into the air

 **AMY, SONIC & SHADOW: **"CHAOS…"

Natz and the others looked on from their cage.

 **Natz:** "Canas you're not really..."

 **Canas:** "KYAAA!"

 **Vermillion:** "Canas!"

 **AMY, SONIC & SHADOW: **"CONTROL!"

Before they disappeared Amy looked at Canas

 **Amy:** "Thank you"

Canas smiled

 **Canas:** "Bye hun…"

Amy, Sonic and Shadow disappeared

" **FLASHBACK"**

The scene shows Canas talking to Natz

 **Canas:** "This is all my fault Natz and I'll fix it. Earl used the knowledge he took from me. He uses the energy of women to control us. If the energy is used with both genders I'll repair the damage"

 **Natz:** "But you could die"

Canas looked up

 **Canas:** "Maybe. But it would be worth it to see women and men live in peace. We would be equal and free"

Canas looked at Natz

 **Canas:** "But don't worry. Everything will be fine, no drama. I promise"

She smiled at Natz

" **END FLASHBACK"**

 **Natz:** "You always fulfil your promises huh Canas"

Natz looked at everyone in the cage

 **Natz:** "Prepare for the explosion"

 **Johana:** "What about my mommy?"

 **Natz:** "Trust in her Johana"

 **With Canas & Earl**

Earl, realising that he was finally beat, wanted to ask Canas one last question

 **Earl:** "Canas"

Canas looked at him

 **Earl:** "Do you forgive me?"

 **Canas:** "Where's Difer?" (Difer is Canas' ex-boyfriend)

 **Earl:** "In the castle's dungeon"

Canas smiled at him. Something she hadn't done for a long time

 **Canas:** "Then yeah. I forgive you"

 ***BOOM***

 **Back on Earth**

On Earth the time was different. What felt like days to Amy, Sonic and Shadow were actually minutes on Earth. Knuckles was still sunbaking, Silver was still trying to get Blaze to forgive him. Rouge, Cosmo and Tails were in the water and Maria was on the beach. Only she had noticed that the others hadn't come back yet.

 **Maria:** "Where did he go? Should I go and check?"

Before Maria could make decision a bright yellow light suddenly appeared where Amy, Sonic and Shadow had been before. Everyone saw it. Everyone ran to Maria

 **Knuckles:** "What was that?"

 **Maria:** "I don't know"

 **Silver:** "It looked like a Chaos Control"

 **Maria:** "Shadow must be in trouble"

She ran to where the light came from. The others followed

 **With Amy, Shadow & Sonic**

Shadow slowly opened his eyes. He awoke to see Amy in front of him unconscious. Her hand was grabbing his. He grabbed back. He let go and slowly got up.

 **Shadow:** "Sonic"

Sonic opened his eyes. He saw Amy unconscious and Shadow. He rose up.

 **Sonic:** "Where are we?" he said shaking his head

 **Shadow:** "We're back"

Sonic looked around. He heard the sound of the waves rolling against the rocks and the birds chirping

 **Sonic:** "I can't believe it"

 **Shadow:** "Now you know what happens when you interrupt a Chaos Control"

Those words brought back the memory of why they were transported there in the first place

 **Sonic:** "Let's try and make sure that never happens again"

 **Shadow:** "Don't make me mad and it won't"

Sonic rolled his eyes

 **Sonic:** "Whatever"

He grabbed Amy and picked her up bridal style. Sonic was about to say something to Shadow when they heard voices

 **Maria:** "Shadow?"

 **Tails:** "Sonic?"

 **Rouge:** "Amy?"

 **Cosmo:** "Amy?"

 **Silver:** "Shadow?"

 **Knuckles:** "Sonic?"

 **Blaze:** "Amy?"

Sonic heard them

 **Sonic:** "We're over here!"

Everyone ran to Sonic, Shadow and Amy

 **Maria:** "Oh Shadow I was so worried"

She hugged Shadow. Blaze noticed Amy was injured

 **Blaze:** "What happened to Amy?"

 **Rouge:** "Yeah and why is she wearing different clothes?"

 **Knuckles:** "Is that all you can notice?"

 **Rouge:** "Hey I noticed she was injured!"

 **Tails:** "Where were you guys?"

 **Sonic:** "Well you see-"

Sonic then fainted. Amy fell on top of him.

 **Tails:** "Sonic!"

Shadow fainted too.

 **Maria:** "Shadow!"

They were exhausted from their ordeal

 **Cosmo:** "We better call Chris"

 **Other Universe**

Canas had done it. It was over. Exhausted she fell on top of Earl

Vermillion went over to Canas

 **Vermillion:** "Canas? Canas are you okay"

Vermillion went to grab her. Earl opened his eyes

 **Earl:** "Don't touch her!"

Natz yelled from the cage

 **Natz:** "Get us out of here"

As if her prayers had been answered, a friend sped past and destroyed the cage

 **Natz:** "Crescent!"

Earl had nothing left. Earl went to his last resort. He grabbed Canas

 **Earl:** "Stay back. Or I'll-"

Vermillion had enough. He was done with Earl's evil and merciless ways. He transformed into a huger, crazier version of himself. His eyes were crazy, his hand were bigger and his temper had no limit

 **Vermillion:** "OR WHAT EARL?! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?! KILL HER AGAIN!"

 **Back On Earth**

They took Sonic, Shadow and Amy back to Chris' mansion. Sonic and Shadow recovered quickly and Sonic explained everything to the others. Amy was still unconscious and resting in her bedroom. Shadow was sitting with the others while Sonic was explaining. All Shadow could think about was Amy and if she was alright.

 **Rouge:** "Wow lucky we didn't come with you"

 **Knuckles:** "I think I would've loved it"

 **Rouge:** "Oh really?" she said ticked off

 **Knuckles:** "Yeah then you would finally shut your mouth"

 **Rouge:** "Jerk!"

Rouge got on top of Knuckles and started hitting him

Tails, Cosmo and Sonic were looking nervously as Rouge was hitting Knuckles

 **Knuckles:** "Help. Get her off me!"

Blaze and Silver were trying to help. Maria was giggling a bit. She then noticed Shadow. He was staring upstairs at the rooms. He'd been staring ever since he sat down

 **Maria:** " _Shadow_ "

 **Other Universe**

 **Vermillion:** "DIE!"

Vermillion put his hand right into Earl's heart. He'd done it. He killed him

With his dying words he said

 **Earl:** "But… Canas. She forgave me"

 **Vermillion:** "Canas always forgives. But me on the other hand"

He put his foot on Earl's chest. Earl closed his eyes. His reign of terror was finally over. Vermillion turned back into his normal form. He went over to Canas and picked her up.

Natz looked around her. It was finally over.

 **Natz:** "She got what she wanted. The jewel's energy is gone forever"

The girls saw Vermillion carrying Canas. They walked over to her

 **Juliana:** "Sis?"

 **Johana:** "Mommy?"

Vermillion looked down sadly at Canas

 **Vermillion:** "I can't feel her pulse"

Natz put her hand over her mouth.

 **Phander & Franz: **"Sis?"

 **On Earth**

Sonic had finally decided to go up to Amy's room. He looked over her, watching her rest. Shadow followed him and was watching by the door

 **Shadow:** "I'm sorry"

Sonic clenched his fist. Shadow saw this

 **Shadow:** "It's all my fault that she's like this. If you want to hit me, go ahead. I deserve nothing less"

Sonic walked over to Shadow. All Sonic had wanted to do since he got the other universe was hit Shadow. Shadow braced himself for the hit. Sonic raised his arm and went for his face. Shadow had his eyes opened, ready to take the punch like a man. Sonic's fist stopped right at his face. Shadow looked at Sonic surprisingly.

 **Sonic:** "I don't want Amy to wake up to us fighting. That's the reason why we went to that crazy universe in the first place"

Sonic walked out of her room

 **Sonic:** "I'll give you some alone time"

Shadow looked surprised

 **Shadow:** "Really?"

Sonic sighed

 **Sonic:** "Do I have a choice?"

Sonic went downstairs. Shadow entered the room.

 **Other Universe**

Natz went up to Canas

 **Natz:** "Canas? Canas wake up!"

Natz kept trying

 **Natz:** "Canas come on. Canas!, Canas!"

 **Canas:** "Sheesh Natz. Let me sleep!"

Everyone looked confused. Johana facepalmed

 **Johana:** "Oh mommy"

 **Natz:** "I… I" Natz looked like she was about to crack

Canas had seen this look on Natz before

 **Canas:** "Uh Vermi?"

Vermillion looked at Canas

 **Natz:** "I'M GONNA KILL HER"

 **Canas:** "Run Vermi"

Vermillion quickly ran away but Natz was every close behind. Vermillion looked down at Canas

 **Vermillion:** "Funny girl. You worried me"

Canas smiled sheepishly

 **Canas:** "Sorry"

 **On Earth**

Shadow walked over to Amy's bed. He watched her rest

 **Shadow:** " _It's my fault. All this is my fault. All I've done is hurt her ever since I started getting close to her_ "

Shadow sighed

 **Shadow:** "I'm sorry Amy"

He started walking away

 **Amy:** "Sha-dow"

Shadow turned around to see Amy looking at him. She tried to sit up but he body still ached a bit

 **Shadow:** "Amy don't stress yourself"

 **Amy:** "I'm okay"

She struggled a bit but she was able to sit up.

 **Amy:** "Where are we?"

 **Shadow:** "Home"

 **Amy:** "Really? Really really?"

 **Shadow:** "Yeah"

Amy flopped on the bed

 **Shadow:** "Amy are you OK?" he said concerned

Amy smiled and laughed

 **Amy:** "Oh I'm better than ok Shadow. We're home. We're finally home"

Amy started rolling in her bed, feeling everything

Shadow couldn't help but smile at this. His smile then turned to sadness once again

 **Shadow:** "I'm sorry"

 **Amy:** "What?"

Shadow started walking towards the door

 **Amy:** "Shadow where are you going?"

Amy got up and ran after Shadow. Before he could walk out the door she hugged him from behind. He blushed. Amy blushed too.

 **Amy:** "I'm not… I'm not letting you go"

 **Shadow:** "Amy"

Shadow shut the door and turned around. He looked at Amy

 **Shadow:** "I'm sorry. It's was all my fault"

 **Amy:** "Well how were you supposed to know that would happen?"

 **Shadow:** "It doesn't matter. It was my stupidity that put you in danger. Who knows what that sicko would've done to you?"

Amy smirked

 **Amy:** "Well I do have to admit it was because of your rivalry with Sonic that we were in that mess"

 **Shadow:** "See"

 **Amy:** "But it doesn't matter. What's done is done"

Shadow had enough. He grabbed Amy by the shoulders

 **Shadow:** "How can you do that?"

Amy was confused

 **Amy:** "Do what?"

 **Shadow:** "Forgive me"

Shadow put his head down

 **Shadow:** "How can you forgive me after I put your life in danger"?

Amy made a joke out of it

 **Amy:** "Well it's one of my best qualities. Not that I like to brag"

Shadow couldn't help but smile

Amy looked seriously

 **Amy:** "Shadow I'll truly forgive you if you promise to do one thing for me"

 **Shadow:** "Whatever you want"

 **Amy:** "Never fight with Sonic again, never again, under any circumstances. Can you do that for me?"

Shadow was reluctant at first. Sonic was very annoying to him. He didn't think it was possible but then he looked at Amy's face. He owed it to her

 **Amy:** "Promise?"

 **Shadow:** "I promise"

They stood there looking at each other, not sure what to do next. Amy grabbed Shadow's arms and brought him closer to her. To her lips.

 **Shadow:** "Amy"

Amy stopped. She teared up and buried her head into Shadow's chest. She hugged him and he hugged back

 **Amy:** "What do we do Shadow?" she said crying "I don't know anymore. I don't know how to feel anymore. I'm confused"

 **Shadow:** "I am too. I don't know where my feelings lie either"

 **Amy:** " _What do I do? I love Sonic but I have feelings for Shadow too. I feel… connected to Shadow_ " she said hugging him tighter

Shadow didn't want to do this but he wanted Amy to stop crying and he only knew of one way

 **Shadow:** "Amy"

Amy looked at him. Shadow leaned down and gave her the most passionate kiss he could. Amy eyes widened in surprise but then she slowly closed her eyes. She wanted this, even if it was only one. Shadow tried to pull away after a minute but Amy grabbed him. She didn't want to let go. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Shadow couldn't resist her and put his hands around her back and brought her closer too. Amy moaned a bit like last time. Hearing this, Shadow knew it was time to stop. He forcefully pulled away.

 **Amy:** "Shadow why-"

 **Shadow:** "We don't want it to get too far"

Amy pulled away from Shadow's body

 **Amy:** "You're right. I'm sorry"

There was an awkward silence for about five seconds

 **Shadow:** "Amy you should get back to sleep"

 **Amy:** "Oh come on I feel fi-"

Amy fell forward and fainted into Shadow's arms

 **Shadow:** "Hmph. Sure you do"

He picked Amy up bridal style and put her back into the bed. He walked out the door. He shut the door and leaned up against it. He put his hand on his forehead

 **Shadow:** " _Why? Why does it have to be like this? Why do I have to have feelings for her?"_

 **WELL THAT'S ALL. THAT'S THE END OF JUST SHADAMY BY CARDONANAVAS. I HIGHLY RECOMMENED YOU GIVE IT A READ. IT WILL HELP YOU UNDERSTAND THE STORY BETTER. I WAS GOING TO WRITE LOVE & LIFE BUT NOW I'M NOT SO SURE SINCE I'VE LOST THE PASSION TO WRITE SHADAMY STUFF. I'LL PROBABLY WRITE IT BUT I WOULDN'T COUNT ON IT**


End file.
